


Dragon of the Moon

by blakkatt, Little_Kitten192



Series: Dragon of the Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 47,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakkatt/pseuds/blakkatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kitten192/pseuds/Little_Kitten192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Draco and the others' fifth year at Hogwarts. The sailor Senshi transfer over to Hogwarts. With them come new friendships, new connections and new family ties.</p><p>For the sequel, check DOTM:Lunar Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi respectively

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed in his room at Malfoy Manor, lost in thought. He'd been home for the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for three months now. Every night since he'd been home, he'd had the same dream. In it was a mysterious girl, whose face he never clearly saw. He could only really make out two details about the girl's features; her bright blue eyes and her long blond hair done in the most peculiar style...two buns, one on either side of her head. Each bun also had a long pigtail hanging from it. Whoever she was, she seemed to know his name and he could never explain why. But it's not like he had anyone he could talk to about it either. Well, not anyone in Slytherin house anyway. Silently he resolved to try to catch a secret friend from Gryffindor, Lellian Black, away from her other friends to talk with her about them.

He would try to go back to sleep but decided against it since he would've had to be up again in a couple more hours to get ready to head to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express once more. So rather even try, he got out of bed and walked over to one of the windows in his room, sitting by it and looking up at the moon. For some reason, after he had the dream, he always felt this unexplainable pull to look at the moon. And that is how his mother, Narcissa found him two hours later.

Hours later he was stepping through the barrier in King's Cross station to the magnificent red and black Hogwarts express. Since he wasn't really the type to look around, he said farewells to his parents before getting onto the majestic train and looking through compartments to find his friends.


	2. Chapter One: New Friends

At the same moment Draco was traveling the train, five new girls were getting settled into a compartment of their own. One blond by the name of Usagi Tsukino, a raven-haired girl by the name of Rei Hino, a blue haired girl named Ami Mizuno, a taller brunette named Makoto Kino and another blond named Minako Aino. These five were to be transfers from Tokyo. What the other students didn’t know about them was that these five were magical in a whole different way. They had been defending Japan from different evils for over a year as a group known as the Sailor Senshi. Only reason they were heading to Hogwarts now is because an older senshi, Sailor Pluto aka Setsuna Meioh had informed them that they would be needed to help at Hogwarts.

Setsuna already had set things up for them to be able to make the transition easy into Hogwarts. She’d located a magic school in Tokyo and based transfer records for the girls around that school’s curriculum also giving them the knowledge and practice to go with it. They would be joining the class of fifth year students and would be sorted at the annual Sorting ceremony before the opening feast. She had also informed them of the qualities of the different houses, not mentioning that it was believed Slytherin only turned out evil wizards and witches.

Meanwhile, in yet another compartment sat a foursome of fifth year Gryffindors. A red headed boy named Ronald Weasley, a red haired girl named Lellian Black, a brunette named Hermione Granger and a dark haired boy named Harry Potter. Lellian, who was seated beside Harry but across from Hermione, had been tuning out their conversation for the past twenty minutes or so. Her eyes were focused on the picture Harry and her had received from Sirius at the station just moments before. “What do you think, Lellian?” Hermione asked. Snapping Lellian from her thoughts and bringing her back down to reality.  
“Huh?” Lellian looked up from the picture and stared at her friends. “Sorry, what did you ask?” She asks a little embarrassed as she hands the photo back to Harry. The three looked at each other a little worried before looking to Lellian.  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked her gently. A hand on her shoulder. Lellian gave them a smile as she stood up and stretched.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m just gonna go get some air. See if maybe I can’t find Ginny. I’ll catch you guys later.” She smiles and slips out of the compartment. Keeping her smile till she was out of sight. Letting out a breath she hadn’t known to be holding, Lellian grins with some excitement as she decides to go and see Blaise. It had been a whole summer apart with nothing but letters and the teasing from Sirius and Remus had been relentless. Honestly, I’m surprised I’m not permanently red in the face by now. She mused to herself. However, Lellian doesn’t make it down the hall very far before she comes to a stop and smiles a little at a familiar blonde haired boy coming her way. “Draco!” Draco smiled back at her as he walked up to her.  
“Hush. You trying to get us caught?” He shook his head, remembering his earlier resolve before grabbing her arm. “Come with me. I seriously need to talk to you about something. You’re the only one I think I can confide in this about.” Lellian looked at him a little surprised. Stumbling slightly with her steps as he began to lead her away. She looked back over her shoulder with a pout.  
“Sorry, Blaise…” She muttered to herself as she turned her head back around to look forward at Draco with worry. “Are you okay?”  
“It’s not something I wanna talk about in the hall. I think I saw an empty compartment we can talk in…” He started to pull her in the direction he’d come from.

Usagi looked out into the hall from the compartment she was in with the other senshi and saw Draco pulling Lellian along. Immediately mistaking the way Draco gripped Lellian’s arm, she alerted the other girls and they stepped out of their compartment facing Draco. “Stop right there! Let her go.” Usagi glared as she spoke, the other four girls flanking her, each glaring at him as well. Unfortunately for Draco and Lellian, Usagi’s exclamation had other students peeking out of compartments in curiosity. He knew he had to put up a front now since most students on the train would recognize him and Lellian as being at odds because of their houses. He let Lellian’s arm go and sneered, directing his gaze at Lellian alone.  
“This isn’t over Black.” With that he turned and continued in the direction he’d been about to pull her. Lellian matched his sneer with a glare. Arms folding over her chest as she watched him sadly. She knew her supposed anger or disgust didn’t reach her eyes, but she didn’t think anyone would notice either. Shaking her head, she mentally sighed but plastered on a fake smile and turned to face the girls who had ‘helped’ her.  
“Thank you for that.” Lellian looked each girl over carefully and arched a brow. “You’re not from here are you?” Usagi smiled back in return.  
“No. We’re transferring from Tokyo Magic Academy. Who was that guy?”   
“Oh, him?” She looks back over her shoulder. Grateful that the other students had stopped staring by now. Lellian turns her attention back to Usagi and shrugs a little. “That’s Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Thinks he’s soooooooooo cool. He’s always causing trouble with my friends and I.” Lellian dropped her arms to her side and smiled for real now. “Well, welcome to the UK. You’re going to love Hogwarts. There’s….never a dull moment, really.” She said with a slight laugh and rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of the past four years and their new trouble that they were bound to face this year. “I’m Lellian Black by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you Lellian. I’m Usagi Tsukino and these are my friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino.” Each of the other girls nodded or waved as they were introduced. “What year are you in?”  
“This is my fifth year.” Lellian said. Sounding a little proud about that. “What about you? What year are you guys in?”  
“We’ll be starting fifth year too.” She smiled. “Though the sorting part will be new to us. We weren’t sorted into houses at Tokyo Magic.” Lellian laughed a bit.  
“You’re gonna love the Sorting Hat. He’s a real...well, he’s...you’ll see…” Lellian giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. “Anyways! Why don’t you all come and meet my friends. We’re a real friendly bunch!” Usagi looked at the other four girls.  
“What you think guys?” She grinned when they all nodded and smiled back before she looked back to Lellian. “Sure. Show us the way.” Just as she said that, a black cat jumped on Usagi’s shoulder and a white one jumped on to Minako’s shoulder. Both cats had crescent moon shaped bald spots on their heads. Lellian eyed the cats oddly before shrugging her shoulders.  
“Uh, this way…” She said and carefully moved past them. Being careful of the cats as she passed them. Lellian led them back to the compartment she came out of. All the while thinking of what Draco wanted. She knew it had to be something serious. Very rarely did he seek her out. I’ll just have to find out sometime later… She thought to herself as she slid open the compart doors. “I have brought new friends!” She exclaimed to her group as she returned to her seat beside Harry. “Usagi, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Guys this is Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. They’re fifth years like us and new to Hogwarts. Just transferred from Tokyo Magic Academy.”  
“Nice to meet you all.” The group of five spoke together before breaking out into giggles.

Ron looked at the five girls. “Shouldn’t your eyes be all little and squinty?” He asked bluntly as he mimicked what he meant with his own eyes. Hermione punched him in the arm.  
“Ronald!” She glared. Lellian sighed and put her face in her palm as she shook her head.  
“Really, Ron?” She muttered as she sent the ginger a death glare. Said ginger shrank away from Lellian while rubbing his arm where Hermione had hit him. “Sorry about him…”  
“It’s alright. We expected it at some point. Well, I did anyway.” Ami spoke up. “I won’t speak for the others.” Makoto glared at Ron as well.  
“Needs to learn to watch his mouth.” Minako put a gentle hand on Makoto’s shoulder.  
“Calm down. It’s over already.” Lellian laughed and grinned a bit as she motioned to Makoto.  
“I like her.” Was all she felt the need to say before she looked to the window. Watching as Regulus and Hedwig soared by with a playful screech.  
“So, Lellian did you uh, find Ginny?” Hermione asked suddenly. A knowing grin spreading across her face. Lellian looked at her with a bright blush and glared at her. Willing her to keep her mouth shut.  
“N-No. I ran into Dr-someone else that I didn’t need to run into…” She said. Muttering the last part as she sunk into her chair and put her eyes back out the window. Usagi and the other four realized right away that Lellian didn’t want to talk about the run-in with Draco and so all kept quiet as well as they took seats themselves.  
“So what House are you all in?” She and the other senshi had been prepped that they might be split into other houses and so Usagi was curious as to any signs that they might lose these new friends depending on what house they were sorted into.  
“We’re all Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Our daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.” Lellian answered with a bright smile. “There’s Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. In Slytherin, you might make your real friends. Those cunning students use any means to achieve their ends.” Ron rolled his eyes at hearing Lellian recite the explanations.  
“Blimey. You’ve been around Hermione too much.”  
“Ah...well, gee….We do sleep in the same dormitory, ya know? Bloody hell, Ron. How else do you think I get by in my classes?” Ron shrugged.  
“Same way I do maybe...copying Hermione.”  
“This is the reason McGonagall keeps enchanting our quills ya know!” She growled lightly. Harry sat there beside her, not even phased by this ‘argument’, but he did look ready to snatch Lellian by her arms or around her shoulders to keep her from lunging at Ron. Again. Ami giggled at the way Lellian and Ron ‘argued’ before glancing to Usagi and Rei.  
“They remind me of you two.” Usagi chuckled slightly and blushed.  
“We’re not that bad.” Lellian flushed with embarrassment and smiled a bit.  
“Neither are we. We’re always like this…”  
“Easy for you to say!” Ron said as he looked at Lellian with a slight look of disbelief. “You nearly ripped my bloody head off last year!”  
“Well...you...you had that coming for being such an arse!”  
“Lellian…” Harry warned softly.

All five girls giggled at the two before Usagi spoke up once more. “What are your opinions on students of the other houses?” She had specifically phrased the question so as not to give away the run-in with Draco out of respect for Lellian. Although the question hadn’t directed it directly towards Draco, Lellian still froze all the same.  
“W-we...Well, we don’t….particularly get along with Slytherin...they’re purebloods only and everyone else is sorta a mix of muggle born, half bloods, or purebloods. So we get along with everyone else okay, though it’s been a bit tense with Hufflepuff since…” A sadness seemed to overcome the group as they all frowned. “Since last year. And Ravenclaw’s not been all that social but they are friendly and helpful enough when they do talk to ya.” Usagi had noticed Lellian freeze up and made a note to apologize later. The five girls looked at each other when the other group had all seemed to frown sadly.  
“Whatever it was that happened, we’re sorry for it and won’t ask details.” Ron spoke up yet again.  
“Slytherins are no good. They breed nothing but evil witches and wizards.”  
“That’s not entirely true and you know it!” Lellian snapped. Truly angered this time. She glared at Ron and shook her head. “Then again, maybe you wouldn’t.” She muttered and left the compartment. Hoping for no distraction this time, she began to make her way towards the front of the train where she knew Draco, Blaise, and a few other Slytherins would be seated. How had it slipped their minds about her and Blaise? He wasn’t evil! And neither was Draco...only they didn’t know that part. But not all Slytherins were bad. And this was a belief she intended to hold firm to. Once Lellian had left, Harry sighed and looked at Ron.  
“Now you’ve done it…” Usagi watched as Lellian left the train and remained quiet. Finally she stood up.  
“Come on girls, we need to get back to our compartment and see about getting changed into our robes.” She nodded to Hermione and Harry. “It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we’ll see you around and get to talk and such more.” She left the compartment, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto all leaving with her to head back to their compartment.


	3. Draco's Dream Girl

Sliding opening the door to what she had long since deemed ‘first class,’ Lellian walked right up to Blaise and Draco. Ignoring the sneers and looks she got along the way. “With me. NOW!” She seethed as she shamelessly grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts and dragged them behind her. Bringing the three of them to the nearest empty compartment, she closed the door and let them go as she sat down with her hands clenched into tight fists. Lellian looked positively ready to rip someone’s head off or hit someone. Blaise looked slightly fearful of Lellian right now. He knew her temper well, having seen her go off on others.  
“Whoa, Lels….calm down babe.” Draco sighed.  
“What did Potter and Weasel do now?”  
“Slytherins are no good. They breed nothing but evil witches and wizards.” She murmured. Repeating Ron’s words made her growl. “The first chance I get in the tower, Ron is a dead man!” Lellian sighed and took a few deep breaths till she was calm enough to relax her hands. Leaving behind crescent moon marks in her palms. Blaise sighed when he saw her hands and took them in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the marks.  
“I’ve told you he’s hopeless to change. Yet you still let him get to you.” Draco sighed.  
“It probably doesn’t help that that’s what everyone pretty much thinks about Slytherin.” He looked to Lellian. “What about those girls? What are they like?”  
“Usagi and the others?” She asked. Blushing as Blaise kissed her palms and made her heart race. “We-well they are an interesting bunch. They didn’t talk much but they were very curious about how things work at Hogwarts. They’re fifth years like us and just transferred from Tokyo Magic Academy. Apparently, they’re nervous about being separated into houses since they didn’t need to be in houses at their old school.” Draco nodded.  
“Well since it sounds like they’ll be friends of yours, they’ll be friends of mine too, no matter what House they’re in.” Blaise looked between the two of them.  
“How did you two meet these girls? What exactly happened?” Draco slightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Funny story there Blaise….Lellian’s better at story telling so I’ll let her tell it.”

Lellian all but blushed and promptly directed her eyes towards the window in the compartment. “Yeah. Funny story…” She agreed with a shake of her head. “I had left the others earlier to actually seek you out, but I ran into Draco instead, because he was seeking me out. Said there was something serious he wanted to talk to me about. He grabbed my arm, started to drag me to the nearest compartment that was empty, Usagi looked out at the wrong time, assumed he meant me harm, came out, caused a scene, and then Draco left.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked back to Blaise. “Nothing big really. And we will talk later, Draco,” she said as she looked over to Draco, who nodded.  
“I know.” Blaise looked between them before looking back to Lellian.  
“Seems pretty big to me. Five girls, new to Hogwarts called themselves trying to keep you from being harmed by big bad Draco.” He grinned. “Sounds like good people. I definitely want to meet them.”  
“Yeah, well….Maybe later…” With that, she reaches out and tugs Draco down to sit beside her as she uses her other hand to tug Blaise to sit down across from her, which she then gets up and snuggles herself between his legs. Her back laid against his chest as she held his arms around her. “For now, I wanna stay just like this and hear what Draco wanted to tell me earlier.” Lellian said. Smiling contently. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“I swear Black you should’ve been a Slytherin.” He grinned.  
“Hm. Should have thought of that before you made trouble on the stairwell.” She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. “Now speak. What’s been troubling you lately?”  
“Well since you’re making me say it now, keep Blaise in line. He better not laugh.” Draco glared at Blaise, who held his hands up in surrender.  
“Must be serious then. You got my word.” Draco, satisfied with Blaise’s response nodded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves first.  
“All summer I’ve had this recurring dream. In it, there’s this girl. I can’t see her face all that clearly. But I can make out a few things about her. Like she’s got this long blond hair, done in a strange style. Two buns, one on either side of her head, each with a long pigtail hanging from it and she’s got these bright blue eyes. She says my name with such familiarity and a sort of affection. And I get this feeling that I know her from somewhere yet I can’t explain why or from where. Then when I wake up from this dream, I’ve always had an unexplainable pull to look out at the moon.” He looked at Lellian before closing his eyes and leaning back against the seat. “What do you think Lellian?” Lellian didn’t answer right away. She seemed lost in thought as she all but studied Draco’s face for a few minutes before looking out the window. Is it coincidence that Usagi has these same blue eyes and blonde hair?  
“I think we should find this girl...and if I’m right, she’s right under our noses.” She said as she looked back to Draco. Not entirely sure of her own words. And for once, I hope I’m wrong… She thought grimly. She and Draco had just barely gotten onto good terms since last year. She wasn’t ready to share her new friend’s attention with anyone yet. Or at all.


	4. The Sorting of Houses

Once off the train, Usagi and the other four senshi were ushered into a couple of boats along with the first years due to their needing to be sorted. They were all surprised upon first meeting Hagrid and seeing the size of him. But they were even more in awe at their first view of the castle. At night, all lit up, it was sight to see, looking majestic in its own right. Once inside, the castle, the girls remained outside the great hall with the first years, listening to Professor McGonagall give a minor welcoming speech before she headed inside the hall. It wasn’t long however before the deputy headmistress returned to bring the group; first years and the senshi alike; into the great hall to await sorting. All five girls watched as Professor McGonagall set down the stool carrying the ancient wizard’s hat before stepping back. Imagine their surprise as the rip near the hat’s brim opened like a mouth and the hat burst into song.

“In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world’s best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
“Together we will build and teach!”  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, “We’ll teach just those  
whose ancestry is purest.”  
Said Ravenclaw, “We’ll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.”  
Said Gryffindor, “We’ll teach all those   
With brave deeds to their name,”  
Said Hufflepuff, “I’ll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same.”  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had   
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blooded wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.   
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I’m for,  
But this year I’ll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it’s wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we’ll crumble from within.  
I have told you, I have warned you….  
Let the Sorting now begin.”

The group of five watched as each of the new first years in the line with them was called up and sorted. As each first year was sorted, the five girls watched as the child went to sit with the rest of his or her respective house. When the last first year was sorted, students began to talk amongst themselves as to the reason Professor McGonagall had yet to put the Sorting Hat away. That was until McGonagall herself called the room’s attention. “Before the feast starts, we have some extra business. Please welcome our five transfers from Tokyo Magic Academy. They will be starting with the fifth years this year and need to be sorted themselves.” She unrolled a new scroll and cleared her throat before beginning to call out names once more. “Aino, Minako!” Minako nervously headed up and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
“Welcome princess of Venus to Hogwarts. And before you ask, no the rest of the room cannot hear this private conversation.”  
“How do you know about that side to me?”  
“Your highness, it’s all here in your mind but have no fear. I won’t reveal your secret. You five will be welcome additions to the school. Now as for where to place you...better be...HUFFLEPUFF!” It was clear to her as the hat was removed from her head that like with the first years, the house name was said aloud. She stepped down and joined the Hufflepuff table.  
“Hino, Rei!” Was the next name read off by McGonagall. Rei made her way up and the hat addressed her as previously with Minako.  
“The fiery princess of Mars. I’ve already explained to the Venusian princess just how I can see who you are and that your secret is safe. Better be….GRYFFINDOR!!!” Rei made her way down to join the Gryffindors, wondering just how she’ll be able to communicate with Minako with them being in separate houses. Next was Kino, Makoto; sorted into Gryffindor, along with Rei. Then shy Mizuno, Ami was sorted alone into Ravenclaw. Last was Tsukino, Usagi who sat nervously on the stool. “Finally, I get to meet you moon princess. Welcome to Hogwarts.” The hat addressed her mentally. “I see into your mind to best determine what house to place you in. I know you were hoping to be sorted into the same house all together, but you’re all suited for separate houses. Through the five of you, it’s possible that House unity might start to form once more and in dark times, it’s much needed…such determination from you. I have the perfect house for you. There you shall find what you knew not to be lost in the first place….you, dear princess shall bring light to the dark house of...SLYTHERIN!!!” Usagi slid off the stool and glanced to the tables where her friends were sadly. She had already figured that she wouldn’t lose Lellian as a friend, nor would she lose the other senshi. She looked to where Makoto and Rei sat with Lellian, Harry, Hermione and Ron, to see Harry and Hermione giving her slightly sympathetic looks since to their knowledge she knew no one there. Ron however, was giving her a death glare and it was obvious how his treatment towards her would be.


	5. The Ministry Interferes

Now that the girls were sorted, it was time to for the head master to give his speech. Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked to his pedestal. Calling the students to attention.   
“Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We’re pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who’ll be taking care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave.”  
“Where do you think Hagrid has gone off too?” Lellian whispered to Harry. He shrugged with a slight frown and directed his attention back to Dumbledore.  
“We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I’m sure you’ll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you-”  
“She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge.” Harry whispered to his friends as they tuned out Dumbledore’s familiar words. It wasn’t till the soft sound of Umbridge clearing her throat did they pay attention again. All eyes turned to their new professor with confusion.  
“Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends.”  
“That’s likely.” Spoke the Weasley twins. Causing Lellian to grin at them. She could already feel the mischief radiating off them.  
“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches  
and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” Umbridge laughed, or giggled, and returned to her seat as Dumbledore looked out to the students and back to the table and back to the students.  
“Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating.”  
“Illuminating? What a load of rubbish.” Hermione muttered as Lellian looked at her.  
“What’s it mean?”  
“Magic is forbidden in the corridors…” The four friends looked away from Dumbledore as three of the four look to Hermione.  
“It means the Ministry’s interfering at Hogwarts.”

While Harry and the others were talking like all the majority of the other Hogwarts students, Makoto and Rei were discussing the separation of them and the other senshi throughout the four houses.  
“I know Setsuna warned us we might not all be in the same house but this is ridiculous. I mean sure it was sort of expected that Ami would end up in Ravenclaw and the two of us here but I expected Usagi and Minako to at least be in Hufflepuff together if not here with us in Gryffindor.” Makoto spoke glancing towards Usagi in concern.  
“Poor Usagi, she hasn’t been separated from us all so harshly except for those couple of times we...you know..And for her to end up in a house so far hated by one and likely disliked by the remaining two…” The raven-haired girl sighed as she too watched Usagi in concern. It hurt her to see her best friend in such a situation, knowing that the pig-tailed blond would be all alone without herself or the other senshi to protect her.  
“She’ll be alright. She always is. We’ll still see her in classes and at mealtimes. And we’ll find ways to meet up with her and the others in free times too. She’d tell us herself, everything will be alright. And it will be.” Makoto gently placed a reassuring hand on Rei’s shoulder and gave a smile.  
Rei nodded back with a smile of her own. You’re right. She will be.”


	6. Silly Fears

When the feast began, Lellian ate very little of her food and made light of conversations with Rei and Makoto. Her mind was elsewhere. And the elsewhere was on Usagi. A part of her, the part that she knew was deemed with Slytherin qualities, wanted to HATE Usagi! Convinced that she was gonna lose Draco and Blaise to her, Lellian had to mentally scream at herself to snap out of it. “What a silly thought…” She muttered to herself.  
“Are you okay, Lellian?” Hermione asked. Leaning across the table to look at her friend.  
“Yeah...I um...I think I’m just gonna go to bed. I’m sorry…” She pushed her plate away and didn’t spare a glance at anyone as she calmly walked out of the great hall only to break into a run for the stairs once she was out of sight. Why did it feel like her world was going to come to a horrible screeching halt? Harry watched after Lellian as she left the Great Hall but didn’t follow her, knowing he’d see her in the morning. Instead he returned to his meal and talking with the others.

Draco and Blaise had both watched Usagi walk over to the Slytherin table looking sad. For Lellian’s sake, neither boy bothered her. Blaise then looked up just in time to see Lellian walk out. Waiting a couple minutes so it didn’t look suspicious, he stood and walked out to follow her, hoping to find out what was wrong before she got surrounded by other Gryffindors. “Lels….” Lellian would look up from where she sat on the grand staircase and then shamefully look away as she hugged her knees.  
“This is going to sound really stupid, but the Slytherin in me doesn’t want to like Usagi because that girl is scared of losing you and Draco to her. Losing your attention I mean. You guys are my special secret and I don’t want anyone else to know. I don’t want to share, Blaise…” She frowns and looks back to him. “And yet the Gryffindor me, knows that the other me is just scared and that I should always remember the truth of the situation. That I’m not gonna lose either one of you.” She relaxed her legs and brushed her hair from her face. “Does this make me a bad person?” Blaise sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
“Not at all. You got used to having our attention to yourself. But like you said, as long as you remember the truth, you’ll be fine. It’s when you give in to the jealous side that it’ll become a problem. You won’t lose us to her. But you have to look at it from her point of view. Here she is, at a brand new school with her friends, only to be separated from them all by the Sorting Hat. And if she heard Ron’s remark about Slytherins...she’s probably very scared that she might lose her friends. Even if she doesn’t lose the ones she came with because of how long they’ve likely been friends, she’s likely scared of losing you and Harry and Hermione. With Ron’s attitude, I can definitely understand her having that fear. Poor girl probably thinks the sorting Hat found some evil in her and that it put her in the ‘evil’ house for that reason. Add to that, the encounter she had with Draco and they’re not exactly on the right foot in the friendship department. You’ll never lose our attention to her, but right now, Draco and I will be her only support in Slytherin at least until she settles in if not past that. We’ll be looking out for her because we want to and because we know you’d want us to.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “But you’ll always come first to us. You’re my girlfriend and Draco sees you like a sister.” Lellian smiled. Feeling a bit better now, she stands up and pulls him up by his hands. Lacing her fingers in with his, she smiles.  
“Then we’re just gonna have to show her that not all Slytherins are bad and that we can all be friends here. I’ll make sure of it. But I’m still gonna beat Ron once we get to the Tower. He doesn’t get to get away with this.” She said as she winked and then giggled. Smiling, Lellian presses a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back, softly blushing. “I should get to the tower now….Walk me there?” He laughed with a grin.  
“Your wish is my command, babe.” He dropped their hands and offered her his arm. Lellian eagerly took it and smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder and headed up the stairs that would bring them to the fat lady painting. All the while Lellian silently wondered what it was she did to earn his attention the way she did.


	7. First Night in Slytherin

Back at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson couldn’t resist messing with Usagi. “What sort of name is Usagi anyway? What does it mean anyway? Ugly girl?” She laughed.  
Usagi clenched her fists in anger and looked up from her barely touched plate of food to glare at Pansy.  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but it means Rabbit.”  
“Rabbit huh? You sure look like one ugly one that’s for sure.” She cackled. Draco had had enough of listening to Pansy.  
“That’s enough Pansy! Leave her alone!”  
“Honestly, Pansy. You’re such a bitch. You’re just jealous that there are girls here that are far prettier than you.” Rikki Salvator, a fourteen year old Fourth year student, said from across the table to Parkinson. Rikki was an American girl with dirty blonde that was mid back length hair and had icy blue eyes with sun kissed skin. It was widely known that she and Parkinson did NOT like each other and would gladly take any chance they had to sabotage each other’s work in Potions class.

Usagi had been surprised as it was when Draco had stood up for her, considering their earlier encounter on the train. But for this other girl to stand up on her behalf too was making her feel a lot better about having been sorted into Slytherin. With smiles to both Draco and Rikki, Usagi then gave one final death glare to Pansy with a smirk. “Pansy...isn’t that what scaredy-cat little boys are normally called? Were you that much of one that you were too scared to even be a boy even as obvious as it is that you should be one?” Rikki didn’t bother to hide the grin that came across her face as she laughed at the insult thrown to her fellow Slytherin.  
“THAT was a good one!” Rikki said as she looked at Usagi. “It seems you’re gonna fit in just fine.” Usagi blushed from the praise.  
“Thanks.” Rikki held up a hand with a nod.  
“Anytime.”

Usagi sat in the Slytherin common room by the fire. She wasn’t used to being in such a cold area since the time she went to the north pole to fight the dark kingdom. Wasn’t helping her either that the windows gave no real view so she couldn’t even look out at the moon. Blaise and Draco sat on a different side of the room watching her. Draco looked to Blaise. “If ever there’s a time to talk to her, now would be the time.” He stood up and walked over to her, Blaise in his wake. Both boys each gently laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at them.  
“Yes?” She asked curiously.  
“Look Usagi, we wanted to formally introduce ourselves to you. I’m Draco Malfoy and this is Blaise Zabini. We’re hoping you’ll give us a chance to be friends.” Usagi smiled at them both and turned to face them.  
“Nice to meet you both. I’d like that. It’s kinda scary for me here...being separated from the friends I came with from Tokyo. Honestly….what sort of things should I expect this year? How should I expect people to react when they see me donned in Slytherin robes? I’ve never really been a mean or evil person. Yet I’ve heard that Slytherin is known for turning out dark witches and wizards.”  
“Usagi...let me tell you something, that someone very special told me. Not all Slytherins are bad. I mean, look at Rikki. She just met you at dinner and already she likes you. Granted she hates Pansy more, but still.”  
“And that’s saying something, considering Rikki tends to keep to herself.” Blaise nods at Draco and looks back at Usagi.  
“The point is, you choose what side you’re on. The light or the dark. Not everyone here is bad, but nor is everyone good. But for the sake of that very special someone, Draco and I are gonna be here to look out for you. At least until you’ve settled in if not further than that.”  
“Thanks guys. I appreciate it. It’ll really mean a lot to me.” She then hid a yawn behind her hand. “Excuse me. I think I need to head on to bed. Meet me here in the common room so we can go to breakfast together?” She looked at them hopefully and grinned when they nodded in agreement. “Night guys.” She headed on to the girls’ dormitories and to bed while the boys headed to their dormitory on the opposite side.


	8. Usagi's Dream Boy

Draco, of course, had his usual recurring dream of the mysterious girl. But he wasn’t the only one dreaming of mysterious people. Usagi herself had a dream of a mysterious boy, whose face she couldn’t make out clearly though she could see his lighter blonde hair and his grey eyes. She could also make out the crescent moon on his forehead; a crescent moon she knew to be only on those associated with the Lunarian royal family in the Silver Millennium. The familiarity with which he called her Serenity was a sign that whoever this guy was was someone she was really close with. Eventually, she woke up from her dream.   
Quietly, she moved from her bed and dug around in her trunk, grabbing her quill and some parchment since she realized she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Hopping back in the bed with the items, she began writing out a letter to Setsuna, to inform the older senshi of what happened both on the trip to Hogwarts as well as the sorting, including what the sorting hat had told her. Even though she knew Setsuna likely wasn’t going to explain to her what the sorting hat meant, she still deserved to know what was said.   
Dear Setsuna,  
It hasn’t even been a full day since you saw us off to the Hogwarts Express and already things have been quite eventful. We met some other students on the train, all from our year. Most of them were Gryffindors with one Slytherin. The Gryffindors are Harry, Lellian, Ron and Hermione, while the Slytherin is Draco. Harry, Hermione and Lellian are all pretty nice but Ron seems to be a bit more prejudicial towards Slytherin.

The sorting though, that was quite interesting. We were sorted by an old talking hat that sang some song first that seemed to want the four houses to become united. The hat was able to read who we were, though it wouldn’t give us away. It did split us though. Makoto and Rei were put in Gryffindor, Minako in Hufflepuff and Ami in Ravenclaw. The most interesting part was when it was time for me to be sorted.

The hat told me that it split us in hopes we would help unite the houses. It put me in Slytherin, saying that I would bring light to the dark house and that I would find something that I did not know was lost. Reminded me a lot of you with the cryptic message and I have no idea where to begin. Harry, Hermione and Lellian are quite accepting of my being in Slytherin even with the rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ron, on the other hand, glared at me like he thought I’m bound to be a dark witch.

This one housemate, a girl named Pansy was quite insulting but other housemates, Draco, being one of them plus a boy named Blaise and another girl named Rikki are all quite supportive. I don’t feel so alone in Slytherin with those three. Anyway, I miss you and the other outers. Let them know myself and the other inners say hello.  
Love,  
Usagi.

She set the letter on her nightstand with the intent to send it some time tomorrow. She then laid back down, spending the rest of the night in thought as she tried to figure out who the boy was.


	9. Dream Talk

Usagi was also debating on talking with her cat Luna about the dream she had in the morning but she didn’t want to be looking weird since Luna would be forced to only meow due to being around others. Finally, she decided to cast a silencing charm over her bed before nudging the sleeping feline at the end of the bed. “Luna...I need to talk to you.” 

Luna roused from sleep, figuring it had to be something important for Usagi to wake her so late at night.  
”I’m up. I’m listening. What is it?”

“Well...it starts with this dream…” She then went into a full blown explanation of the way the dream played out. At the end, she mentioned what the Sorting Hat had said to her while trying to sort her. “I have a feeling that what the Sorting Hat said and this dream are linked. Is it possible that this guy is someone from the Moon and is here in Slytherin house?”

“It’s very possible. If the Sorting Hat picked up what seems to be some crucial detail that even Artemis and myself have forgotten. I’ll discuss this with Artemis in the morning while you and the others are in classes.” 

Usagi nodded and laid down. “Thanks Luna. Let me know what you two decide on.” She murmured as she slowly fell asleep once more.


	10. Making Amends

The next morning, Lellian sat a little ways away from her usual group. She had her eyes on the door, waiting for Usagi to come through them. She had yet to see her, Draco and Blaise, and she couldn’t help but fear that maybe she-No. She couldn’t think like that. Shaking her head, she smiled once she saw the three come in. The moment Draco and Blaise met her eyes, she grinned rather proudly and nodded towards the bruised and cut lipped Ron Weasley before getting up to her feet and walking up to Usagi, as soon as she entered. “Usagi! Can we talk? I-” She feels a little nudge from Draco and looks down at her feet for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she tries again. “I think we kinda started off a little wrong after the sorting yesterday…” Usagi grinned upon seeing Lellian, not caring about the looks she and Lellian might’ve been getting from the rest of the students in the Hall.  
“Sure of course.” Lellian smiled happily at this but then bit her bottom lip shyly for a moment.  
“Y-You see...I, um, I’m sure you’ve figured out by now that what you saw on the train between Draco and I was more or less an act. And I can explain that. See, s-since last year, all summer long I’ve had Blaise and Draco’s attention all to myself. They’ve sorta been my little secret, so for someone new to come and be in the same house as them...well, it’s a little threatening. And I’ll admit that last night I got a little possessive and I feel really bad about it because I’m sure it gave the wrong impression once you were sorted.” Lellian twiddled her thumbs for a moment before meeting Usagi’s eyes. “I guess, I just wasn’t ready to really share their attention but Blaise reminded me that I’m not gonna lose them just because they’re gonna be there to help you. So I want to show you that not all Slytherins are bad and that despite our feuding houses, you and I can still be friends. I’m making it work with Draco and even more so with Blaise. So, it can’t be too hard to do the same with you!” Lellian smiled and folded her arms behind her back. “So, what do you say? Friends?” She asked. Holding a hand out to her. Usagi grinned and shook Lellian’s hand.  
“Friends. Actually, I must confess...I hadn’t actually seen you walk out. I’d hoped my being sorted into Slytherin wouldn’t ruin our friendship. Though it seems Ron disagrees with the notion. The death glare he gave me last night….and I hadn’t even done anything. But I’m glad we’ll still be friends. What about Harry and Hermione? Can I still count them as friends?” Lellian nodded her head.  
“Of course. Any friend of mine, is a friend of theirs. Ron will take some convincing but he’ll come around eventually. Besides…” Lellian turns and glares at her Weasley friend. “He got what was coming to him last night…” She muttered. Eyeing the bruises and the cut at his lip which Lellian shamelessly grinned a little at. Usagi looked over to Ron in shock before looking back at Lellian.  
“Did you do that by yourself?”  
“Yup. And if it weren’t for those friends of yours in my house, I might have wound up killing him. Let’s just say that after last night, Ron and Seamus are rather lucky to be alive after suffering my wrath.”  
“Really? I would’ve expected Makoto at least, if not Rei, to help. I figured why you got Ron. But what did Seamus do?” Draco paled even further, if that were possible with his complexion, at seeing the bruises on Ron. He definitely knew now to never get on Lellian’s bad side.  
“Well, they didn’t. They just managed to pull me off him. It’s probably because they don’t know him as well as I do and thus don’t understand why I was angry at him. But as far as Seamus goes, he and Harry got into a spat and I lost it when he called Harry a liar about…” Lellian stops and looks to Draco and Blaise a little uncertain. “Something. I don’t take kindly to my friends being called liars when they’re telling the truth. Even if it’s one of my house mates. I have Harry to thank for Seamus still walking around unharmed. He’s the one who held me back but asked your friends to take me to the girls dorm before I could do more damage.”  
“Wow. Well it’s for the best that they stopped you. Otherwise you might’ve gotten in trouble.” She smiled with a soft laugh before her stomach made itself known. “Um...well I don’t know about you three but I’m going to get some breakfast. See you in class.” She blushed and hurried to the Slytherin table to get something to eat. Since she hadn’t really eaten much last night at the feast, she was really hungry now and it showed in the way she ate.


	11. Professor Umbridge

That morning after breakfast, Slytherin and Gryffindor, with a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, were sitting in their DADA classroom. The Patil sisters were making a beautiful origami bird, courtesy of Rei, fly around the room. A few boys were being horrible and attempting to knock it from the ground. Seamus and Goyle to be exact. The origami circled back around to the two sisters when it suddenly caught fire and fell to their desk. It was enough to have caught the students attention as the room went silent and looked to their newest professor. “Good morning, children.” No one said anything. No one smiled at Umbridge. They simply watched her walk down the aisle towards the front of the class. The chalk at the chalkboard levitated as Umbridge spoke. “Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe.” Umbridge gave her annoying giggle and waved her wand at the books behind her. “Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you’ll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic.” As she spoke, a book would land before each student with a deafening thud on the desk. Hermione was the first to open it and look through a few pages before raising her hand. “Yes?”  
“There’s nothing in here about using defensive spells?” She said as she looked at Umbridge wearily.  
“Using spells? Well, I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.”  
“We’re not gonna use magic?” Lellian asked in disbelief.  
“You’ll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way.”  
“What use is that?” Harry asked. Sounding just as stunned as Lellian.  
“If we’re attacked, it won’t be risk-free.” Lellian said.  
“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about.”  
“And how’s that theory supposed to prepare us for what’s out there?” Lellian said as she went right back to arguing with the teacher. It seemed her and Harry were the only ones willing enough to speak what everyone else was thinking.  
“There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe Lord Voldemort?” The fiery red head said sarcastically but also quiet seriously. There was something of a pregnant pause in the classroom as no one dared to move or speak. Probably not even breathe.  
“Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard  
is at large once again. This is a lie.”  
“It’s not a lie. We saw him. I fought him!” Harry said. Almost jumping out of his seat.  
“Detention, Mr. Potter.”  
“So, according to you, Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord?!?” Lellian growled. Slamming her hands on the desk as she rose to her feet and glared at the back of Professor Umbridge.  
“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.”  
“NO! IT WAS MURDER! VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM!” Lellian screamed. She wasn’t even aware of the eyes that were on her and all of them belonged to Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Draco, and Blaise. Lellian was almost in tears from her frustration with this woman. Because of Harry participating in the tournament, and from having been at the World Quidditch Cup with him, it was known, or at least acknowledged, that Lellian was friends with Cedric, especially since he was the only one to try and quiet down any rumors about Lellian having anything to do with Sirius in her third year. So for this woman to come in claim Cedric’s death a tragic accident had infuriated her beyond belief.  
“ENOUGH! Enough.” Silence filled the room again for a few moments. “See me later, Mr. Potter, Miss Black. My office.” Lellian held back a growl as she glared and sat back down in her seat.


	12. Detention Hurts

Glad for classes to be over, Rikki sat herself at Slytherin table and had a few of her school books sitting on the table with her. Eating as she worked, she looks up just long enough to acknowledge Usagi, Draco, and Blaise with a brief smile before looking to her homework again. It’s only after she empties her goblet that she glances towards the head table and notices Umbridge missing from amongst the professors and head master. Curiously, her eyes scan the Gryffindor table. “Huh….Curious. Potter and Black aren’t here…” She muttered more to herself than to the others near her. Usagi looked over to the Gryffindor table and frowned when she saw that Harry and Lellian weren’t there. She looked to Blaise and Draco with a sigh.  
“I hope that awful woman isn’t doing anything too harsh to them.”  
“You and me both. It’s bad enough she’s here because of the Ministry but not allowing us to use magic? This has got to be the worst year ever…” Rikki mused as she pushed her plate away and closed her books. “Besides. You’d think that even with detention, a professor would at least release them long enough to come and eat.” She nodded.  
“You would think. But I have a feeling that woman doesn’t care. And what exactly was that whole talk about the student that died and that Voldemort? Can either of you please explain what is going on with that?” Rikki looked to Draco and Blaise with uncertainty.  
“All you need to know of Voldemort is that he is a VERY powerful and evil Wizard who is more or less out to bring fear and darkness to our lives. But more importantly than that, it seems like he’s always after Potter. We don’t really know why.” Rikki explained.  
“As for Cedric Diggory-”  
“He was a very good friend to Lellian. About two years ago, a lot of claims were going around the school saying that Lellian was responsible for helping Sirius Black into Hogwarts at one point.” Blaise said, interrupting Draco.  
“But it didn’t really make sense since it was the Gryffindor house he was trying to break into.” Rikki added. Earning a nod from the boys.  
“Diggory made sure none of those rumors ever reached Lellian. Or at least tried to.”  
“Of course, I’m sure it didn’t help that you, Draco, kept feeding those rumors.” Rikki said as she looked over to him.  
“I’ve told you, Salvator. We were not on speaking terms.” Draco grumbled with a slight glare.  
“Anyways, when the Triwizard Tournament was held here last year, Voldemort had sneaked in a follower of his as one of our professors and a headmaster from another school, who also remained a loyal follower, managed to enter Potter’s name into the Goblet of Fire. Even though rules stated that the competitor had to be seventeen. Well, Cedric was old enough and had entered his name. It was a great shock when the Goblet spat out Harry’s name for Hogwarts as well.”  
“Because Harry was competing, Lellian spent a lot of time helping both Harry and Cedric figure out the clues to their challenges.”  
“Long story short, when Cedric wound up dead, Lellian was devastated and broken over his death.”  
“That’s where Draco and Blaise’s friendship and uh...more came in for her.” Usagi nodded in understanding.  
“That’s a lot to take in. But I feel better knowing about it. If my other friends haven’t found out already then I’ll let them know.”

Just after Usagi finished speaking, a loud slap could be heard ringing throughout the hall. Usagi looked over to the Gryffindor table to see an angry Makoto glaring at Ron who now sported a red handprint on his cheek. “Uh-oh….” She also was able to make out her own cat, Luna sprinting from the Gryffindor table over to her. Quickly, she scooped up Luna and began petting her. It wasn’t long before McGonagall was walking to the table to speak to Makoto, whose face instantly turned shameful as she nodded to McGonagall before the Transfiguration professor headed back to the head table. Usagi sighed and shook her head. “Whatever Ron said must have really upset Mako-chan. He’s lucky that’s all he got from her.” She hadn’t even noticed she’d fallen back into her old nickname for the taller brunette.  
“Well Weasley is certainly having horrible luck with the girls of his house this year, isn’t he?” Rikki muttered as a stunned Draco and Blaise merely nodded. First Lellian, then Hermione, and now Makoto? Was there any Gryffindor female that didn’t have a fearsome temper? The three Slytherins turned their attention back to their food as if hoping it would spare them of an angry Gryffindor. Dinner passed in relative peace after that and before they knew it, it was time to retire to the dungeon and to their common room.

Harry and Lellian were the only ones missing from dinner that night. Lellian couldn’t help but wonder just how many would notice they weren’t there and possibly come looking for them. I know it won't be anyone from DADA. She thought as Harry knocked on the door to Umbridge’s office. “Come in.” Opening the door, the two stepped in and were instantly met with cats and pink all over. Too much pink. It was a struggle to not make a face or gag over the colour of the room. “Good evening, Mr. Potter. Miss Black.” The two only look to her, as neither dare to say a word after what had, happened in class. “Sit.” With a gentle sigh, Lellian willingly took a seat at the table that had been readied. Harry sat down beside her. “You both are going to be doing some lines for me today.” That’s not so bad… Lellian thought as she began to take out her quill and ink. Knowing it could have been worse. “No, not with your quill. You’re going to be using a rather special one of mine.” Umbridge set her ‘special quills’ in front of them. Lellian picked it up and examined it. “Now, I want you to write, ‘I must not tell lies.’”  
“How many times?” Harry carefully asked. He wanted to be anywhere but here.  
“Well, let’s say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in.” The answer was cryptic, but Lellian figured that was her way of telling them until she had said otherwise.  
“You haven’t given us any ink.” Lellian said as calmly and softly as she could.  
“Oh, you won’t need any ink.”

Thoroughly confused, Lellian shrugged her shoulders and began to write with him. They wrote the words once. Twice. And on the third time, a burning sensation began to resonate from their free hands. In this case, their left hands. Lellian hissed and dropped her quill to the table to hold her hand in pain. Why was it hurting so suddenly? She hadn’t hit it on anything. And she knows she didn’t get a cut from anything. So why was it hurting? Her answer came as words began to appear on her hand. As if being carved onto her hand. Harry just stared at his hand and kept clenching and unclenching it as he hissed with pain. For Lellian, it was a different story. She looked as if she was trying to not cry or scream and was attempting to glare instead as she held her hand to her chest and doubled over slightly. It hurt so much! Turning his eyes on Umbridge with a glare, he watched as the pink and cat obsessed teacher turned to look at the struggling pair. “Yes?” She questioned as if they had something important and shocking to say.  
“Nothing.” Harry hissed. Narrowing his eyes as he looked back to his hand and glanced at Lellian.  
“That’s right. Because you both know, deep down you deserve to be punished. Don’t you?” Neither one answered her. The two were both too busy trying to keep their tongues and temper in check, lest they make it worse for themselves. “Go on.” And so with dread, they unwillingly picked up the quills and continued till Umbridge let them leave.


	13. Writing on Their Hands

Umbridge released Harry and Lellian just as dinner was ending. Lellian, unable to face anyone, told Harry to go ahead of her and that she would meet him in the common room. Before Harry could ask if she was okay or wanted him to stay with her, Lellian was gone. She had split off to hide out in Myrtle’s bathroom. A stall door closes and locks behind Lellian. Leaning back against the closed door, she grasps her injured hand carefully and breathes deeply. Trying her hardest to not burst into tears. Sniffling back a few tears though, she lets out a shaky breath and opens her eyes at hearing a giggle. “Hello, Lellian.”  
“Myrtle…” For a moment the ghost looked rather sad that her friend was in the bathroom crying. But just as quickly as the sadness came, it was gone into a blinding fury.  
“What did those boys do!?” She nearly yelled. Towards the end of last year, though mostly starting since the Yule Ball, Draco and Blaise had been meeting in secret with Lellian in this very bathroom. So of course Myrtle would know of them. Lellian calmly shook her head.  
“It wasn’t them...it was that...that...bitch Umbridge!” Lellian spat.  
“A professor did this?!” Myrtle asked shock. Of course the ghost would know of Umbridge’s recent position. It was always big news to the ghosts of the castle whenever a new DADA teacher came. After all, it was starting to become believed that the position itself was cursed. “Why would that woman do this?!”  
“Because she’s friggin crazy!” Lellian seethed at her before taking a deep breath. “I don’t suppose you could find one of the Slytherin ghosts, could you?” Myrtle looked at the fifteen year old with some sympathy before nodding and making her exit as Lellian left the stall to wait for Blaise and Draco. Deciding she would run some cold water over her hand to numb that pain, Lellian wandered over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Only to scream incredibly loud as the water met her hand, which she quickly yanked away from the water. Letting herself fall to her knees, shaking as she let out the tears she had been so bravely holding back.

After dinner that night, Fred and George couldn’t wait to start selling their Weasley products. They were positive that their products would be a good sell considering the way things were going lately. Plus, first years were going to be easy sellers too. “Skiving Snackboxes.”  
“Sweets that make you ill.”  
“Get out of class whenever you like.”  
“Obtain hours of pleasure from unprofitable boredom.”  
“Care for another?” And they had worked fast in the common rooms for starters.  
“I’m not asking you to write all of it.” Hermione shook her head, but whether it was directed at Ron or from the amusement of his brothers, she couldn’t tell. “Please?? I’ve been busy studying for these stupid OWL exams.” Smiling, Hermione caved.  
“I’ll do the introduction. That’s all.” She said as the pair moved over to sit near Harry, Makoto, and Rei at the hearth.  
“Hermione, you’re honestly the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. And if I’m ever rude to you again-”  
“I’ll know you’ve gone back to normal.” She said with a laugh before taking a seat on the floor beside Harry, seeing as how the other two girls had taken the couch. Looking around the common room, it seemed to become noticeable that they were one Gryffindor short.  
“Hey, where’s Lellian?”  
“She said she’d meet us here later.” Harry muttered as he kept his eyes to his book while trying to not move his left hand.  
“What’s wrong with your hand?” Makoto asked curiously.  
“Nothing.” He said, holding up his right and turning it over a few times.  
“The other hand.” Rei said with a slight glare that was more or less a warning for him to stop playing dumb. Sighing, Harry lifted his other hand with a hiss and showed them. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.  
“Blimey…”  
“You’ve got to tell Dumbledore.”  
“No. Dumbledore’s got enough on his mind right now. I don’t want to give Umbridge the satisfaction.”  
“Bloody hell, Harry. The woman’s torturing you. If the parents knew about this-”  
“I haven’t got any of those, have I, Ron?”  
“No, but you’ve got-”  
“Harry, you’ve got to report this.” Hermione said quickly with a slight warning glare sent to Ron before turning her eyes back to Harry. “It’s perfectly simple. You’re being-”  
“No, it’s not. Hermione, whatever this is, it’s not simple. You guys don’t understand.” Makoto and Rei stood up from the couch and moved closer to the trio. Each girl placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Then help us to.” Makoto said gently as she smiled at him.

The night seemed to pass slowly since dinner. Lounging on the couch, Rikki yawned and dropped her book to her chest as she stretched. Turning her head to look at the nearest clock in the room, she groaned and closed her eyes for a few moments. With a sigh, she sat up and stretched her arms out above her. The book falling from her chest to her lap. “I’m heading off to bed. G’night, mates. Night Usagi.” She said with a brief wave as she closed the book she had and got up from the couch and going to the girls dorm room. The other three Slytherins said goodnight to Rikki in return. Usagi looked out the window, watching the merfolk and the giant squid go by.  
“Makes for an interesting scene, huh?” Blaise asked as he stretched and sat down on the couch Rikki had freed up when she left.  
“Yeah it does.” Luna was sitting on her lap while Usagi pet her.  
“Makes me wish Lellian could see this. I think she’d like it.”  
“You and she are dating, aren’t you?” She looked over to him with a smile.  
“Ye-Yeah, we are. Though no one else knows. All anyone knows is that I took her to the Yule Ball and….that’s sorta it. It’s like she said. Draco and I have sorta been her little secret.”  
“She seems to hold a lot of those since we met her.” Draco muttered as he stared at the fire in the hearth.  
“I wouldn’t be quite so sure that no one else knows. I’m sure Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei have noticed. But of course they won’t tell and neither will I. It’s amazing no one else knows. But then again they might not know quite how to pick up on the little more discreet signs of a couple in love.” She looked at the fire almost reminiscent. “And Draco….everyone’s entitled to some little secrets.”  
“We know. But it doesn’t make us any less curious, Usagi.” Blaise said as he held his hands up in a sort of mock surrender.  
“I think Granger knows about them. She’s too smart to not notice. No one else notices because of the false pretense of ‘hatred’ and ‘disgust’ we have to keep up for the other in front of everyone else. Like on the train, for example.”  
“Honestly, with you-know-who out there, that might be for the better.” Blaise frowned. “It bugs me keeping us a secret but I feel better knowing that it’s safer for us both this way.”  
“Sucks keeping a secret for the sake of someone’s safety, doesn’t it?” She nodded in understanding. Both boys could only nod their heads.

Before anything more could be said, the Bloody Baron, Slytherin’s house ghost, made his presence known as he floated over to Blaise and Draco. “Oi! Myrtle said you both are needed.” He directs his attention to Blaise. “She said something about your fair maiden being in distress.” Usagi perked up at hearing that Lellian was in distress and she grew worried about her friend. She looked to the boys.  
“I’m going with you to see her.” Her voice having a tone of finality to it, letting them know there was no room for protest. Blaise and Draco looked at each other then at her and sighed.  
“Alright fine. But keep close. The school is a bit of a maze with its stairs.”  
“Alright.” She nodded and stood up to head out of the common room. “After you.” They nod and head out first. Making sure that no one was around, they motioned for Usagi to follow and quickly made their way to the first floor girls bathroom that Myrtle haunted. Usagi quickly followed after them, being careful not to make a sound. Quietly, they crept along till they came to the hallway with the bathroom.  
“There it is. We’re almost the-” Draco never gets to finish his sentence as a scream of bloody murder echoes in the hall from the bathroom. Usagi gasps at hearing the scream.  
“Lellian…” With that, she ran the rest of the way, worried for the Gryffindor. The boys were hot on her heels as they raced down the hallway and into the bathroom behind her. That’s where they find Lellian doubled over on the floor in pain and crying her heart out. Her left hand held painfully tight to her chest. At the sound of their hurried steps, she lifts her head enough to peer through her hair that had fallen into her face. Usagi’s heart broke as she saw Lellian before she walked over to her. “Lellian….what happened?” She knelt down next to her, genuine concern on her face. Lellian looked a little surprised to see Usagi here but didn’t feel up to questioning it as she looked at the three Slytherins. She studied each of their eyes before looking down at her hand. Slowly and painfully, she moved from her chest as she sat up straighter and held her hand out to them.  
“Will you guys help me get to Madam Pomfrey?” She asked quietly with a few sniffles. Usagi looked at Lellian’s hand.  
“Did that awful woman do that to you?”  
“Stupid hexed quills….” She muttered instead of directly answering the question. “I hate her….she’s ruining everything.”  
“Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey.” Usagi sighed. “That woman needs to be stopped. You have to tell Dumbledore.” Lellian shook her head.  
“I can’t. He has enough to worry about as it is with the Ministry and everything. Besides...he’s been avoiding Harry and I since the start of term.”  
“What about McGonagall then? She’s your head of house, isn’t she? Tell her and she can tell Dumbledore.”  
“I don’t know….I guess I can tell her.” She said as she looked at Usagi then looked to the other two. “For now...I wouldn’t mind the escort to Madam Pomfrey.”  
“Of course.” She stood up and looked to her. “Need help getting up?” She shook her head and managed to stand just fine. Lellian glared at the sinks, as if they were evil enough to come to life and harm her hand even more, before she quickly moved to stand beside Blaise.  
“Don’t suppose there’s anything your father can do or would be willing to do to get rid of Umbridge is there?” She asked Draco with a tired smile as she tried to coax some laughter out of the three Slytherins who were more worried over her and her hand. Which Lellian simply refused to allow to happen for much longer than needed. Draco eyed her.   
“I can’t exactly tell him that Umbridge is using some crazy quill on my Gryffindor friend and expect him to step in to get her out of here. I’d have to put myself under that quill to even have a chance of him stepping in.” Lellian chuckled and smiled sadly.  
“I know. Thanks anyways, Draco. But I wouldn’t wish this on anyone...”  
“Lets get you to Pomfrey already.” He gently took her right hand and began walking out the bathroom towards the infirmary with Usagi and Draco behind him. Lellian leaned against Blaise sleepily along the way. She felt better now that her pent up emotions since class had been let out in the bathroom, but it left her tired and her throat raw from screaming.


	14. Dear Padfoot

Early the next morning, Lellian grabbed her quill, ink well, and some parchment. Everyone was still asleep while she dressed in her uniform. Taking a look around the girls dorm at her sleeping housemates and friends, Lellian quickly brushed out her hair and left the tower. Breakfast wasn’t for a while, leaving her just enough time to write the letter she needed to write and send it off with Regulus. Walking into the library, Lellian found a quiet spot near one of the windows and sat down. Turning on the lamp on the table, she unrolled the parchment and untopped her inkwell. Dipping the tip of her quill into the ink, she looked out the window for a few moments before she began to write.

Dear Padfoot,  
I hope you’re all right. It’s starting to get colder here. Winter is definitely on the way. In spite of being back at Hogwarts, I feel more alone than ever. I know you, of all people, will understand. I know Remus would tell me that I’m not alone. He would feel the need to remind me of the friends I have here. Of the family I have waiting for me outside of school. But things just aren’t the same this year, not that we’ve ever had a quiet year to start with.

I’m worried, Padfoot. The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts and Dolores Umbridge is our new DADA professor. There’s something else I long to tell you, but I don’t know if I can write it here. I don’t even know if I can bring myself to tell you what she’s done.

Lellian paused in her letter with sigh and turned her head to look out the window. Could she really tell her guardian what Umbridge had done to her and Harry in detention? She shook her head and glanced to her bandaged hand. It would be a while before she could ever relay that story again. Looking back to her letter, she sighed and lit the near by candle on the table. Placing the sealing wax over the flame to melt as she continued writing.

I miss you Padfoot. We’ll see each other again soon for Christmas.  
Love,  
LB

Leaving her quill dipped in her ink, she turned to the candle only to find it blown out. Confused, she looked around then relit the candle. She did this two more times before she heard a familiar laugh and groaned. “Go away, Peeves!” She growled. The poltergeist only laughed and knocked some books off the shelf near by.  
“Pretty, pretty Black! Sulking like a rat!” She groaned as he painfully tried to rhyme for her.  
“Buzz off!” She said as she got up and picked up the book. Returning it to the shelf he had knocked it off from. Only to turn around and see the poltergeist taking off with her letter. “PEEVES!” He laughed as she chased after him. “Give it back!”  
“A letter, a letter! A letter to who?! Maybe to Potter, maybe to admire!”  
“Peeves!” The poltergeist came to a stop and teasingly held it above her head just out of reach.  
“The letter, the letter! O, the letter! Black’s precious letter, in the grasp of tricksey Peeves!”  
“You are so annoying!”  
“Peeves!” Lellian turned pale and the poltergeist shrieked as they saw the Bloody Baron. “Give the maiden back her letter. That is private, you rat.” Grumbling, Peeves handed over the letter and quickly left. Clutching the letter to her chest, Lellian stared shock that the Slytherin ghost was helping her.  
“Uh….th-thank you….Baron….” The ghost looks at her and nods his head before turning and leaving.

Shaking her head, Lellian decided this was an experience she wouldn’t likely forget and returned to her desk to quickly seal the letter before she could make her way to the owlery and give Regulus the letter.


	15. Thestrals

While Lellian had her encounter with Peeves and the Baron, Harry had wandered out to the grounds of his Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He was surprised to find Luna standing there barefoot and feeding the strange looking horses who had pulled the carriage on their first day here. “Hello, Harry Potter.”  
“Your feet. Aren’t they cold?” He asked curiously.  
“A bit. Unfortunately, all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it.” Harry could only nod his head. He didn’t have to be a genius to know that her housemates were the ones hiding her things on her.  
“What are they?” He asked. Motioning to the strange horses she was feeding.  
“They’re called Thestrals. They’re quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they’re a bit…” Luna paused in her words. Searching for the right one to use as she turned and face him. “Different.”  
“But why can’t some of the others see them?”  
“They can only be seen by people who’ve seen death.” She explained with a sad smile.  
“So you’ve known someone who’s died, then?” Luna nodded.  
“My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine.” Harry frowned to hear of the loss of her mom.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I’ve got dad.” That made Harry happy to hear. That she wasn’t alone and at least had her dad. “We both believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you.”  
“Thanks. Besides a select few, it seems you’re about the only ones that do.”  
“I don’t think that’s true. But I suppose that’s how he wants you to feel.” He looked at her confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I’d want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it’s just you alone…” Luna let the words sink in as she turned her head and looked him over. “You’re not as much of a threat.”


	16. Senshi Meeting

The group of five senshi girls and two guardian cats had all managed to arrange to meet up before breakfast outside by the lake, thanks to their communicators being immune to the magic of Hogwarts that normally prevents electronics from being usable on school grounds. Usagi explained to the group about the dream she’d had and what she and Luna had discussed in regards to that and the Sorting Hat’s words. 

“So there might be another member of the Lunarian family here at Hogwarts?” Ami asked for clarification

“And we have to find this guy?” Asked Minako.

“And you’ve been placed in Slytherin house to find him?” Asked Makoto.

Usagi could only nod. “It sure seems this way. Have I mentioned how much I hate cryptic dreams?” She crossed her arms in annoyance, reminiscing about that one that she and her now late boyfriend Mamoru had shared some time ago when Chibi-Usa had been sent from the past to get help against the Dark Moon clan.

“There’s still the fact we have to do it while dealing with this Umbridge and trying not to end up in detention with her and deal with Ron’s big mouth. It’s amazing how against Slytherin he is compared to his siblings.” Rei added.

Usagi shook her head. “Still? Guess I need to watch my back around him if his dislike for Slytherins is that strong.” She sighed. “Anyway, I guess all we can really do is wait for whatever it takes for this guy to be revealed. We can’t just go around asking guys if they had past lives on the moon.”


	17. McGonagall VS Umbridge

After Harry’s visit with Luna, and Lellian having sent off Regulus with Sirius’s letter, Harry and Lellian walked into the Great Hall a little later that morning and smiled warmly at their friends, who they could hear bickering as usual. 

“Do you ever stop eating?” Hermione asked.

“What? I’m hungry.” Ron defended.

“Sound like someone we know?” Rei teased as Makoto laughed.

“Yeah, Usagi!” Lellian giggled and shook her head. All three girls, plus Ron, looked over at her laugh.

“Harry, Lellian.” Hermione smiled. Happy to see her friends, who had been avoiding them since early this morning.

“Can we join you?” Lellian asked with a smile. Hermione smiled back at her friends and nodded her head. But before either of them could take a seat, the sound of Umbridge and McGonagall talking just outside of the Great Hall drew everyone away from their meals.

“Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?”

“I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices.” Harry and Lellian looked to each other then turned to look briefly at Hermione, who wore a guilty look. Turning their attention back to the two teachers, neither noticed the growing crowd behind them.

“So silly of me, but it sounds as if you’re questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva.” Umbridge challenged, moving up one step to make herself above McGonagall.

“Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods.” McGonagall said just as challenging as she moved up to the same step to be of equal eye level.

“I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.”

This stunned McGonagall, who moved one step down in disbelief. “Disloyalty?”

“Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action.”

It didn’t take much more than that, and the first hanging of Umbridge’s rules, to know that things at Hogwarts were about to change. And not for the better either.


	18. Defending Trelawney

“What’s happened to Dumbledore?!”  
“Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as high inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School.”

All day long, Umbridge had walking into classrooms to interrogate the teachers. it didn’t matter if class had just started or if she was interrupting. No teacher was safe. Not even poor Trelawney. Divination had been interrupted and had been on hold for the past several minutes as poor Trelawney was forced to answer one question after the other. Though Ami was thoroughly confused as to why this needed, she had learned from her friends that this Umbridge woman was bad news and well disliked amongst the Hogwarts students. “Just one question, dear. You’ve been in this post how long, exactly?” Trelawney stuttered to answer her. Ami glared at the pink dressed woman and wanted nothing more than to tell her to leave Trelawney alone. “Could you please predict something for me?”  
“I’m sorry?” Trelawney asked stunned. Stuttering in surprise.  
“One teensy little prophecy?”  
“I-I can’t...I can’t ma-”  
“Pity.” That is not fair! Ami thought angered. It wasn’t Trelawney’s fault. She couldn’t just make her gift come on a whim like that!  
“No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something. Yes, I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger.” There was a moment of held breaths as eyes shifted to Umbridge.  
“Lovely.” Usagi is right. She is horrid!

After a rather horrid day of Umbridge sticking herself in every classroom to interrogate all the professors, Lellian couldn’t have been happier to meet up with Usagi and some of the others in the courtyard. “Oh. You guys wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had!” She said as she noticed all the gathered students. “Hey...uh, Ami. What’s going on?” She asked as she moved to stand beside the short blue haired female from Ravenclaw.  
“It’s Professor Trelawney.”  
“What?!” Several others asked. Lellian didn’t give time to listen to anyone else as she pushed her way towards the front of the crowd. Harry, Hermione, and Usagi right on her heels.  
“Sixteen years I’ve lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can’t do this.”  
“Actually, I can.” Lellian moved to step forward, but Usagi and Hermione grabbed hold of her arms and kept her firmly rooted beside them as McGonagall stepped forward and wrapped her arms comfortingly around Trelawney. “Something you’d like to say?” Umbridge asked rather smugly.  
“Oh, there are several things I would like to say!” Minerva snapped.  
“There-” Umbridge was quickly interrupted as Dumbledore made his presence known as the large doors to the courtyard all but slammed open.  
“Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?” McGonagall and many others looked rather relieved to see Dumbledore, and all Divination Students were happy that their teacher would be staying.  
“Sybil, dear. This way.” The two woman walked up to Dumbledore and Sybil grasped at his hand for dear life.  
“Thank you.” Trelawney repeated over and over again before McGonagall moved them past the head master.  
“Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23 as enacted by the minister-”  
“You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster.” Umbridge’s feathers were ruffled as a look of determination clouded her eyes.  
“For now.” Umbridge turned and went back inside.

Hushed whispers broke over the gathered crowd that had just witnessed the scene before them. Dumbledore turned and looked at all the students before loudly declaring, “Don’t you all have studying to do?” With nothing further from the head master, students scrambled to get to their houses. All but two. Harry and Lellian broke apart from the crowd to chase after him.  
“Professor!”  
“Professor!”  
“Professor Dumbledore!”  
“Professor! Please wait!”  
“Professor Dumbledore!”


	19. Answering Your Letter

The portrait to Gryffindor tower opens to allow six Gryffindors into the common room that evening. ”That foul, evil, old gargoyle!” Lellian fumed as she went and sat down on the floor in front of the hearth.  
“We’re not learning how to defend ourselves.” Rei said as she took a seat on the couch and leaned back.  
“We’re not learning how to pass our OWLs.” Hermione grumbled, taking a seat in one of the close by chairs.  
“She’s taking over the entire school!” Makoto said with anger, taking a seat beside Rei. Ron and Harry sat down near Lellian on the floor.  
“This is a disaster! What are we going to do?” Lellian asked as she looked at them. No one had an answer to this. As the night passed, they mulled over ideas on how they could put a stop to Umbridge till one by one, everyone had gone to bed. All but Lellian and Harry who had changed topic quickly to discuss why Dumbledore wouldn’t acknowledge them this year. Lellian was ready to join the girls when Seamus’s recent Daily Prophet, lying forgotten on a table, caught her attention with an article.

“Security has been and will remain the Ministry’s top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black.”

Growling, Lellian crumpled the newspaper up and threw it into the hearth. Promptly startling Harry, who looked at her with concern. She only shook her head and turned to go upstairs when a noise came from the hearth. Catching their attention. The two looked to the hearth to see the fire collapsing in on itself for a moment before forming a face that coughed out sparks then looked to the two teenagers. “Harry. Lellian.”  
“Sirius!”  
“What are you doing here?” Lellian asked worried, returning to her place beside Harry on the floor.  
“Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What’s she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?” Lellian shook her head.  
“She’s not letting us use magic at all.”  
“Well, I’m not surprised. The latest intelligence-”  
“Meaning from Kingsley.” Sirius gave her a pointed stare that she knew meant she was silently being reprimanded for interrupted.  
“The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn’t want you trained in combat.” The two teens looked at each other curiously then back to Sirius.  
“Combat? What does he think, we’re forming some sort of wizard army?” Harry asked. Both teens hoped he was joking, but seeing the serious look they were getting, they knew things had only gotten much worse.  
“That’s exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He’s becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn’t want me telling you two this, but...things aren’t going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move.” Lellian and Harry gulped a bit.  
“Well, what can we do?” She asked just as a door opened and closed from upstairs.  
“Someone’s coming!” Harry hissed in alert.  
“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you’re on your own.”

The two were left alone with shared worried looks. “What are we going to do, Harry?” She asked. Neither aware that Rei and Makoto were hidden just out of sight on the stairs behind them.  
“I don’t know…”


	20. What Are We Going to Do?

Lellian couldn’t sleep that night, no matter how hard she tried. Frustrated, she sighs and gets up from her bed. For a few moments, she stares out the window in thought before sharply turning and leaving the room. Much like she had over the years when it was needed, more so for her first two years, Lellian snuck herself into the boys room and searched Harry’s things in silence till she found the cloak. I’m just gonna start hiding it in my room. Not like he’ll be needing it lately… She thought with a shake of her head. As quietly as she came, she left the room and the tower. Pausing only once to tell the nearest painting to get her Blaise and Draco and have them meet her in their usual spot.

It was nearly twenty minutes before she heard Draco softly call out for her. “I’m here.” Removing the invisibility cloak, she ignored their questioned looks and walked over to them as she launched right into what she had learned from Sirius. By the time she had finished her tale, Draco was leaning against a stall with his arms folded over his chest and Blaise and Lellian were sitting on the floor near the sinks. She sat with her back pressed to his chest.

“He really is out there, isn’t he?” Blaise asked softly. Trying to not sound worried or scared for Lellian’s sake. He already didn’t like the idea of her being in danger since their first year, but to know things were just getting worse only scared him more.

“We’ve got to be able to defend ourselves.”

“And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will.”

“But who?” Blaise shrugged his shoulder as Lellian leaned her head back against him and closed her eyes. The very same question went unspoken just moments earlier in the common room. We need someone who has gone up against him before. Someone who has faced the dark forces and lived. Someone knowledged enough to know just what spells will save us. Someone like… Suddenly she gasped and lifted her head as she opened her eyes and looked at them rather excited.

“Harry!”

“What?”

“Potter?!”


	21. Dumbledore's Army

It was a very good thing it was a weekend. Lellian had eagerly told the others of her idea over breakfast earlier that week and the rest of the week was spent finding a good place that wasn’t on Umbridge’s radar and then secretly spreading the word about this meeting. Harry had no idea and say in it till last minute. And that last minute was sadly over breakfast this morning. Snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The four Gryffindors were dressed in their warmest winter garb as they walked through Hogsmeade. “This is mad. Who’d wanna be taught by me? I’m a nutter, remember?” Harry said as he looked to his friends.  
“Look on the bright side: You can’t be any worse than old toad face.” Lellian and Hermione looked at Ron before they both sighed and shook their head as Harry chuckled.  
“Thanks, Ron.”  
“I’m here for you, mate.”  
“Who’s supposed to be meeting us, then?”  
“Just a couple of people.” Hermione said. Shoving her numbing fingers into the pockets of her coat to get warm.  
“How much further is it?”  
“Not much.” She said as she pointed to the little inn just on the skirts of Hogsmeade.

Upon entering it, they were happy for the warmth coming from the lit hearth but the size of the place was questionable. “Lovely spot.” Harry said sarcastically as he looked to the others. Lellian smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
“Thought it would be safer off the beaten track.” Silence filled the room for a moment till the bleating of a goat broke it.  
“Matey, come back here.” Harry sighed and shook his head.

Soon enough, the majority of Gryffindor tower was in the inn with some Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and a Slytherin. Harry was a little overwhelmed by how many had gathered there. No one said anything for a few moments as the shock settled in and wore off. “Hi.” Hermione said as she slowly came to a stand and looked at everyone. “So you all know why we’re here.”  
“We need a teacher.” Lellian said quickly. “A proper teacher.”  
“One who’s had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.”  
“Why?” Seamus asked. Harry, Lellian, Ron, and Hermione turned to the boy they have known for fifteen years and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.  
“Why? Because You-Know-Who’s back, you tosspot.” Ron said with a slight glare. Seamus still didn’t look sold.  
“So he says?” He said, motioning to Harry. Lellian had, had enough of Seamus’s attitude this year.  
“So Dumbledore says, you git!” She snapped.  
“So Dumbledore says because he says?!”  
“The point is, where’s the proof?” Minako said quickly before the two Gryffindors could be the death of each other.  
“If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…” Rikki began carefully. Cedric was touchy subject still and no one really had the heart to speak of him.  
“I’m not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that’s why you’re here, clear out now.” Harry said as he stood up and placed a hand on Lellian’s shoulder as he looked to Ron and Hermione. “Come on. They’re here because they think I’m some freak.”  
“Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?” This halted any further action from anyone as eyes turned to Luna before looking to Harry for an answer. Lellian turned to meet their gaze.  
“Yes. I’ve seen it.”  
“Blimey, Harry. I didn’t know you could do that.” Voiced Dean impressed.  
“And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore’s office.” Ron said, recalling second year as he looked to Ginny.  
“It’s true!” She said as she looked around and nodded eagerly.  
“Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once.” Hermione said, thinking back to two years ago.  
“And last year…” Lellian hesitated before answering. “He really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh.” The image of the Dark Mark in the sky at the Quidditch match flashed through her minds eyes.  
“Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help.”  
“He’s just being modest.”  
“No, Hermione, I’m not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you’re a second away from being murdered…” The room was in a deathly silence as everyone looked to Harry with sad eyes. “Or watching a friend die right before your eyes…” No one could forget the sight of Cedric laying there lifeless on the ground. Dirty, bloodied, cut, and eyes open. “You don’t know what that’s like.” Hermione reached over and gently took his hand as she sat down.  
“You’re right, Harry, we don’t.”  
“That’s why we need your help. Because if we’re going to have any chance at beating Voldemort…” She said nothing further. She didn’t have too. Everyone knew that if they wanted to survive, they would need his help.  
“He really is back then isn’t he?” Rikki folded her arms over her chest and gulped. Harry could only nod before it seemed like the room came in a silent agreement that this private class, was desperately needed. A parchment marked ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ at the top of the paper with an inkwell and quill was placed on a table that was moved before Harry. Practically everyone in the room signed their names. But there was still more to be recruited.

“Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won’t find out.” Stated Harry as he, Lellian, Ron, Hermione, Rei, and Makoto walked back through Hogsmeade for Hogwarts.  
“The Shrieking Shack?” Harry shook his head at Lellian.  
“It’s too small.”  
“Forbidden Forest?” Ron’s eyes went wide as he looked to Hermione.  
“Not bloody likely!” He said, shuddering as he remembered the spiders that lurked there.  
“Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?” Rei asked. Turning her head to look at him.  
“Who cares?” All eyes turned onto Hermione in shock. “I mean, it’s sort of exciting, isn’t it, breaking the rules?” Lellian laughed with a grin as Harry only smiled.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?” Hermione laughed at Ron and blushed a bit.  
“Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today.”  
“What’s that?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at Makoto. All the girls in the group looked at each other with a grin and giggled.  
“Cho couldn’t take her eyes off you, could she?” Lellian teased as Harry stopped walking and looked at them with a blush. Making the girls laugh even more.


	22. Room of Requirement

The next morning, seven Gryffindors walked together down to breakfast and to their shared classes. “Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We’ve got to make sure, wherever it is, there’s no chance she can find us.” Harry said as he looked at his friends who smiled back at him and nodded at him.  
“Will do, Harry.”

All student organizations are henceforth disbanded.  
Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.

These stupid rules had been announced over and over again throughout the day. Umbridge had walked the halls and used her magic to push boyfriends and girlfriends away from each other, tuck shirts in, ect. It was maddening! Draco had wandered up to the seventh floor in hopes of getting away from the crowds and from Umbridge for a while. And apparently, he wasn’t alone. Neville was taking advantage of that afternoon and their study hall to search for a place for the army to practice where they wouldn’t be found. He never even saw Draco coming till their shoulders bumped. Making him stumble. Draco turned and faced Neville for a moment with a sneer. “Watch where you’re going, Longbottom.” Neville clenched his fists into tight hands and glared after the retreating blonde Slytherin. He was wishing nothing more than to find a room where no one could find him. Out of everyone who teased him or made fun of him, Draco was the worst. He had made Neville’s life a living hell since day one. That’s when he heard it. The grating sound of stone shifting against each other. Turning curiously, he watched a door that hadn’t been there before appear for him.  
“Woah…” He breathed before grinning and running off to get the others. They just had to know about this room!

When he came bursting into the Great Hall, his words barely made a lick of sense to the others. The most they understood was that they had to follow him and quickly. Lunch and studies abandoned, they did just that. When they came across the new door, they all shared a look of shock and surprise. 

“You’ve done it, Neville.” Hermione praised as she looked at her housemate.

“You found the Room of Requirement.” Lellian told him as she grinned. It was perfect! Just what they needed.

“The what?” Rei asked. Turning her head to look at the fiery red headed Gryffindor.

“It’s also known as the Come and Go Room.” Lellian nodded at Hermione and looked to Rei.

“The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it’s always equipped for the seeker’s needs.”

“So say you really needed the toilet…”

“Ew, Ron….”

“Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea.”

“It’s brilliant. It’s like Hogwarts wants us to fight back.”

“Of course it does. Otherwise...it wouldn’t have given us this room.”


	23. Who Your Real Friends Are

Usagi stood outside a girls bathroom waiting for Lellian to pass by to talk to her separate from the Great Hall. Lellian would have come by walking discreetly with Draco just in front of her and Blaise to her left. To anyone, it would have looked as if she just got unlucky coming down to the Great Hall. But to anyone who knew their secret, they knew the three would have been holding a conversation without anyone noticing. Usagi grinned as she saw the three and silently sighed in relief.

“Hey Lellian. Can I talk to you? Girl to girl.” She gestured with her head to the bathroom. 

Lellian had stopped when Usagi called her name. Draco and Blaise had stopped too, but upon hearing the request from Usagi, the two met Lellian’s eyes and gave a quick nod before going into the Great Hall. Knowing the two would join them when they had finished their girl talk. “Sure. What’s up?” Usagi gently pulled Lellian into the bathroom before answering Lellian’s question.

“Well, um I know this first request might seem a little silly. See I’m used to having a view of the moon at night from my window at home. Being in the dungeon makes that kinda difficult, especially in times when my mind is all jumbled up. You wouldn’t happen to know of a good place to go where I could still look at it, would you?”

“That’s not silly at all. Just this summer, I spent most nights stargazing because I never really got to do it as a kid. It was too dangerous for me.” Lellian said as she shrugged her shoulders a bit before smiling. “Have you tried the Astronomy tower? I hear it has a great view of the moon and stars at night and that it’s the best place in school to watch the sun rises.”

“Awesome! I’ll definitely try it. Rei used to tease me that I like looking at the moon so much because my name literally means Rabbit of the Moon.” Lellian couldn’t help the little giggle that came out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t laugh, but it’s a cute name.” She said as she smiled sadly. “I was suppose to be named after my mum. Her name was Lily. Hence Lellian.”

“It’s alright. Your mom’s name sounds pretty. And yours does too.” She smiled.

“Thanks. I apparently look a lot like my mum too. Except for my eyes. Everyone says they’re my dads.” Lellian turned and looked at herself in the mirror. “I wish I could remember more about them. They died when I was a baby and H-Nevermind.” She turned back around and faced Usagi. “Anyways! There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Sure. What is it?” She’d noticed Lellian’s slip but wasn’t going to push on it.

“Harry has agreed to teach a selective few how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts. We’re called Dumbledore’s Army. I was wondering if you wanted to join us.”

“Of course. Nothing wrong with staying in practice and learning things. We’re obviously not gonna learn with Umbitch.” She blushed a bit, not normally cursing like that.

Lellian laughed and grinned. “Exactly. Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto will be there too. And, surprisingly enough, Rikki. So you won't be alone and you’ll more than likely meet new people too.” She said with a smile. “All you have to do, is right after the feast, go up to the seventh floor, left corridor. You may have to circle the corridor till the room appears but a door will show up opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach Trolls ballet.”

“After the feast, huh? I’ll be there.” She grinned. “We should get to dinner. Before Blaise and Draco start getting all panicky.” She giggled. “Go on ahead. I’ll be in there soon. Then you can let the others know I’ll be at the meeting.” At the mention of Blaise and Draco having the off chance of panicking over the two of them having a girl talk, Lellian blushed. It wasn’t even just an off chance. It was a fact. And she knew that the two of them wouldn’t hesitate to come in just to see if she was okay. Even just to see that the both of them were okay.

“Yeah, I should go calm their pounding hearts...and I’ll let the others know for sure!” Usagi nodded.

“See you in there I guess. Or better yet, after dinner.” She smiled Lellian nodded and waved before heading out of the bathroom and hurrying into the Great Hall with a smile on her face.

Usagi watched Lellian leave before she sighed and looked in the mirror. She pulled out a star shaped locket that she kept hidden under her top and rubbed it between her fingers for a bit before hiding it again. She then took a deep breath and headed out the bathroom into the Great Hall as well.

“Where did you wander off too?” Harry asked as she sat down at the table. Lellian briefly met eyes at the Slytherin table before looking to Harry.

“It was Usagi. She just wanted to talk, and she’s agreed to be a part of the fight!” Lellian said happily as she looked away to her food again. Taking a bite of her chicken and washing it down with whatever was in her goblet to drink tonight. While Hermione, Makoto, Rei and Harry all seemed to be happy about Usagi joining in, a certain red head was not.

“Lellian….can I speak to you by the door? Alone.” Ron hissed out. He knew what he was going to say would likely infuriate some of his housemates but between the four hot headed Gryffindor girls, he’d considered Lellian a lesser evil compared to Makoto and Rei, especially after his one outburst where Makoto slapped him. His hair had stayed on end for a week after that like static and he still wasn’t sure how the brunette had caused that. He then stood, leaving his plate and headed to stand by the door to wait for her.

Lellian had looked at Ron with disbelief as he asked to speak to her. “But...But I just star-” She stopped as he got up and walked away from the table. Frowning, she sighed and quickly took a bite of her food before following after him. This had to be serious if even he walked away from his food. Something she had never seen him do so willingly. “Ron….are you okay? You like...NEVER ever walk away from your food.” Lellian said as she joined him at the door with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side a bit.

“No I’m not okay. First that Rikki...and now Usagi? What’s with you inviting those snakes anyway? I was willing to let Rikki slide….but not Usagi as much as she’s around Malfoy. You know that Usagi likely only agreed so she can report back to the ferret who’ll report to his father who’ll report back to You-Know-Who? You should know by now not to associate with those dirty snakes.” He looked all smug. Just as Ron finished speaking, the sound of something metal could be heard hitting the floor followed by sniffles. The next thing that Lellian might catch would be a glimpse of Usagi’s blond ponytails as the girl turned and ran.

“Usagi!” Lellian stared after her friend with hurt and confusion. The whole hall become quiet and she knew eyes were on her. Had Ron set her up?! Turning her furious gaze on her friend, a resounding smack echoed in the Great Hall as Lellian stepped back with a shake of her head. “I can’t believe you would stoop so low….You’re no better than Draco, Ron!” She said as she turned to follow after Usagi. Pausing only for a moment to look at him again. “Not all Slytherins are evil. In case it slipped your notice, one of those ‘dirty snakes’ took me to the dance last year and I was in a blissful heaven because of it till you mucked up the night with Hermione.” That was the last she had to say to her friend before she too fled from the Great Hall to find Usagi and set things right.

Ron took the smack from Lellian and seemed unfazed by it even as Lellian ran out the hall after Usagi. “Pathetic.” He muttered before starting to turn to go back to his food. When something on the floor caught his eye just as he turned. There sitting on the floor, was Usagi’s star locket. He turned back with the intent to pick it up and toss it somewhere when he got the chance. Before his hand could touch it, Rikki swiped the necklace up and glared at Weasley like he was a rat.

“Don’t even think of touching this, you mangy Lion!” She sneered at him as Draco and Blaise flanked her left and right. Each with their own matching glares/sneers of hate for the Weasley boy. He shrugged.

“Not my fault she left it behind. She shouldn’t have dropped it if she wanted it.” He glared at Draco. “Don’t expect me to apologize for making your little girlfriend cry. How long before you reveal she’s nothing more than a toy for you to get your rocks off Malfoy?” He once again had his little smug look, so full of himself.

Rikki threw a quick swing with her fist towards Ron. She smiled satisfied when she heard a sickening crunch as her punch efficiently broke his nose. “That’s for bad mouthing Usagi…” She said before turning to go see if she couldn’t find Usagi and Lellian. Ron held his nose and the effect of his resulting glare was clearly lost. 

Draco and Blaise both smirked. Draco had happened to glance in the direction of the other three houses to find Usagi’s closest friends who clearly had death glares all aimed at the Weasley boy as well. The blond then leaned in close to Ron. “Least I don’t have my housemates kicking my arse at least once a week. Which is more than I can say for you.” He straightened up.

And as Draco straightened out his uniform, Blaise walked up to Ron and picked him up by the collar of his uniform. His face threateningly close to Ron’s so they couldn’t be overheard. “If I EVER hear you call Lels pathetic again...a broken nose is all you’ll be wishing for by the time I’m through, Weasley.” Blaise dropped him and turned away from the Gryffindor.

“Come on Blaise...let’s go find the girls. I’m sure there’s more than enough people here to handle Weasel.” With that he and Blaise left as well to see if they could find the girls. 

Ron would finally turn and caught first the death glares from Minako at Hufflepuff and Ami at Ravenclaw before catching the death glares from Makoto, Rei and Hermione, a sure sign he was in for it in the common room. He looked to Harry and even his older twin brothers for help. All three boys had their hands up in mock surrender, signaling he was on his own as he returned to his plate.

Usagi had high tailed it from the hall in tears, going too fast for anyone to be able to immediately catch up with her should they try. All that time of being late to school in Japan and running to dodge enemy attacks seemed to still be in her favor as she headed straight for the dungeons, intending to go for the Slytherin common room. By the time Lellian had even made it out the hall, Usagi would have been long out of sight. When Lellian made it past the doors and the steps, she came to a stop and looked around frantically before frowning and taking a seat on the steps. Pulling her knees towards her chest. “Now what am I going to do? She probably thinks the worse of me…” Lellian muttered sadly as she felt her eyes water. Why did everything have to be so complicated this year?

”Lellian?” The girl looked up to see Rikki holding Usagi’s necklace and she frowned even more.

“You must hate me too…” Riki blinked confused at the red head.

“Black, what are you babbling about? We don’t hate you. After all, you’re not the one who said that stuff. It was Weasley, or did you forget that he bad mouthed you too.” She scoffed as she walked over to Lellian and sat down beside her. “Who is he to tell you, who you can and can’t associate with, anyways. Blaise is the one who took you to the dance, not anyone from your house or any other house. Blaise is the one who's made you happy and helped you heal from Diggory, not anyone in your house or the other houses.” 

Lellian sniffled and looked up at Rikki with a small smile.“You don’t hate me?”

“Not at all. You got set up. No doubt he saw Usagi coming and took advantage of that. So if it makes you feel any better, I broke his nose for you and Usagi. Even though I said it was for bad mouthing Usagi, it was also for bad mouthing you too.” Rikki said as she put an arm around the girls shoulders as Blaise and Draco walked out into the hall. “It just went unspoken, but it was a silent agreement between the three of us.”

“And if it makes you feel even better, there are five girls still in there ready to unleash some wrath on Weasley. The death glares they’re giving him are quite scary. Enough for other Gryffindors to give him the sign that he’s on his own.” Draco smirked.

“I’d hate to be him right now.” Blaise shuddered. “No sign of Usagi?”

Lellian shook her head. “She was no where in sight when I walked out here...I feel horrible! I wouldn’t be surprised if she hates me now.” She frowned. “I can’t believe Ron would do that! Set me up like that...I thought he was...my friend. He’s suppose to be my friend. We’ve already been through too much and now…” Lellian shook her head. “I have to find Usagi! I have to apologize!”

“Calm down Lels. We’ll find her.” Blaise stepped forward and grabbed her hand. “Let’s figure out all the places we think she’s more likely to go. The dungeons is one. Girls bathrooms...Lels...can you think of anywhere else?” 

“The astronomy tower. It’s why she pulled me into the bathroom as we came down for dinner. She said she missed having a view of the moon because at her old school, she would always have a view of the moon. Usagi said that having a view of the moon was always nice and helped her think whenever her head was all jumbled.” She said as she laced her fingers in with his.

“Then that’s a place we’ll start. We’ll cover more area if we split up. Rikki and I can go check the dungeons and you and Blaise can go check the astronomy tower. After that, it’ll be a matter of checking the bathrooms.” Lellian nods at Draco and gets up to her feet. Rikki follows suit. “Where shall we meet up?” Draco looked to the other three. Lellian bit her bottom lip for a moment.

“Seventh floor, left corridor. Opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.” Draco nodded and turned to head for the dungeons with Rikki following. Blaise then looked to Lellian with a smile.

“We’ll find her Lels. It’ll all be okay. Let’s get going.” He turned in the direction of the astronomy tower. Lellian walked right beside him. Her hand in his the whole time.

Usagi was in the common room on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she rocked back and forth. She still didn’t understand why Ron had such hatred towards her all because of her House when she hadn’t done anything to him directly. The entrance to the common room opens and voices echo in the entrance way.

“I should have done more than break his nose! Bad mouthing Usagi is one thing, but to bad mouth his own house mate, and thus indirectly bad mouth Blaise?” Rikki hissed. “Ergh! He’s not gonna get away with this!”

Usagi slightly perked upon hearing Rikki talk of breaking Ron’s nose but made no other move to acknowledge her housemates.

“Of course not. Even just for Usagi alone, he’s going to get it. I told you, you should’ve seen how those girls looked at him. I’ll be surprised if he’s even still able to walk tomorrow.” Draco responded. “Let’s get to looking for Usagi in here.” 

Usagi stayed still and quiet from her spot on the floor, even though she knew they’d likely spot her eventually. Rikki nodded and followed him to the common room and smiled instantly. “Usagi! There you are! You really worried us, ya know. Lellian is freaking out. She thinks you hate her.” She said as she walked up to Usagi and remembered that she was still holding the necklace. “Oh, yeah! Here. I saved it from that dirty Lion. You really should be more careful. If Weasley had gotten to it first, we would have never seen it again.”

Usagi looked up at her housemates in shock, gasping as she saw Rikki holding her locket. “My locket!” She took her necklace back and put it back in place around her neck. “Thanks Rikki. I would’ve gone insane if that Weasel had done something to it.” She then started to open the locket, sighing in relief when it started playing music upon opening it. “Oh thank goodness. It still works. But I could never hate Lellian. She has no reason to think I’d hate her. “ She closed her locket, tears still flowing down her cheeks. 

“Yeah, well...it’s Lellian we’re talking about. She worries about all of her friends. Weasley set her up and we all know how things looked. She does too. That’s why she thinks you hate her. It would be wise to find her in the morning and tell her otherwise. Blaise is with her right now trying to put her head at ease.” Usagi shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

“No offense to Blaise, but I’d rather not wait until morning. This is Lellian we’re talking about. She’ll continue to worry about it once they go separate ways. I’d feel better if it’s straightened out tonight.” She stood up. “Come with me to find them?” She looked to the two.” Rikki looked at Draco and bit her bottom lip.

“Well….” She looks back to Usagi and caves. Sorry Blaise...can’t stall her forever. “Okay. She said we’re to meet on the seventh floor, left corridor. Opposite some tapestry.” Just before Usagi could answer, the lights began to flicker.

“Seventh floor is where the entrance to Gryffindor tower is, right?” She chuckled nervously. Rikki sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on. We’ll go find this location together.” Rikki said with a laugh. Usagi shook her head quickly and sat down once more, on the couch this time.

“I’ll wait til morning. That light flickering is a sign of a very angry Makoto. Her temper can be quite….electrifying so to speak. Rei’s temper isn’t too much better...very fiery.” Draco cocked an eyebrow.

“Is that so? Then I really would hate to be on their bad sides.”

“Sad to say for Weasley. Must suck to be him at the moment.” Rikki said as she took a seat beside Usagi. “At any rate, Lellian is with Blaise and he’ll set her ease. Though….well let’s just say he may not show up till morning.” She said as she leaned back and looked at the curious eyes of Draco and Usagi. “That’s all I’m sayin’ too.” Usagi glanced at Rikki before giggling.

“Well, I’m not tired, guess I’ll start on homework.”

“Yeah, me too…” Rikki said as she quickly got up and left to get her classwork from the girls dorm before Draco could question what Rikki had said that made Usagi laugh. Guess it’ll have to wait till morning… Draco thought to himself. Usagi giggled and reached for her bag, which she’d had with her since class and started pulling out stuff to do her work. She then looked over to Draco.

“Dray?...You alright?” Draco looked to Usagi and nodded his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, just curious about Blaise now is all. And worried for Lellian. Weasley really showed his colours to her tonight, but they’ve been through a lot. It’ll be hard for her to not be friends with him.” He moved over to the empty seat beside her and sat down. Folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back and closed his eyes. “What about you? Are you alright?” 

“I would tell you to ask Blaise, but I have a feeling he’s too much a gentleman. And she’ll be alright. As for me, I am now. I wouldn’t ask her to stop being friends with him.” She sighed and started fiddling with her locket once more. “His words did hurt...especially since he seems so hell bent that you, me and Rikki and likely Blaise are truly evil. But in the end, I was more worried about my locket possibly being gone for good. It really is special to me, with special memories around it.” She flicked it open once more and looked at the little picture that was also inside. A picture of her and a dark haired older man, Mamoru. Curiously, Draco opened his eyes and glanced over.

“Who is he?”

“My boyfriend….my late boyfriend. He was killed during the summer.” She didn’t realize it but she had started crying again while thinking of Mamoru. Draco frowned and shifted awkwardly. He had never really hugged a crying girl before. Hence why the last time he had seen Lellian upset, he had placed a hand on her shoulder. He hadn’t really known what to do. Then again with Lellian dating his best friend, he hadn’t exactly wanted to overstep some sort of boundary either. Looking back at Usagi, he felt the urge to hug her. He tried to tell himself it was because she was upset and crying, but he was sure it was because of something else. Something he didn’t have the answer for just yet.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked…” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck before awkwardly moving a little closer to wrap his arms in an awkward hug.

She leaned against him, her head leaning on his shoulder. She felt safe...but not in that boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way….but for another reason. She just couldn’t pinpoint it yet. “It’s alright. I probably would’ve mentioned it sometime. I usually end up crying before I fall asleep. I still haven’t quite gotten over losing him. He was killed a week before the girls and I transferred here. This locket is one of the few things I have left to remind me of him. That, and a ring he gave me before he left for America.” Draco frowned at him and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Usagi. I-Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just keep being the good friend to me that you are. It’s a big help. Even just being for me now is a big help. If not for you, Blaise and Rikki, I think I would’ve been a lot worse off since my first night here at Hogwarts, separated from my oldest friends.” She lifted her head up and looked at him with a soft smile. Draco smiled a little and nodded his head.

“Just keep being me...yeah, I can do that. Besides. You’re a friend of Lellian’s and we promised her, well Blaise promised, that we would look out for you. A friend of hers, is a friend of ours.”

She grinned. “Seems I owe her a lot then. The way you two act in my favor, I’d think you guys adopted me as a sister without telling me or something.” She giggled as she sat up and started on her homework.

“It would seem that way, huh?” He said as he folded his hands behind his head again and closed his eyes again.

Usagi continued to work on her assignments, glancing to Draco from time to time. After a couple of hours, she begins to pack her bag back up and stretches, glancing to him again to see if he’s sleep. Draco had long since stretched himself out and fallen asleep on the couch. One arm under his head as a pillow and a hand resting on his chest, which rose and fell with even breathing. Usagi smiled and summoned a blanket to lay over him gently before she grabbed her bag and headed to bed.


	24. Training Begins

The next morning, things were tense in Gryffindor house. Ron, who was walking with a limp, slight burns and looked severely beaten along with accidentally shocking anyone who came near him, and Lellian, who had a glow about her, were not on speaking terms. The girls spent the better half of the morning trying to get Lellian to spill the beans about why she seemed to be ‘glowing’ this morning. But her lips were sealed shut. She would only say, “A lady never spills her secret.” It would cause a collective gasp as the girls seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind her words before they all broke out into giggles as Lellian blushed brightly. Everyone who was ready to fight back, were alerted on where and how they needed to meet after the feast that night. They were alerted of the first spell they would learn. One to disarm their enemy.  
“You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk.” Came the annoying voice of Umbridge as she walked down the isle of DADA class.  
“No need to think is more like it.” Lellian muttered harshly.  
“Expelliarmus.” Neville whispered from behind her. Trying to practice in advance to tonight.  
“Wands away.” Lellian shot a discrete glare towards Umbridge as Neville put his wand away. This was exactly why DA was formed. Thus the day passed with little to no problems, those problems being Blaise, Draco, and Rikki making it their personal goal to make Ron’s day hell for him.

When night fell and the feast was over, everyone went back to their commons room and then waited till the opportune moment before leaving to meet in the Room of Requirement. Harry thought it was best to start things off with learning how to disarm. His helper? Lellian. Something she proudly took into account as she went from student to student. Helping them and correcting their stances. “Expelliarmus!” Neville frowned and looked at Lellian. “I’m hopeless.” She shook her head.  
“You’re just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this.” She moved up beside him and aimed at the practice dummy. Making sure he could see the way she held her wand, the way she moved it, and how she positioned herself. “Expelliarmus!” The wand in the dummy’s hand went flying. “Now you try!” She smiled and moved aside so he could try again.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It’s a wizard’s-"  
"Or a witch’s…" Lellian mutters, earning a bit of a glare from Harry.   
"Bread and butter, really." Harry continued saying. Ignoring Lellian's interruption as he stepped up beside Usagi, who was attending her first meeting with them. "So come on, then, Usagi. Give it your best shot." Said blonde looked to her fourteen year old Slytherin partner, Rikki, won gave an encouraging nod of her head. Nodding her head to Harry, she moves up a little and looks at the dummy. Posed and ready to strike.  
"Stupefy!" With a flourish over her wand, she almost succeeds in disarming the dummy.  
“Good. Not bad at all, Usagi. Well done.” Harry smiled as Lellian nodded satisfied. Over in the other corner, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to practice as well.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you.” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Thanks, Ronald.” Hermione scoffed. Lellian giggled and shook her head.  
“Come on, Ron.”  
“Come on, Ron.”  
“You can do it.”  
“Come on, Ron.” Cheered various boys as Lellian leaned back against one of the mirrors near Fred and George.  
“One Sickle.”  
“Two sickles.”  
“You’re on.” Lellian only grinned at the boys as they watched the two get into position. Ready to strike, it was obvious that Ron was nervous. Only few people knew he liked Hermione and hurting her wasn’t likely to happen. Ron got as far as raising his wand and starting to say the word, but…  
“Stupefy!!” Hermione was quicker. Ron was thrown back hard from the force of the spell. Holding her hand up to the two brothers, Lellian grinned as the two sickles were placed in her hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Not a chance.”  
“I let her do that. It’s good manners, isn’t it? It was completely intentional.” Ami, who had walked over with Ron, snorted in disbelief at Ron’s claim he let Hermione get him.  
“Yeah, right!”

In another part of the room, Harry walked around observing and lecturing. Stopping near Ami, Harry moved to adjust the aim of the blue haired Ravenclaw. "Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." He said. Stepping back to watch. Ami took a breath and looked hard at the wand the dummy held as she focused. Feeling the magic.  
"Expelliarmus!" With a small flick of her wand, the dummy was disarmed with ease. Making Harry grin.  
"Very good!" He praised. Moving into another group that had Cho and Nigel, who was being levitated off the ground. "Keep your concentration." He commented. Stopping just near Chi as he watched. "Great! A little higher." He gently lifted Cho's arm. Causing the girl to look at him. Breaking her concentration and sending Nigel to the ground with a help and a loud THUMP!  
"I’m okay. I’m okay." Nigel said, standing up as he brushed himself off. Looking about as if to conserve his pride, while Harry cleared his throat nervously and walked away from the group. Moving to watch Minako and Rei try to disarm each other.  
"Stupefy."  
"Stupefy."


	25. Become Our Spies

Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the high inquisitor’s office.

After the announcement of the Inquisitorial Squad first went up, Lellian took the first chance she had to meet with Blaise and Draco in the bathroom, wanting them to join the squad for sake of appearances. But the two boys were reluctant really to get involved, even if it was something the rest of the school might expect of them. 

“You two could very well be our eyes and ears with Umbridge. The others don’t need to know about this! It’ll stay between us” She explained.

"Not even Rikki or Usagi?" Draco questioned. He didn't like the idea of keeping something so big from them.

"Not even them. It's better if it stays between the three of us. Not that I don't believe they can keep a secret because I'm sure they can. But the fewer people who know the truth, the better. As a precaution, less chance of someone we definitely don't want knowing finding out. So, will you guys do it?" Lellian looked between them expectantly.

"I'm in." Blaise agreed. "Though we can't deflect her from coming after you and Potter, for obvious reasons. No matter how much she might be gunning for you two."

"I'm in too." The blond ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "But if Rikki and Usagi come after us for not telling them the truth, I'm pointing them your way." 

Lellian grinned and hugged them both, kissing Blaise on the cheek. "Thanks you two."


	26. Kissing Cho

Winter break was just hours away! Many were going home, some were staying behind. Lellian herself was debating her options. Stay here, go home to Sirius, stay with the Weasley family, or accept Blaise's invitation to stay with him. Shaking her head, she sighed and glares at the target. "Diminuendo!" She called. Watching the spell take effect before she felt Harry hug her as he passed by. Once again circling the room.  
"Working hard is important, but there’s something that matters even more: Believing in yourself." He called out to everyone.

"Expelliarmus." Makoto flicked her wand and disarmed the dummy. 

Over in another part of the room, Hermione was practicing as well. "Levicorpus." She smiled at her success. "Got it." Harry grinned at his friend and kept on the move.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard-"

"Or witch," called his sister.

"In history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: Students. If they can do it, why not us?" Harry questioned. Use to his sister interrupting like that.

By this point, Usagi had paired off with Lellian. The two stood opposite ends of each other. "Don't hold back." Lellian encouraged. 

Usagi nodded nervously before she focused and felt out for the the magic as she eyes Lellian's wand and then Lellian herself. "Stupefy." 

Lellian deflected and aimed at Usagi's wand. "Expelliarmus." Usagi's wand was tossed from her hand as the blond pouted and rubbed her hand a little. Not too far from the girls, Ami and Hermione were doing just as they were.

"Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus."

Meanwhile the room around Ginny, had taken several steps back from the girl. "Reducto." Several gasps of awe filled the air as the target became nothing but dust with the explosion.

"Expelliarmus."

“Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus." Came the echoed cries around the room as Harry pause by Neville, who had struggled the most so far. Neville looked at his wand then back at the dummy. Lifting his wand, he focused. Eyeing the focusing on the wand as he took a breath. Grasping at his magic as he gathered it together. Slowly exhaling, he flicked his wand.  
"Expelliarmus." The room fell silent as the dummy was disarmed. Harry grinned, proud as he clasps his shoulder.

"Fantastic, Neville!" He cheered with the others. Waiting patiently for the room to fall quiet. "Well done, man." He patted Neville's shoulder and looked at everyone. "So that’s it for this lesson. Now, we’re not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work." Everyone began to part and say their goodbyes for the holiday.

"Well done, mate." Harry looked at Ron with a bit of a strained smile.

"Thanks."

"See you after Christmas."

"See you in the Common Room, Harry." Harry nodded at Rei.

"Thanks a lot, Harry."

"No worries." Harry hugged Ami.

"Thank you so much." Came Rikki.

"Not at all. Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Harry." Makoto praised with a wave.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Have a good Christmas."

"Have a great Christmas, Luna." He waved and noticed Cho standing at the mirror. Specifically at Cedric's picture.

"We’ve been thinking," Fred began. Approaching Harry with George.

"We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles." George said. Draping an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils-"

"Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?" He ducked under George's arm and walked over to Cho. Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time the other day."

Cho looked over at him. "Yeah. I’m okay. Anyway, it’s worth it. It’s just, learning all this makes me wonder whether, if he’d known it…"

"Cedric did know this stuff. He was really good. It’s just, Voldemort was better." It was silent for a moment before Cho sniffles and looked at him.

"You’re a really good teacher, Harry. I’ve never been able to stun anything before." She gave a small smile. Not even realizing they had leaned in towards each other. Cho looked above them as she caught their reflection in the mirror for a moment. "Mistletoe."

"Probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?" She murmured confused.

"No idea." Then their lips met in a wet, but wonderful kiss.


	27. Emotional Range of a Teaspoon

That night, when Harry arrived in the common room, he took a seat on the floor with a goofy smile. Lellian looked up from her book with an arched brow as she glanced at Makoto and Hermione with a small grin. It was no secret that Harry liked Cho, and when the girls had learned he stayed behind to talk to her...well it wasn’t hard to guess what had him grinning. Closing her book, Lellian and the others moved closer to sit near Harry.

Ron, who had taken notice of the change in behavior, also moved closer and nudged his best friend. “Well, how was it?” He asked.

“Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying.” Harry admitted as Makoto snickered teasingly.

“That bad at it, are you?”

“I’m sure Harry’s kissing was more than satisfactory.” Lellian said, nudging Makoto.

“Cho spends half her time crying these days.” Hermione frowned and hugged her knees to her chest a moment before sitting indian style.

“You’d think a bit of snogging would cheer her up.” All three girls turned and looked at Ron as if he had just said something insulting. Which he practically had.

“Don’t you understand how she must be feeling?” Hermione asked with a look of disbelief.

“Well, obviously she’s feeling sad about Cedric.” Chimed Rei, who had been listening to the conversation from one of the chairs near a window in the common room.

“Confused about liking Harry.” Makoto added with a nod at Rei.

“Guilty about kissing him.” Hermione listed off on her fingers.

“Conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry.” Added Lellian.

“And frightened of failing her OWLs because she’s worrying about everything else.” Ron blinked astonished as he turned his head to look at the four girls.

”One person couldn’t feel all that. They’d explode.” The red-head spoke as the girls merely rolled their eyes in response.

“Just because you’ve got the emotional range of a teaspoon…” Lellian muttered, getting to her feet and excusing herself from the conversation. Snatching her book as she headed upstairs without so much as a good night.


	28. Arthur Weasley's Attack

He was back in the Ministry. The familiar black marbled tile clean as a mirror and cold to the touch. But what was he doing? And why couldn’t he feel his legs or his arms? He was here for something...some reason. A purpose. He turned to look at the wall. But all he saw was a snake reflected back at him. Nagini? “Harry…” An eerie voice called around him.  
“Voldemort may be after something.” Sirius’s words came back to him. There was a door. He had seen that door before. When he was to be there on trial. What was behind that door? “Something he didn’t have last time.” But what? What didn’t he have last time? What was he after?  
“Harry….” The voice called again. And this time he followed it. “Harry…” It was louder. And there was someone up ahead. A person...someone familiar. The person turned. It was Mr. Weasley! Harry tried to call out to him. Tried to warn him of Nagini! Arthur turned suddenly. Did he hear him?

Suddenly Nagini lunged. The scene seemed to flash as the snake attacked over and over again. Harry tried to scream. Tried to call Nagini off. He was blood. Twitching. Nagini wouldn’t stop. “Harry!” He ignored the voice. He had to help. Had to do something. But what? “Harry! Harry wake up!”

Harry jumped awake and was face to face with Lellian, who looked at him terrified and worried. The Weasley boys stood behind her. Harry was drenched in sweat and panted heavily as he looked at them all. “Harry...You’re pale and shaking like a leaf!” Lellian said. Placing a hand on his forehead. “What is it? What happened?” She asked.  
“Nagini….Mr. Weasley…”

“What? What did you see?”

“He’s hurt...Lellian, he’s hurt!” Her eyes widened as she looked to the boys behind her. “Get Professor McGonagall. Ron, help me! We need to see Dumbledore. Now!”

After a brief escort from McGonagall, Lellian, Harry, and the Weasley’s found themselves in Dumbledore’s office. Harry stood before him while the Weasley boys helped Lellian comfort Ginny off to the side. “In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?” Dumbledore asked, pacing around his study.

“Neither. It was like I…Will you please just tell me what’s happening?” Dumbledore stopped pacing and walked over to one of the paintings.

“Everard, Arthur’s on guard duty tonight. Make sure he’s found by the right people.” Everard nodded.

“Sir.” Dumbledore moved on to another picture.

“Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey and will be escorted by Lellian Black.” He quickly moved to another painting as Phineas hurried off. “Find Sir Nicholas and have him escort the Weasleys and Miss Black back to the tower for their belongings. They leave within the hour.”

“They’ve got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he’ll make it. What’s more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to-”

“Look at me!” The room fell silent as everyone looked at him in shock. “What’s happening to me?” With a tense air, Snape walked into the study and looked at Harry then Dumbledore.

“You wished to see me, headmaster?”

“Oh, Severus. I’m afraid we can’t wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we’ll all be vulnerable.”


	29. Occlumency

Snape escorted Harry from Dumbledore’s office. Bringing him down to his office. “It appears there’s a connection between the Dark Lord’s mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is, for the moment, unclear. Pray he remains ignorant.” Snape moved Harry to a chair and shoved him to sit down before moving to a table. Rolling open the pack that sat there while he talked and pulled out his wand.

“You mean, if he knows about it, then he’ll be able to read my mind?” Harry asked. Still dressed in what he had been dragged out of bed in, and still a little pale.”

“Read it, control it unhinge it.” Snape turned and looked at Harry. “In the past, it was often the Dark Lord’s pleasure to invade the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist.” Snape looked hard at Harry. “Prepare yourself. Legilimens!” 

Various images flashed through Harry’s mind. Hermione hugging him. His cousin’s taunting voice. The dementor. The time he thought he saw Voldermort at the train station before pulling out of his memories. 

“Concentrate, Potter. Focus.” Snape scolded as he used the spell again.

Harry cringed and cried out in pain. More recent memories flashing before him again.


	30. Winter Break

For the Winter holidays, it had been decided that Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami would return home. They knew how to reach Usagi if need be. Usagi on the other hand, was to spend the time with Rikki, both girls having been invited to the Malfoy holiday ball. So to make things easy, Usagi would spend the holidays with Rikki to allow a chance for shopping and make it easier for them to go to the ball together. Rikki’s parents, Mr. And Mrs. Salvatore, gladly welcomed the girl they’d heard so much about from their daughter into their home. Said girl herself was very excited to have another girl to the house. "I've tried since my second year to get Black to come but she always said she had somewhere else to be that year." She said with a shrug. "Like this year, for example. Apparently she, Potter, and the Weasleys have invited Granger to stay with them at Black Manor for Christmas." Rikki led Usagi up to her room and simply stood to the side as she watched the girl look around.

Rikki's room nearly looked like something found on a beach side. Her walls had a beautiful beachfront scene painted on them. A surfboard sat near the window, which Rikki stared at with longing, light blue curtains framed the windows, and various shades of blue adorned her twin queen canopy bed. The canopy curtains was the only dark shading of green in the room that hinted at her Slytherin status. Other than that, the fifteen year old fifth year’s room was light, open, and airy. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm from America originally. California to be exact. It's where I spend my summers. Awesome surfs!" Rikki said with a sheepish smile. Usagi looked at Rikki with a grin.  
“Your room, your house is absolutely beautiful. Rei lightly teases me about my insistence on having my room at home suit my name. So there’s bunnies and rabbits on the walls and my sheets. But yours...it’s so elegant.” She cleared her throat before asking her next question. “So...what’s California like? Besides the awesome surfs?" Rikki shrugged her shoulders.  
"Lots of sun, plenty of beach space, a boardwalk with carnivals and food..." She smiled and sat down on her bed. "Mom met dad on a business trip that brought her here to the UK, and when they learned what I was in my 11th birthday, we spent the summer moving and adjusting to the UK. It was decided that our summers would be spent back in the USA." Rikki fell back onto her bed and folded her arms below her head. "Learned how to surf when I was ten. A good friend taught me. Been surfing ever since."  
“Sounds like fun. Do you ever miss it during the school year?” Usagi sat down on another part of the bed. Rikki laid quiet for a moment then shrugged her shoulders.  
“Not as much as I probably would if we didn’t go back during the summer." She smiled and sat back up on her bed. "What about you? Anything you miss about Japan?” She asked, pulling her legs to sit Indian style.  
“Not too much really. Though I’ll miss the Cherry blossom festival in the spring.”  
“Cherry Blossom festival? What's that like?" Rikki asked curious. Her head tilted to the side.  
“It’s fun. So many displays and demonstrations and different food booths. There’s games to play and activities for the younger kids. A big celebration of spring and new beginnings.” She smiled. “Now that I think about it, I believe the USA has its own to celebrate its relationship with Japan." Rikki tapped her chin in thought.  
"Let's see...." She began to count off on her fingers as she tried to think up what it was that Usagi was talking about. "There is renaissance fair, animazement, conventions, Fourth of July...ummmm...." She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "Okay! I give. What is this celebration we have?" Usagi giggled.  
“I meant that the USA has its own annual Cherry Blossom festival in the spring. Though I can’t quite remember where it might be held. Maybe your parents can find out.” Rikki smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, maybe. And hey! Between you and me, plus like one other, the rest of our close knit group don't know I'm not pureblood. And if Pansy ever got wind...well, I refuse to be the only one in detention." She groaned as she laid back on her bed again. The only reason her half blood was so well masked was because of her fathers pureblood status. Not to mention her mansion! It was all a good cover. "Pansy...ugh! Seriously! Were they attempting to name her after a flower of some kind?"  
"Rikki! Company!" Blinking, Rikki scrambled off her bed and hurried downstairs. Not too long after, two happy squeals erupted from downstairs followed by Rikki's mother chuckling at the two teens. Curiously, Usagi ran downstairs to see what was going on.  
"You're here!!! I'm so glad you could make it!" Rikki squealed. Hugging onto a honey blonde and light blue eyed girl.  
"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" The honey blonde asked. Rikki giggled. "What about the Huffle twins?"  
"They're going to meet us at the dance," Rikki said as she heard Usagi coming down. "Come! You must meet Usagi!"  
"I'm excited too. Ami has told me so much about her!" The blonde said with a smile. Following Rikki to the stairs as Rikki's mom made her way to the kitchen to whip up some snacks for the girls. Usagi met them halfway on the stairs with a smile, having heard that Ami had told the other girl about her.  
“I do hope everything Ami said about me was good.” The honey blonde giggles.  
“If by good you mean your apparent endless appetite, then yes.” The girl laughed playfully before sticking her hand out to her. “Audrey Proctor, fourth year Ravenclaw. it’s nice to meet you Usagi.” Audrey smiled.  
“And in case you were wondering, the Huffle twins are Mika and Emilee Boyux. They’re fourth years too. You’ll get to meet them at the ball, but don’t be surprised if you can’t tell them apart. No one hardly can, but that’s not to say that they don’t try to make it easier on everyone.” Usagi couldn’t help but blush before shaking Audrey’s hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you too. As for my appetite…” She glanced to Rikki with a smirk. “I’m quite sure I’ve seen Pansy give a few jealous looks while watching me eat. She’s probably mad that I eat so much and don’t gain a pound.” She smiled softly. “As for the twins, they sound similar to the Weasley twins in that respect. Though you wouldn’t believe how many times Minako and I were asked if we were at least cousins due to our slight similarities in looks.”  
“I believe it.” Audrey said with a laugh.  
“Ah, speaking of twins...I’ve heard Mika and Emilee have a thing for the Weasley twins.” Rikki told them with a wink as she led them upstairs to her room again.  
“A bit of shame. George is with Angelina Johnson. EVERYONE knows that.”  
“And Fred, from what I’ve heard, has a bit of a crush on Hermione.”  
“Really? I’ve heard he likes Black.”  
“No way! Black is…” Rikki goes quiet and clears her throat. “Is just his friend. His partner in crime, if you will.” Audrey arched a brow at her friend but shrugged her shoulders.  
“Whatever you say.” Usagi giggled at the other two girls’ exchange.  
“Anyway, shouldn’t we all be thinking about the colors we want our dresses to be?” The girls looked at Usagi as if she just asked the most obvious question in the world.  
“Our house colors?” They said together, walking into Rikki’s room.  
“That would be the most obvious choice though wouldn’t it? Not saying we can’t find a way to incorporate them into the final colors we do choose. But nothing wrong with wanting to stand out and draw some attention.”  
“She may have a point….”  
“Of course she does. And it’s not a bad one...We should get this message to the twins!” Rikki said as she raced over to her vanity and searched through one of the drawers till she found her parchment and ink well with her quill. Usagi giggled.  
“Quick question, are the Huffle twins blond with blue eyes as well? Cause I might have a little extra suggestion if they are.”  
“Actually they are brunette’s and blue eyes…”  
“But they’ve dyed their hair the same shade of blue…”  
“Blue huh? Interesting. Anyway, well my extra suggestion can still work for the three of us if we use it. I was thinking even though we plan to stand out, we can still have a bit of fun by dressing in similar or the same colors and wearing our hair the same. Basically making it where someone has to look carefully for certain details to tell us apart as if we were twins.” Rikki grinned evilly.  
“We are all blonde…”  
“Just different shades…”  
“So what if for one night…” Audrey looked at Rikki and shared her grin.  
“We changed our hair colors to match!”  
“Excellent!” The girls laughed and high fived each other.  
“Oh, I can’t wait to see their faces!”  
“Neither can I. Now we just have to decide on the colors of our dresses and the style.”  
“And Mika and Emilee just have to dress EXACTLY the same!”  
“Which they do anyways…”  
“This will be so much fun. And maybe something minor in house colors that people have to look carefully for to know which one of us they’re talking to.” Audrey and Rikki nodded eagerly, all while Rikki was writing down, in list formation, the things the Huffle twins needed to do. “Think we’ll be able to fool Draco, Rikki?”  
“If we do….I will endlessly tease him for the rest of the year.”  
“No complaints here. In fact, I’ll help you.” Usagi winked Rikki giggled and finished writing her letter. Folding it up and sealing it with her family crest on the wax, she grins.  
“I’ll be right back!” She said before racing out of her room. “Moooooooooooooooooom! I need the owl!!!!”  
“The fact she doesn’t call her ‘mom’ mum or mummy, does indeed show she is American.”  
“I’m not American and I call mine mom too. But it is funny watching Rikki run out like that.” Audrey chuckled and nodded her head.  
“Agreed. So Ami said you’re all from Japan. How come you didn’t wanna go home too?”  
“Didn’t want to miss the ball for one. And as much as I love Japan...it holds some painful memories for me right now.”  
“Oh, I see….I’m sorry to hear. Someone’s home shouldn’t hold such painful memories to them. Homes are suppose to be places that are warm and welcoming.”  
“It’s not that it’s not warm and welcoming. It’s just I lost someone really dear to me before term started and I’m not ready to face the memories yet.”  
“That’s what is keeping it from being warm and welcoming, Usagi. But in time you will be ready.”  
“I’m dooooooooooooooone! And back with snacks from mom.” Rikki smiled as she entered her room but then paused as she looked between Usagi and Audrey. “Did I interrupt something?” Usagi nodded to Audrey, her fingers idly rubbing her locket around her neck even as she grinned when Rikki came back in.  
“Snacks? Awesome!”  
“So Ami was right…” Audrey mused as she watched the way Usagi perked over the announcement of snacks.  
“Oh, you haven’t even seen her eat yet, Audrey….”  
“Now, I’m scared.” Rikki laughed as Audrey giggled. Usagi pouted.  
“Rikki…...that’s not fair. I’m a growing girl.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I told my mom…” Rikki snorted. Setting the tray down on her nightstand. “Which is why there is plenty more downstairs in the dining hall.”  
“What?” Audrey sat up and swiped one of the finger sandwiches from the tray. “Now I’m jealous and I will be shocked if she eats EVERYTHING!”  
“Then you better prepare…” Usagi swiped one of the sandwiches herself. “I’m not that bad.” She poked Rikki before biting into her sandwich Rikki rolled her eyes and grinned.  
“That’s not what Ami says!” Rikki said swiping the sandwich from Usagi and darting to the other side of the bed.  
“I don’t eat everything….” She grabbed a couple more sandwiches from the tray, giving Rikki a glare before eating them. Rikki snorted and took a bite of her sandwich.  
“Really? Do you see how many you’ve grabbed off the tray? What’s the matter, Usagi? Scared Gollum will come and take your precious?”  
“Nope. Scared the Rikki will deprive me of food.” She smirked. “I had one to start but you took it, remember?” Rikki started to nearly choke on her bite as she laughed. Audrey just outright laid on the bed gripping her sides as she laughed.  
“But I can’t complain. After all, the Rikki did save my precious from the Weasel that one evening.” Her fingers were on her locket once more.  
“Weasel? We’re gonna call him that now?”  
“I think I feel bad for Lellian. Did you guys see her face before she ran out of the room?” Audrey asked frowning.  
“I couldn’t exactly see it. I had run out the room before her that day. And yes Rikki. I’ll gladly call his siblings by their actual names. He doesn’t deserve it in my opinion.” Rikki and Audrey nod their heads.  
“Okay, fair point. He doesn’t deserve it.”  
“Anyway, we’re off topic. We’re supposed to be discussing the Malfoy ball.”The rest of the day went with the three girls gabbing with excitement for the ball and their plan to fool everyone.

The days went by and soon it was the night of the ball. Two days after coming up with their planned five girls that gone and gotten their dresses made. They had decided on simple light blue dresses. Each girl would be wearing a pendant with respective house colors. Their hair would be a light blonde in a simple updo. This meant that Usagi’s hair would be a shorter length for the ball but will return to its normal length by the next morning. Rikki's parents had already been informed of the plan and were given the information as to how to determine which one was Rikki. Though they were now informed of the plan, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore would not be giving any of the information away to the other guests at the ball.

With a mask held to her face, Rikki stood in the corner with Usagi waiting for the others to show. Draco had yet to make himself known but Rikki was paying more attention to the slightly sulking Blaise off to the side with a drink in hand. "He looks so lonely without her..." Rikki murmured sadly to Usagi, who had come with her. Rikki's parents were mingled away in the crowd with sealed lips. "Have you heard anything from her? Anything at all that we can tell him..."  
“I did. Wasn’t much. Just that she’s alright and not to worry. And of course to tell Blaise she misses him and that she wants him to enjoy himself at the ball.” Usagi sighed. “There’s gotta be something we can get them so they can communicate in secret, especially times like this when they’re apart.” Rikki nodded her head.  
"I know she isn't in as much danger as Potter, but she's guilty by association. Not to mention she's a Black. If anything, I bet her letters could easily be intercepted by the Ministry or...you know who. Just because of her family name. Communications to a Zabini, can't look good." She said with a sigh before lowering her mask. "Alright. Let's go tell him. Maybe he'll know a way to get a hold of her privately."  
“It wouldn’t be her family name that would make communications look bad. But her association with Harry.” Usagi nodded. “Let’s go.” She started on towards where Blaise was. Rikki kept her mask up in front of her till they reached Blaise, where she lowered her mask again.  
"Hello, Blaise. Why the sad face?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. Blaise looked between the two girls, trying to figure out who was who but gave up and sighed.  
“Just missing Lels.” He at least knew the two girls were Rikki and Usagi, having seen them come in with Rikki’s parents but he wasn’t sure which girl was Rikki and which was Usagi since they were dressed just alike. Rikki couldn't help but laugh as he tried to figure them out. To ease him a bit, Rikki reached over and pulled out just enough of Usagi's locket from its hiding place before stashing it again.  
"Usagi said she'd heard from Black. She says that she wants you to enjoy tonight." Rikki lifted her mask back in front of her face and glanced slightly towards the doorway to look out for the Boyux twins and Audrey. Seeing Usagi’s locket briefly pulled out of hiding did ease him as Rikki intended. Hearing Lellian’s message made him smile a bit. “Just like Lels to say something like that. I guess I can try to enjoy myself with you two and Draco around at least.” Usagi nodded.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know of anything that would allow you and her more direct communication but still allow it to remain secret would you? Something that would only be readable by your eyes and hers?”  
"Something like...oh, I don't know. That enchanted parchment from Hogsmeade you try so hard to hide when you write in the common room." Rikki said cheekily. A slight grin formed behind her mask. "But seriously. We feel bad and just want to see you smile again. Something you don't even really do unless she's around."  
“Of course I try to hide it in the common room. It doesn’t block others from seeing what’s on it.” He wasn’t surprised she had noticed it. He was just glad it was her and not Pansy. “She’s the reason I smile. Being around her just makes me happy in ways I can’t really explain.”  
"Oooh....he's got it bad..." Rikki murmured before hurrying over to greet Aubrey as she came in followed by the Boyux twins. Leaving Usagi to stand alone with Blaise while Rikki chatted with them for a few moments.

Usagi glanced over to Rikki and the other three girls with a grin, catching the reactions of some of the other guests to the girls who looked so alike in clothing and hairstyle. With a giggle, she looked back to Blaise. “Sounds like you’re in love Blaise.” She smiled softly. “Nothing wrong with that. I’ll get in touch with Ami and see if she can find something that we can get you and Lellian so you guys can communicate properly. By the way, keep that you know the truth as to which one of us five girls are me and Rikki from Draco. We wanna see if he can figure it out himself.” Blaise nods and watches Rikki and the others come back over with Draco in tow. Pushing the Malfoy heir over to Blaise, the girls all stood together and were careful to talk the same way.  
"So..who is who?" They all said together as they looked at the two boys with matching grins. Draco’s eyes darted back and forth for any tell tale sign to help him narrow down who was who. The five girls were all holding back giggles clearly. Draco looked over to Blaise, hoping he would help. Blaise shook his head.  
“Nope. I’m quite curious to see if you can figure it out.”

From the back near the other adults, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore watched on in amusement as they briefly chatted with a few of the other parents. Rikki was struggling a little to maintain her giggle and not give herself away. Blaise wasn't gonna say anything and Draco seemed to be dumbfounded if not hurt in his masculine pride that four of five girls had cornered and corralled him to Blaise. "Come on, Draco!"  
"Tell us apart!"  
"If you can."  
“You girls are cruel.” Draco groaned in frustration. He carefully looked each girl up and down for some hint. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go by hair color or length since it seemed they had all been real careful to make sure their hair matched in those aspects along with the style. Even the dresses were the same so that was no help. The girls all wore one thing that would tell them apart. Even then it would be tricky to guess who was who. Still they said nothing and stood perfectly still as they let Draco examine then. Trying to tell them apart if he could. And being still was not something Rikki was good at unless she was surfing or reading or in class. This was challenging for her.  
“Come on Draco. You’re one of the top students of our year.”  
“Yeah. This should be easy for you.”  
"The only hint you'll have, is that we are each wearing a color that is different."  
"But even then can you tell who is who?" The girls all giggled and looked at each other before looking back to him.  
"Can you find the difference?" Rikki taunted. Resisting the urge to place her hands on her hips like she would have done in any other situation.

With the hint they gave in mind, he started looking between them all again. Realizing that the only things they could be wearing that were different in color would be accessories. Since there were no visible ones in their hair, he ruled that out. They didn’t have bags of any kind or scarves so those were out too. He then began looking to jewelry. Their ears all had simple diamond stud earrings so that left their pendants. It was then that he started to grin as he knew now that would be the next key to telling them apart. "Ah, he's got it..." One of the girls muse with an arched brow. But they still grin.  
"Four are the same, Draco. Can you still tell who is who?" Rikki asked. Feeling pleasantly evil as she looked at the Boyux twins and herself with Usagi. Audrey was the only one who was the 'odd ball' of them. "Well?"  
“Hmm. But still four different colors right?” He asked rhetorically as he thought it out. Three of the four Hogwarts houses were represented by the five girls in front of him.  
"He can't do it..." Mika snickered as Emilee giggled.  
"Come on Draco. We're waiting..."  
"Tell us apart!"  
"Who is who?"  
“I’m working on it!” He looked at the pendants again and it dawned on him what the connection in the pendants was; the house colors. “The one with the blue pendant must be Audrey. That means the remaining four of you are the same in that two of you in one house and two in the other.” He looked again. “The two with Slytherin colors of green and silver must be Rikki and Usagi, leaving Emilee and Mika as the two with Hufflepuff.” He looked to the five girls expectantly for confirmation of his discovery so far. Audrey gave a bow of congratulations as the rest of them nodded.  
"But..."  
"Which of us Rikki and Usagi?"  
"And which of us Emilee and Mika?"  
"Can you tell?" The four girls all grinned as they looked at him expectantly.

Draco was grinning with slight pride now though the puzzle clearly wasn’t over yet. “Hmm...I’d guess that Emilee has the black and Mika has the yellow.” He then turned to his two housemates. His first thought with them had been to look for a minute sign that Usagi might also be wearing her locket as he had yet to see her without it ever since the night Rikki had given it back to her. However unknown to him, Rikki’s mother had cast a spell before they’d left for the ball that would prevent it from being summoned or even seen unless Rikki and Usagi were touching it with one of their hands. Because of this, Draco didn’t see the locket on Usagi. However, he did remember the locket was golden and figured Usagi might substitute it with something silver. “I guess that Usagi must have the silver, leaving Rikki with green.”

If he had glanced back at Blaise right then, he would’ve caught Blaise rolling his eyes since he knew the Malfoy heir was wrong as to which Slytherin girl was which. Rikki and Usagi just giggle. Giving no sign of confirmation to his guess. Sure he had gotten Emilee and Mika right but his own housemates? Oh, Rikki couldn't wait to tease him. "He really can't tell the difference!"  
"And we're in the same house as him too." Draco’s jaw dropped in shock. He clearly had gotten his guess on them wrong. He shook his head in defeat. Blaise of course had started trying to hold back a chuckle but was obviously failing the more Rikki and Usagi giggled over it.  
“Wait….” Draco turned to look at Blaise. “You knew which of them was which, didn’t you?” He glared.  
“Of course I knew between those two. Granted that’s because they told me just like they also told me not to help you. I’ve seen those two angry remember? Their tempers rival those of a few Gryffindors in case you forgot.”  
"And there is one Gryffindor who has you wrapped around her finger." Audrey said with a smirk as she poked Blaise's chest. Blaise blushed but still smiled proudly. Rikki and Usagi weren't saying who was who still. They were enjoying Draco's confusion.  
“I do think we’ll have to repeat this little trick on him some mornings” Usagi glanced to Rikki with a smirk that in other circumstances might have made Draco proud.  
"Oh, definitely." Rikki agreed with a grin to match. "His face when he got it wrong...priceless!" She laughed. Setting her hands on her hips at last. "Too bad, Lellian couldn't be here. It might actually be stunning to see her blonde and blue eyed, yeah?"  
“Or maybe we can trick both Draco and Blaise with her after holidays and go for red hair and brown eyes.” Rikki giggled and nodded her head.  
"And this time we'll do better!" Rikki said with a nod. Now she was even more anxious to get back to school and find her Gryffindor friend to set the plan in motion. I hope she's alright... Rikki thought to herself.

Both boys groaned at the idea of them teaming up with Lellian to play the trick all over again. “You two are really cruel. Let me guess Rikki, the original idea was yours?” Draco asked  
“Nope. Actually Usagi came up with it.” She snickered.  
“Wait? Usagi?” Blaise blinked. “But this trick seems much more like you. You’ve corrupted our innocent Usagi in these days she’s been at your place.” He teased.  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Rikki shrugged her shoulders. "Either way, she could have been well corrupted long before we even met her."   
“Nah. Not Usagi. You clearly corrupted her.” Draco sniggered. “Anyway, we’re all supposed to be enjoying ourselves, not standing around.”  
"Ugh. Dancing. We did that last year..." Rikki groaned before allowing her friends to begrudgingly drag her out into the center of the room with all the others. Who was going to be dancing too, Rikki wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if Blaise would dance with anyone. For a moment, her eyes scanned the room and horribly enough, found Pansy, who seemed to be looking around. "Eww...why is Pansy here?"  
“You mean besides the fact she’s pureblood and not in Gryffindor?” Draco drawled. Her father is close friends with mine after all.” It was clear he was not too fond of Pansy being there either. “Unfortunately, I can’t avoid her forever. Not only as a member of the host family but also as her...intended.” He spat the last word.  
“What do you mean intended?” Usagi looked at him in concern.  
“I mean there’s a betrothal contract in place between me and her.”  
"WHAT?!" Rikki spun and looked on at Draco in shock. "Please tell me you are joking!"  
"A betrothal to her?! But she's so...mean and ugly."  
"Yeah."  
"You can do better than her..."  
“You make it sound like I had a choice Rikki. That contract was in place since we were babies. But of course Father decided to inform me of it earlier today to ensure I wouldn’t hide away.” Rikki groaned and glared at said girl.  
"Well she isn't getting to have you tonight. Tonight is meant to be fun and a good memory. I will not have her spoiling it!" Rikki said with a defiant nod of her head. Arms folded over her chest.  
"Well if we're gonna do something, better do it fast..." Rikki turned to Emilee confused.  
"She's coming this way!" Mika clarified pushing them deeper into the crowd to hide.

From their spot in the crowd, they could see Pansy clearing looking around for Draco but the girls had hidden him so well, she was unable to find him among them. Rikki couldn't help but get a bit of a rise out of playing this little game. Apparently Pansy wasn't bright as she didn't even think to look for them. She was only intent on finding Draco, who was with them. "She isn't very bright is she?"  
"Nope."  
“Honestly, I’m scared to see what Pansy’s parents look like considering how ugly she is.” Usagi snorted. “Hell Harry or Hermione would be better matches than her going off looks alone, let alone smarts.”  
“You’re telling me.” Draco agreed with a slight tint to his pale cheeks.  
“Does someone have a little crush?” Usagi teased playfully after seeing the tint to his cheeks.  
"No not at all." Draco stammered.  
"Sure you don't." Aubrey giggled, having heard Usagi and looking at Draco’s face.  
"Oooh! Who is it Draco? Come on, spill!" Rikki says. Nearly jumping up and down with a flourish of excitement over house gossip.  
“No one. I don’t have a crush on anyone.”  
“Then why did your cheeks flush when I mentioned Harry and Hermione?” Usagi pushed.  
"Come on, spill Draco!!"  
"Is it both of them?"  
"Please tell us...pleeeeeeeease?"  
“I told you already there’s no crush. I only agreed with Usagi’s observation that Potter and Granger are both more attractive than Pansy. Only reason my cheeks flushed is because you’re all crowded tight around me.” He explained before glaring at Usagi.  
"Liar..." Rikki murmurs in defeat. Arms folded over chest. "Well if you don't want us crowding you, we can always leave and let Pansy find you..." She taunts. Turning as if to take a few steps away from him. His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously.  
“No! Don’t leave. I didn’t say it was a bother. Just I’m not used to it and it’s creating a lot of body heat.” Blaise just shook his head with a grin at his best friend before glancing at Rikki.  
“You’ve got him whipped right now. I’d feel sorry for the poor sap who tries for Draco’s heart. They’d have to get your permission first.” He chuckled. Rikki giggles and turns back around to face Draco. Grinning madly.  
"Yes, they will. And I will enjoy every moment of it." She laughed. The others tried to hide their laugh behind a cough or by looking away. Either way, they now knew Draco was whipped by Rikki and they couldn't wait to begin the endless amount of teasing.  
“Like I’m gonna let you be the only one they have to go through. They’ll have to go through me too and I’m sure Lellian would want to be another obstacle too.” Usagi giggled.  
"Oh, totes!" Rikki looked at Emilee oddly but shrugged before looking to Draco.  
"Face it. Instead of Blaise, your future suitors have to go through a bunch of girls." Rikki said, poking Draco's forehead before placing her hands on her hips.  
“Someone has to be there for them to go through. Blaise is gonna be too busy wrapped around Lellian’s finger.” Usagi giggled. Draco could only groan in response.  
“I’d be more scared if you girls were the ones signing betrothal contracts for me instead of Father, yet I’d trust your judgement more.”  
"And that's saying something..." Rikki mused. "Still though...why betrothals? I thought the point of marrying was marrying out of love." She looked at Blaise curiously. "How come you're not betrothed?"  
“Father’s more of a traditional. That’s how he and mother got married. He’s trying to keep the line pure.” Draco explained with a sigh. Blaise nodded in agreement with Draco.  
“My mum’s too busy getting married and remarried to really care. And I doubt she’d care for the most part who I married out of love. Though her current husband would probably like to arrange one for me. But he doesn’t have that say.”  
"That's good. I bet your family is in for a shock when they find out you're dating Black." Audrey said smiling a little.  
"If they don't know already..." Rikki mutters.  
"Why wouldn't they know?"  
"Dunno..."  
“Cause I haven’t told them. That’s why. Don’t really trust the guy honestly.”  
"Oh...." There was an awkward pause before someone cleared their throat and looked around.  
"Its getting a little stuffy in here. Is there somewhere we can go and still not be found by Pansy?" All eyes turned on Draco for the answer.  
“Oh um. There’s my library. And I do mean mine. I have my own here. She’s never seen it and refuses to step in a library anyway.” The Malfoy heir explained with a simple shrug.  
"Well then....lead the way, Malfoy." Rikki swept her arm out to show they would follow behind him.  
"Maybe you should hide out in the library at school..."  
"Would be an easier meet for you guys and Black."  
"She's got a point."  
“Too many people go in the library that we don’t want seeing us.” Draco led the way out of the ballroom towards his library, keeping an eye out to make sure Pansy didn’t see them.  
"Ugh....all this hiding and secrets..."  
"People will find out eventually. What will you do then?" Audrey inquired. Her head tilted to the side curiously.  
“We’ll deal with it when the time comes. But for now, it’s not too safe for it to be known. Not with He-who-must-not-be-named back. It’s too risky. “ Blaise spoke up. “Believe me if it was up to me, house rivalries be damned, the school would know about me and Lels.”  
"Awe!"  
"That's so romantic!"  
"Why can't more boys be like him and Draco?"  
"Lellian is so lucky!" Rikki laughed as she listened to her friends and shook her head when they all gave swooned sighs.  
"Okay....enough swooning over him. He's spoken for ladies."  
"Yeah, since like his third year...." Mika said with a smile. The two boys rolled their eyes at the girls as Draco finally opened a door and held it for the girls to go in first. “Ladies first.”  
"See!"  
"Mnh-hm."  
"I want a guy that will do this...."  
"Stop indulging their fantasy!" Rikki groaned as she entered behind then. Knowing they would never stop now.  
"Oh, come on, Rikki! Even you must want to get treated like a princess."  
"Not really. I wanna guy that's kinda like me. Or at least will surf waves with me." She shrugged.  
"You're strange..."  
"Are all Americans strange as you." Shamelessly, she grins.  
"Yup!"  
“And here I thought girls in America dream of being princesses just like every other girl in the world does. I definitely know I dreamed of being one. Still do.” Usagi piped up. “Nothing wrong with that. A guy who thinks the world of you, would do anything for you. It’s a wonderful experience.” A hint of remembrance in her eyes as she spoke while she unconsciously fingered her locket. Of course with those little bits came the held back tears in her eyes. She blinked to hold them back. “Sorry. Got lost in memories again.”  
"Its okay. I mean, yeah. I did have the whole princess thing as a kid, but then I outgrew it and I became more...surfer girl/beach bunny than a princess..." Rikki shrugged and leaned against a bookcase carefully. "I'd give anything for a good summer surf again."  
“Sometimes you can’t help how you change.” Usagi smiled as she and the other girls headed into the library with Blaise and Draco behind them.  
"Everyone grows up or grows out of things."  
"Oh, of course. It's a perfectly natural thing." Eileen and Mika nod in agreement before Audrey turns and begins to look around in fascination and wonder at the library.  
"Uh-oh...she's gone into raven mode..."  
“Like we didn’t see that coming.” Blaise muttered.  
"I heard that!" Audrey calls as she decides to explore the sanctuary of this library. Rikki chuckles and watches her wander off till she is out of sight.  
"So.....what now?"

“We sit here and wait out long enough for Pansy to leave. And of course relax and try to enjoy ourselves some more.” Draco drawled.

"Any chance of soundproofing the place?"  
"We can't do magic outside of school yet, Rikki...." Mika warned.  
"No, but surely a servant around here can, right?" She shamelessly shrugged as Emilee shook her head.  
"Why do you want the place sound proofed?"  
"We can throw our own little party here." Rikki grinned as she looked at them.  
“I like that idea. Have a house-elf soundproof the room and set it where though sound won’t get out, we’ll still be able to hear someone knocking on the outside of the door.” Draco smirked. “Anything else we need to do this right? Food, drinks, music of our own.”  
"I swear you both are wearing matching grins..."  
"Of course they are. They're Slytherins right down to the core."  
"It sounds perfect, Draco! Let's do this!" The Boyux sisters sigh but smile a little.  
"Guess we better go find Audrey...."  
“I’ll go find her.” Usagi headed in the direction she’d last seen the Ravenclaw.

Being a frequent visitor to the Malfoy Manor, Blaise called a house-elf to get what they needed together for them. Rikki grinned even more and laughed a bit. "This is going to be so...cool!" She nearly squealed and feeling quite rebellious. "This...this...this feeling. Oh, it's exhilarating!"  
"You have never rebelled have you?"  
"I have. Sorta....I didn't drink but I so attended a beach bonfire one night two summers okay."  
"Doesn't count, sweetie."  
“Yeah, it definitely does not count.” Blaise snickered just as the refreshments appeared.  
"It will be different this year...I'm sure of it." Rikki said with a smile as she watched the house elves set things up for them. "You know...even though mom is so against having house elves and servants, they are helpful..." She mumbled to herself mostly.  
“Don’t let her meet Granger.” Draco shuddered in thought.  
"You think my mom and Granger will clash?"  
"Or do you think your crush and Rikki will clash?"  
“More that they’ll start up Granger’s little SPEW thing again.” He was silent for a minute. “And I don’t have a crush!”  
"There is something I've been wondering." Eyes turned to Mika. "If you two plus Black, Potter, and co. are always so hateful to each other in front of others, how is it that you two even befriended Black to start with?"  
"Good question, sis."  
"I've been pondering that myself."  
“Did you all forget she was my date to the Yule Ball?” Blaise looked at the girls. “And technically Draco is the one with the bad history with Potter and them, not me. I’m just disliked by association due to being in Slytherin and friends with Draco.”  
"We didn't forget, Blaise."  
"We just don't understand how she became your date. What exactly happened that had her heart wooed with you?"  
"I just wanna know how she became friends with Draco..." Grumbled Rikki. Obviously not one for romance.  
“Getting her to be my date was actually much easier than you think.” He laughed before gesturing towards Draco. “As for her becoming friends with him….I think it was more of they grew on each other.”  
"But hooooooooooow!!!!" Mika groaned. "How did you woo her over the days leading up to the dance?"  
"Do we really have to get mushy-gushy? I wanna party already!"  
"We can't all be non-romantics like you, Rikki. We're curious."  
"Hmph...."  
“Didn’t. Just asked her and she agreed.”  
"That's it?" The Boyux sisters stared dumbfounded.  
"Merlins beard, Blaise! Where is the romance between you two?"  
"Can we party before they make me gag?" The sisters glared at their Slytherin friend who just shrugged. Blaise rolled his eyes. “I’m really starting to think maybe Rikki doesn’t care to hear the romantic parts of a story ‘cause she would be wearing the pants in the relationship.” He winked teasingly at Rikki.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Audrey giggles as she comes close enough to hear the last few bits of the conversation.  
"To woo Rikki, you would have to be as much of a sports girl as she is."  
"Now can we party?!"  
"Oh that's a nice hello...."  
“What’s going on?” Usagi rejoined them in utter confusion of what she had missed. The Boyux sisters were giggling as Audrey scowled at Rikki.  
"Rikki isn't one for romance..."  
"Blaise hinted her playing for the other team..."  
"And she brushed me off with her impatience for our own little party."  
"Which needs to get started. MUSIC!"

Usagi groaned in annoyance. “Good going Blaise. If I lose sleep cause she rants about you hinting like that, I’m hexing you until you beg the Giant Squid for help to get away.” She glared at him before starting the music so as to shut Rikki up. The other girls, Rikki included, giggled in delight over her threat as they started dancing.  
"Why not sic Black on him?!" Rikki called over the music. "Surely he would be more afraid of her punishments and that equals more fun for us."  
“Cause she won’t know the spells I have in mind.” She smirked and burst out into laughter as Blaise cowered behind Draco. Rikki couldn't help but laugh even more as she watched how quick Blaise was to moved behind Draco.  
"Come on. Enough of this. Let's party!!"  
"Yeah!!!"

The seven teens laughed and began to party. The two boys each taking the time to dance with each of the girls in turn to the music and even getting the girls’ drinks at times. It was a little surprising to the girls that Blaise had danced with them. They didn't think he would, considering he was a taken man. But it was nice that he had. And not just him, but Draco too. They were even nice to get them drinks. Which of course only made some of the others swoon even more, followed by Rikki trying to hit either Blaise or Draco upside the head. Either way, it was a wonderful night the girls would never forget. Even the guys were having a good time. Everyone was happy to see Blaise clearly taking Lellian’s words to heart and enjoying himself. The party went on as long as they wanted...the remaining length of the ball going on downstairs. A ball they only knew was over when a simple knocking could be heard at the door of the library, followed by the voice of Lady Malfoy herself. “Draco. The ball’s over and the Parkinsons are gone.” Narcissa all too well knew her son was prone to hide in his library whenever the Parkinsons were over. She knew Draco wasn’t fond of Pansy, a sentiment she herself held towards the needy clingy teen girl. It had amused her greatly to see the small group of blond girls essentially hide and protect her son amongst them. Smart girls they were to have noticed unsavory things about Pansy as well. Draco immediately had turned off the music at hearing his mother’s voice through the door, knowing immediately that she was also likely informing him that the girls and Blaise were all being looked for. Rather quickly, the girls all shuffled for the door and hurried out into the hall with bright smiles and laughs as the boys followed behind them.  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy!" They chimed before looking to the boys with synced curtsies.  
"Thank you for the party boys."  
"And the dances."  
"It was a really fun night."  
"See ya at school, guys." The girls curtsied again to Narcissa before laughing and chatting away as they hurried downstairs to their parents. The spell on their hair, except Usagi's, was already fading away to their normal color. Usagi’s hair however, was starting to return to its normal length, surprising Narcissa at the glimpse of the final length of it as she watched the girls disappear from sight. Narcissa Malfoy was definitely interested in the young girl with the extra long blond hair and vowed to ask Draco about her before the holidays were up.

All too soon the holidays were over and it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts to finish off the school year. Narcissa had insisted on Draco doing a proper introduction between herself and Usagi after the latter arrived at Platform 9 ¾ with the Salvatores.


	31. Hagrid's Back

Since stepping off the train, Harry had been walking alongside of Cho. Talking with her and telling each other of their holidays. He barely even noticed when they had gotten to the school. Just about to walk through the doors. “Really?” He asked Cho about something she had said. He hadn’t really stopped smiling. They were nearing the doors now. Ready to go through, when he heard his sister and Hermione call for him.  
“Harry! Harry!” Harry turned to look at them as he came to a stop with Cho, who also looked to the two girls.  
“Hagrid’s back.” Hermione panted. Both she and Lellian grinning a bit. Harry looked at them, looking into their eyes for any deception, before looking to Cho.  
“I’m sorry.” He turned and grabbed his sister and friend. Dragging them off with him as he took off for Hagrid’s hut. Ron meeting them halfway there.

When they were just outside of the hut, they could hear talking. And one of the voices was one that neither Gryffindor wished to be there. “I will say this one last time. I’m ordering you to tell me where you’ve been.” Umbridge.  
“I told you. I’ve been away for me health.”  
“Your health?” Umbridge scoffed.  
“Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know.”  
“Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by.” Oh so sarcasm does exist in her vocabulary. Lellian thought with a scowl. “If I were you, I shouldn’t get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn’t bother unpacking at all.” The door opened just as the Gryffindors ducked around back. Umbridge leaving as they entered through the back door. Practically startling Hagrid when they did.

A while later, they were all seated in Hagrid’s sitting room. “This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants.”  
“Giants?!” Lellian asked/shouted in disbelief before being shushed. She gave a sheepish smile and quickly looked around.  
“You found them?” Harry asked.  
“Well, they’re not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They’re so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn’t the only one that was trying to win them over.”  
“Death Eaters?” Hermione questioned, earning a nod from Hagrid.  
“Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who.” The hut was silent for a moment as Hagrid nursed his eye with the piece of steak, which Fang eyed hungrily, in his hand.  
“Did they?” Ron asked after a few tense moments.  
“I gave them Dumbledore’s message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose.” Lellian frowned as she looked him over. Hagrid was like family to her and Harry and the others. Hogwarts wasn’t the same without him. And to see him come back all banged up…  
“And they did this to you?” She tentatively reached out to lightly touch around his eye.  
“Not exactly, no.” He lowered the meat from his eye and Fang barked. All but drooling for the raw piece of meat his master had been using. “Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog.” He chuckled as he threw it to Fang and got up from his seat. Walking over to the window and looking outside of it. “It’s changing out there. Just like last time.” Last time? What did he mean last time? Before anyone could ask, Hagrid looked at all of them. “There’s a storm coming, Harry. We’d all best be ready when she does.”  
“Not an eerie message at all…” Lellian muttered. Briefly glancing to the others.


	32. Things Don't Add up

Lellian stared at the picture of the woman she knew to be Bellatrix, screaming with a wild look on the front of the paper.“We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.” Shaking her head, Lellian slammed the paper down and pushed it off to the side as she looked around the common room.  
“Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen.” Hermione said, glancing at the paper as she, Makoto, and Harry came over to her.  
“He’s gonna get us all killed just because he can’t face the truth.” Lellian nodded and looked up with a glare at Seamus. Only easing up on her narrowed look when she saw how nervous he looked.  
“Harry. I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the Prophet’s version of things don’t add up. So, what I’m really trying to say is that I believe you.”  
“About damn time…” Lellian grumbled as she snatched the paper and crumbled it up. Throwing it into the roaring fireplace of the common room before going upstairs. Seamus blinked and swallowed as he looked back to Harry and the others.  
“She’s really angry isn’t she?”  
“It’s the hair…” Makoto chimed, causing everyone to look at her. “What? I hear people with red hair have a nasty temper.” The small group laughed a little at this before the girls got up and went to join Lellian, in hopes of calming the fiery red head down a notch.


	33. A Promise to Neville

Lellian and Harry were the last ones to linger around the Room of Requirement that night at practice. They were just getting ready to leave when they noticed Neville standing over at the mirror. His eyes on the picture Harry had pinned up that was from Sirius. Smiling sadly, Lellian turned to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder with a nod. Harry nods back and leaves the two of them. “Neville?” Lellian asks gently as she walks over to him. Keeping her hands folded in front of them.  
“You’re lucky ya know….”  
“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.  
“To have a dad, I mean. Remus. You’re just lucky…” Lellian smiled sadly and looked up to the picture.  
“Truth be told...Remus is just my guardian. Sure he’s like my dad but…” Lellian stepped closer to the mirror and pointed to her parents. “Those are my parents. James and Lily Potter. Sirius and Remus were very good friends to them and when they died, Remus took me in.” She said as she turned and looked at Neville, who stood there stunned.  
“Potter? But you...you’re…”  
“Yeah, I know. And it has to stay that way. So don’t tell anyone okay? It’s not yet safe for everyone to know the truth.” Neville nodded his head and looked back to the picture. “Which ones are yours?” Neville looked at her and then pointed to his mum and dad. “She’s very pretty. What happened?”  
“Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used a Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in.” Lellian placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her with a sad smile. “I’m quite proud to be their son, but I’m not sure I’m ready for everyone to know just yet.”  
“I understand, Neville. We’re gonna make them proud, I promise.”


	34. Expecto Patronum

This was a lesson most of everyone had been looking forward to learning. The Patronus Charm. And tonight they were finally learning it. “Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up.” Harry moved about the room. Wondering from group to group. “Keep trying, Seamus.” He encouraged as he came to the Weasley twins and moved to the side. “George, your turn now.”  
“Expecto Patronum.” Harry smiled and kept on the move.  
“A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents.” He smiled at his sister’s patronum, which was a dolphin, and patted her shoulder as the girl herself looked over to Usagi with a grin.  
“Wow, that was really good!” She cheered. Watching the rabbit hop about Usagi’s feet. Harry looked over to Ginny as she summoned out a wild horse, which gave a loud neigh as it seemed to gallop through a white cloud.  
“Fantastic, Ginny. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna. Think of the happiest thing you can.”  
“Expecto Patronum.” He looked over at the slightly put out Neville.  
“I’m trying.”  
“I know. It’s good.” Harry smiled encouragingly at him before he moved on. “This is really advanced stuff, guys. You’re doing so well.”  
“Expecto Patronum.” Harry watched as the bunny Luna had summoned darted about the room.  
“Excellent!”


	35. Sold Out!

Blaise sat moping about the Slytherin common room. He had caught up with Lellian after their dinner, prepared to go and spend a night watching the stars from the Astronomy Tower before the late night class came. But Harry had called for a late DA practice and Lellian had to give him a rain check. Sighing, he laid back on the couch and laid an arm over his eyes just as Draco came into the room. Arching a brow at his friend, Draco walked over and nudged his legs off the couch to sit with him. “What has you down?”  
“Lellian and I were suppose to have a night in the Astronomy Tower before the class came but…”  
“Harry called a late night for their training huh?” Blaise nodded and briefly lowered his arm to look at the clock. They had a few hours left before they were to go on patrol and try to catch, more like slightly escort, the DA students. Draco, having caught where his friend’s eyes had drifted too, folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “If we leave now we can get to the seventh floor before anyone else.”  
“Sounds good.” Blaise stretched his arms out as he stood. “Alright then. Let’s get going.” Draco stood up and followed Blaise out of the common room. Neither boy aware that Pansy had been standing in the common room archway, or that she heard everything. She stepped out into the common room with a vicious grin. The seventh floor huh? That’s where everyone kept saying they saw the students go into a room there but never come out. And now she knew what this room was. She had to tell Umbridge right away.  
“Where are you going, Parkinson?” Came Rikki’s voice from behind her. The American having come down in hopes of finding Draco and Blaise but instead saw Pansy walking towards the door.  
“None of your business.”  
“It’s past curfew and last I looked, you weren’t a member of the Inquisitorial Squad nor a Prefect.”  
“So what?” Pansy sneered and opened the door. “I’m going to see Umbridge about something. I’m thinking of joining the squad,” Pansy grinned and walked out of the room. Rikki hurrying after her.  
“But why! It’s boring and you’ll never catch them! No one has and there is no point in wasting your nights away walking down halls!” Pansy stopped and faced the annoying blond.  
“You know something don’t you?” Rikki was silent. She only answered with a glare. “You do. You, Draco, and Blaise are all in on this. If you weren’t Slytherin and my house mates, I’d rat you out in a heart beat.”  
“You prat!” Rikki spat, tensing slightly at the noted threat.  
“Stay out of my way, Salvator. Or I’ll see to it that you fall right along with your little friends. Cause once I tell Umbridge where they are…” Pansy grinned and laughed. “I’ll finally have that stupid little bunny out of my way.” Rikki was left without a choice but stand there in the doorway. Watching Pansy leave. She could only hope that Draco and Blaise got to the others first.

It felt like little to no time at all had passed once Pansy had reached Umbridge’s office. Students still being questioned. This just made things even better. Grabbing Cho’s arm as she passed by, Pansy entered Umbridge’s office with the girl. Claiming to have caught her on the seventh floor with some of the others. Umbridge quickly gave a truth serum to Cho, who, with threats towards her mother’s job in the ministry, was forced to give up the details about the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. And the activities that took place inside the room. With enough information, Pansy kept hold of Cho’s arm as the Ravenclaw was made to lead them right too the others. On the other side of the wall, the students were looking about as the lights flickered and dust fell from the roof when the room shook. Luna’s patronus faded away as she lowered her wand and looked around with everyone else. Harry looked towards Lellian, who shrugged and walked over to him as they approached the wall that normally held the door they came and exited through. Nigel stood there too and Lellian gently pushed him behind her to Rei, who stood close by. Through a small hole in the wall, they could see Umbridge. “I’ll make short work of this.” They tensed as they saw her raise her wand. “Bombarda Maxima.”  
“Move!”  
“Get back!” Harry and Lellian raced away from the wall as an explosion sounded behind them. When the dust had settled from the blast, the students all moved closer to each other in the room as Pansy moved up beside Umbridge with a crying Cho.  
“Get them.”


	36. Dumbledore Has Style

With Lellian Black and Harry Potter apprehended, Umbridge had them escorted right to Dumbledore’s office with Fudge, Kingsley, and others from the Ministry. All the while, Lellian kept glancing at Kingsley. Eyes pleading for him to get them out of here. To do something. Anything that would stop her! “Been watching them for weeks. And see, “Dumbledore’s Army” proof of what I’ve been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius.” Umbridge’s voice rang as they all came into Dumbledore’s office. “All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry.” Dumbledore didn’t even looked phased by this accusation. He didn’t flinch, blink, or show any sign that he was unnerved by any of this.  
“Naturally.” Lellian’s eyes widened. He was just going to take the fall for this!?  
“What? No, professor, don’t do this!” Lellian argued. Struggling against the man who held her uncomfortably tight. No doubt leaving a bruise on her arm.  
“He had nothing to do with it. It was me. All me!”  
“Most noble of you, Harry, Lellian, to shield me, but as has been pointed out… the parchment clearly says “Dumbledore’s Army,” not “Potter’s.” or “Black’s.” I instructed them to form this organization. And I, and I alone, am responsible for its activities.” Lellian and Harry looked at each other then back at the mess around them.  
“Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.” Dumbledore straightened a little at this as he got up from sitting on his desk.  
“I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I’m going to…” Harry and Lellian watched him move around to stand behind his desk. Kingsley moved slowly towards to the two teens without being noticed. “What was the phrase? Come quietly?” He looked to his two students who nodded with a sad look before he looked back to Fudge. “Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”  
“Enough of this.” Hissed Umbridge.  
“Take him.” Ordered Fudge. Men moved forward to take hold of Dumbledore. But the headmaster had other plans. Raising his arms above him, he clapped his hands together just as he grabbed hold of Phoex, his phoenix. Kingsley shielded the two teens in the room from the blinding light while moving them away from their handlers. Last thing he needed was to hear Remus and Sirius bite his head off for any harm come to Lellian by the Ministry.  
“Well, you may not like him, minister, but you can’t deny…Dumbledore's got style.”


	37. To Make It Better

Detention that night was awful. It was served in the Great Hall with Umbridge walking up and down the isle of students before settling in the headmaster's chair with a cup of tea and a pleasant smile. Closing her eyes as she relaxed while the students before suffered the pain of having their own words carved into their hands. A second time for Harry and Lellian, but a first for Usagi and the others. Fred and George glanced up at the woman with a glare.

Walking out of the Great Hall some hours later, students ignored or brushed past Cho. No one spoke to her. They blamed her. She had ratted them out and she got out of detention for it. It wasn’t fair. “Harry!” He looked up at Cho as he and Lellian came out of the hall with Usagi and the others just behind them. He merely shook his head and moved around her. Lellian squeezed her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry…” Lellian murmured before walking away. Keeping her head low as she held her hand carefully to her chest. Cho shrank away from the cold glares of the other girls that followed the red head. The Ravenclaw lowered her head as the stairway emptied. Leaving her alone.

Lellian gave a gentle nudge to Usagi and motioned her to follow. Neither girl said anything as they walked to their usual meeting place. Myrtle’s bathroom. “How’s your hand?” Lellian finally asked. Usagi turned her head and looked at her with a sad smile.  
“I’ve had worse...what about you? This is the second time and on the same hand.” Lellian shrugged and lightly rubbed her hand. Lowering her head a little.  
“I’ll be okay...the boys can take us to see Madam Pomfrey.” Usagi nodded but frowned with worry as she looked at her friend.

When the girls finally reached the bathroom, they realized they were the only two there. The boys had not yet arrived. Sighing, Lellian turned one of the sinks on and lightly splashed some water at her hand. Hissing as it stung. “Should you be doing that?”  
“The cold water helps...A little.” Lellian murmured. Turning her head to look at the blonde. “I don’t know how you do it...deal with the pain, I mean.” Usagi shrugged and looked at her hand before coming over to Lellian and the sink. Following the red heads exception of splashing water on it.  
"...I ignore it and think of something else." Usagi answered. Smiling a little at the Gryffindor before looking to their hands. "I sorry you and Harry had to go through that again. The pain must be even worse for you than me."  
"I'll live. But thanks." Lellian turned and gave her friend a gentle hug. Each being mindful of their hands. Suddenly their hug was interrupted by the sound of rushed footsteps coming into the bathroom. The girls turned and looked to the doorway as the boys came rushing in. Draco and Blaise stormed over and looked at their hands. Draco felt such an anger swell inside of him, as did Blaise, who gently hugged Lellian to him.  
"That...that witch!" Draco growled. "I can't believe this! This is torture!"  
"She can't be aloud to get away with this! This is twice now she's done this to Lellian's hand."  
"How could Cho rat them out like that!?"  
"It wasn't her fault. Umbridge must have threatened to sack her mum." Lellian tried to reason.  
"What will we do now?" Usagi wondered. Lellian looked at her then the boys before looking down in defeat.  
"I...I don't know."  
"Well I do. And that's go see Madam Pomfrey to take care of your hands." Neither girl said anything as they allowed the boys to escort them to the hospital wing. Blaise and Lellian in front, Draco and Usagi behind.

Blaise looked down at Lellian with worry. She looked so down and defeated. It was different then the girl he normally saw. "Lels..." He lifted her injured hand as she looked up at him. Gently he placed a kiss on her hand and gave her sideways hug. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure something out, love." He turned his head and placed a kiss atop of hers as she smiled.  
"I know...thank you." Blaise smiled back at her. Just happy to see that smile of hers return.  
"Anytime, Lels. Anytime." The two stopped for a moment to share a kiss before Draco cleared his throat.  
"Can't you two wait for later or something?" He grumbled. Lellian chuckled and leaned against Blaise a little as they continued on. She felt a little better already.

As they started walking again, Usagi was not quite dealing with the pain as well as she was leading Lellian to believe. Granted, she truly had experienced worse injuries, but none that burned quite so badly or lasted as long and definitely not in her civilian form. Though she made no outward sound, she was biting her lip and cradling her hand. Draco glanced at her and felt his anger at Umbridge swell anew, in an almost protective brother sort of way. He knew that even with Usagi being a Slytherin that had been put under Umbridge’s quill, he wouldn’t be able to get his father involved because of exactly how Usagi had ended up under the quill. So he sighed and settled for pulling Usagi close for a sideways hug.   
“It’ll be alright.” He whispered before carefully taking her hurt hand in his free one and gently rubbing it. “Madam Pomfrey will make it better.”  
She looked at him in surprise before nodding and smiling softly as his action was taking away the pain for the moment. “Thanks.” She whispered.


	38. Grawp

Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other.  
Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit…  
Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled.

These announcements had been going all day between classes. It was maddening to hear the same stupid rules over and over again. Makoto and Rei walked through the halls with Lellian, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "There has to be something we can do," Harry muttered as they walked.   
"Harry, you did everything you could." Lellian said, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"No one could win against that old hag." Hermione agreed.  
"Even Dumbledore didn’t see this coming." Rei folded her arms over her chest.  
"Harry, if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s ours." Ron nodded in agreement with Makoto.  
"Yeah, we talked you into it."  
"Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it’s done is make things worse." Lellian frowned at Harry. "Anyway, that doesn’t matter anymore. Because I don’t want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it’s just better to…" Her eyes narrowed as they stopped in the court yard. Why was he talking like this!?  
"To what?" No one said anything as Lellian demanded an answer from her brother. "To what, Harry?"  
"To go it alone." Before Lellian could answer back, Hermione looked past them at the sound of a sharp 'psst!'  
"Hagrid?" The group of teens looked towards Hagrid, who motioned for the usual group of four to follow him.  
"Must be something important."  
"We'll see you back in the common room." Nodding, the four teens parted from Makoto and Rei as they hurried after Hagrid.

They walked for sometime in silence. No one saying a word as they entered the Forbidden Forest. Wondering further and further into the dark before Harry finally spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Hagrid!” Harry called after him. Trying to get his attention.  
“Any idea where he’s taking us?” Lellian whispered to her brother. Harry shook his head and called out again.  
“Hagrid, why can’t you just tell us?” The group came to a sudden stop and kept a good distance as they saw Centaurs racing through the woods. Holding spears and yelling. Looking less than friendly from the first time Harry and Lellian had seen one.  
“I’ve never seen the centaurs so riled. And they’re dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they’ll have a full uprising on their hands.”  
“Hagrid, what’s going on?” Hermione asked. Hoping he would answer.  
“I’m sorry to be so mysterious, you four. I wouldn’t be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone I’ll likely be getting the sack any day now.”  
“Don’t say that Hagrid. We wont let that happen.” Lellian said frowning. Hagrid smiled a little at her.  
“I just couldn’t leave without telling someone about him.” Him, they wondered. Who could their friend be speaking of? The group continued to follow the gentle giant and were rather stunned when they came upon a rather large giant tethered to a tree. “Grawpy. Down here, you great buffoon. Grawpy.” The giant looked down and seemed almost excited to see Hagrid. “Brought you some company.” Hagrid gave a smile then turned to the group of teens. “I couldn’t just leave him, because…Because he’s my brother.”  
“Blimey.” Ron breathed while the others nodded in agreement.  
“Well, half brother, really. He’s completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all.” That was when Grawpy reached out towards the group of teens, who moved back quick as they could. Lellian, however, seemed unlucky when she nearly stumbled over Hermione and was scooped up by Grawpy with a startled scream. “Grawpy, that is not polite.”  
“Hagrid, do something!”  
“We talked about this. You do not grab, do you?” Hagrid scolded. “That’s your new friend, Lellian.” He gave a firm stare that didn’t seem to be getting through. “Grawpy.”  
“Grawp.” Lellian said firmly. Narrowing her eyes as she pointed at him like she was scolding a child. “Put me down. Now.” Grawp frowned and looked just a little ashamed as he carefully moved forward and set Lellian down on the ground. Smoothing out her clothes, she smiled a little.  
“You all right?” Harry asked, worried. Lellian looked at him and smiled.  
“Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all.” She said, blinking as Grawp took out front handlebars of a bike with a bell. He chimed the bell once then handed it to Lellian. She took it with a bit of a hesitation.  
“I think you’ve got an admirer.” Murmured Ron, sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged him hard in the stomach while Lellian rang the bell. Watching Grawp smile and clap.  
“You just stay away from her, all right?”  
“He gets his own food and all. It’s company he’ll be needing when I’m gone. You will look after him, won’t you? I’m the only family he’s got.” Lellian chimed the bell again and gave it back to Grawp to play with as she looked to Hagrid.  
“We’ll take care of him. Promise.”


	39. Testing With A Bang

Much later that night, sometime after the feast in the Grand Hall, Rei, Fred, and George sat with a first year of Gryffindor. The boy was crying and holding his hand in pain. Rei frowned and sat down beside him. Brushing some of his hair and tears away from his face. “What’s your name?” She asks softly as Fred and George move to stand near her.  
“Michael.”  
“Michael...I’m Rei. This is Fred and George.” He looked at the three of them shyly. “May I see your hand?” He nods and gently lifts his hand up for her. Cradling it in her own, she looks up to the Weasley twins with a frown then looks back to Michael and places a gentle kiss on his hand. “Your hand’s gonna be fine, Michael.”  
“Yeah. It’s not as bad as it seems. See?” Fred said as he held his hand out to show Michael. Rei and George did the same.  
“It’s fading already.” George said with a smile.  
“You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while.” Michael smiled at them but then looked confused.  
“Why are you doing this? Comforting me, I mean.”  
“Cause we’re Gryffindors. We take care of our own.” She said as she looked over to Harry as he approached but then stopped to look at Umbridge who had been watching for a while. Fred and George followed his stare and Rei followed theirs.  
“As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished.” She didn’t say anything more than that as she left. Rei looked back to Michael and smiled as she placed an arm over his shoulder and led him back to the tower.  
“Come on. We’ll get you bandaged up in the tower.” Michael nodded and followed her as Fred and George walked over to Harry.  
“You know, George I’ve always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement.”  
“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing.” Harry looked at the two curiously. Now what were they planning?

Testing day was here. The room was in silence as the students worked away on their tests. Occasionally, the students of DA would glance up and glare at Umbridge before looking back down at their papers. Then their silence was broken by a few loud bangs coming from outside. Heads looked up and glanced behind them to the doors of the great hall before looking back to their papers. This happened a few times before Umbridge finally decided to see what was causing the noise. Students watched her storm down the aisle to the doors. Opening them, she stepped out and looked around before something whizzed in front of her face and exploded just as Fred and George came racing around the corner on their brooms. Cheering, the twins sent the test papers flying off the desks and scatter into a messy mix of papers about the room. Cheers erupted in the hall as everyone stood and gathered to watch the Weasley twins throw fireworks about the room. Lellian cheered and jumped with excitement as she laughed and looked to Usagi and the others as they came over to her. Rikki, Audrey, and the Huffle twins close behind. Umbridge looked on in disbelief. “All right, professor!” One of the twins taunted as they let loose another firework that whizzed over to Goyel, who batted it from his face, chased after Crabb and zapped him on the arse, before finally turning and chasing after Pansy, who screamed and ducked as the firework exploded against the wall. Leaving a mocking impression of her face that made Blaise and Draco turn away with snickers.  
“Here you go.” Fred took out a firework and tossed it to his brother.  
“Ready when you are.” George grinned as he lit it and threw it. Below, everyone watched as the firework became the head of a dragon. It chased after a screaming Umbridge, who fled out into the hall fast as she could. But not fast enough. The dragon closed in on her, and for a moment it looked as if it had eaten her as it exploded into millions of little fireworks that whizzed up to the wall covered rules. Glass shattering as paper burned and fell as ash with some rubble. It was silent for a few seconds then a loud crash came. The framed rules of Umbridge came crashing down around the stunned headmaster while students cheered and laugehd as they raced after the Weasley twins. Following them out into the courtyard. Everyone gathered. Students and teachers. And everyone cheered as they watched that famous W hang in the sky in Gryffindor colors. Usagi was giggling as she shook her head. This was just like them.  
“That was so cool!” Rikki laughed. Usagi looked at her blonde friend and smiled as she nodded.  
“Couldn’t see them doing things any different,” She said as she and Rikki made their way through the crowd towards their Gryffindor friends.


	40. Dumbledore's Secret Weapon

The cheering had died down and turned into excited babble around Harry, who smiled and looked around at everyone. But then things seemed to slow down as Harry felt dizzy. His smile fell as he stumbled a bit. Grabbing the nearest person to him. His sister. “Harry!” He barely heard her. Barely saw her. But he knew the words coming off her lips by just reading them. His name. “Harry, what’s wrong? Harry!”  
“I need that prophecy.” Hissed Voldemort, the school and the crowd fading away to be replaced by a strange room. With strange orbs on every shelf. But this was not what had Harry’s attention.  
“You’ll have to kill me.” It was Sirius. Bravely he stood with hands bound behind him.  
“Oh, I will. But first, you will fetch it for me.” Sirius scoffed.  
“And how shall I do that, hm?” Voldemort grinned as he circled around to the front and raised his wand.  
“Like this...Crucio.” Sirius closed his eyes tightly as he cried out with pain. Crumbling to the floor. “Crucio.”  
“HARRY!” Suddenly everything came back into focus as he found himself face to face with a worried sister and friends.  
“Sirius.” Harry panted. Gripping onto her shirt tightly as she helped him stand.  
“Harry, are you sure?”  
“I saw it. It’s just like with Mr. Weasley. It’s the door I’ve been dreaming about. I couldn’t remember where I’d seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn’t have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries.” He hurried off. Leaving his friends to chase after him as Lellian ran to his side.  
“What if he’s just making this one up! Making it seem real!” Lellian questioned, but her brother didn’t seem in the mood for listening.  
“Harry, please, just listen.” Hermione pleaded, breathing quickly as she kept up with the hurried pace of her friends. “Lellian could be right. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he’s only hurting Sirius because he’s trying to get to you?”  
“What if he is? I’m supposed to just let him die? Hermione, he’s the only family I’ve got left.” Lellian narrowed her eyes as she nudged him with annoyance.  
“Oi!”  
“Besides you Lellian…” He grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.  
“What do we do?” Lellian looked over to Rei.  
“When did you-”  
“Court yard.”  
“We’ll have to use the Floo Network.”  
“Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance.” Makoto pointed out from beside Rei.  
“Not all of them.”

Reaching Umbridge’s office, the group of teens had fallen quiet as they made sure they weren’t being followed. “Alohomora.” Lellian whispered as Harry turned to the others.  
“Alert the Order if you can.”  
“Are you mental?” Ron asked.  
“We’re going with you.” Rei stated. Folding her arms over her chest as she and the others moved into the room towards the fireplace.  
“It’s too dangerous.”  
“When are you going to get it into your head?” Lellian asked. Placing a hand on his arm as she made him look at her. “We’re in this together.” She gave him a hard look.  
“That you are.” The teens gasped and turned to face an unshelved Umbridge with wide eyes. Caught in the act, the small group became cornered in her office as her Inquisitorial Squad arrived to guard them. When Blaise entered, he and Lellian spared a quick glance as he came over to her and took hold of her arm. Making it look like he was squeezing it hard enough to hurt, when he was really giving reassuring squeezes as he kept her close to him. Protecting her as subtly as he could.  
“Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl.” Draco sneered, entering with Neville. Pansy close behind him with a delighted grin as she dragged in Ginny. Draco gave a shove, that wasn’t as hard as it should have been, and glanced subtly to Blaise and Lellian. Feeling somewhat relieved to see her okay and beside Blaise where it was safe.  
“You were going to Dumbledore, weren’t you?” Umbridge questioned, rounding on Harry, who had been forced into a seat before her desk.  
“No.” Umbridge narrowed her eyes in a glare.  
“Liar.” She looked up at a knock on her door. All eyes in the room following her.  
“You sent for me, headmistress?”  
“Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” Snape looked cautiously around the room. Lellian could swear his eyes had very briefly looked to her and Harry. Almost as if he was looking them over for any possibly injury.  
“I’m afraid you’ve used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang.” So that’s how she found it! “Unless you wish to poison him…And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you.” Snape bowed his head and turned to leave.  
“He’s got Padfoot!” Snape paused at her voice in the doorway. “Please...:”  
“He’s got Padfoot at the place where it’s hidden.” Lellian watched the way his hand clenched onto the doorway for a moment.  
“Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?”  
“No idea,” Snape said. Turning to face the group with an uncaring look before he quickly left. Knowing what he had to do.  
“Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.” Umbridge closed her office door and wandered back over to her desk.  
“That’s illegal!” Lellian cried out shocked. Shrinking back into Blaise as his grip tightened protectively.  
“What Cornelius doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” The woman lowered a picture of Fudge on her desk as Lellian panicked and looked about the room before looking back to Harry.  
“Tell her, Harry!!” She shrieked.  
“Tell me what?” Umbridge looked between the two curiously. Wand pointed at whoever she had her eyes on, which did nothing to settle the nearly frayed nerves of Draco and Blaise.  
“Well, if you won’t tell her where it is I will.”  
“Lels, what are you doing?” Blaise discreetly hissed in her ear.  
“Trust me.”  
“Where what is?” She asked, turning her wand on Lellian. Blaise tensed for a moment.  
“Dumbledore’s secret weapon.” The wand moved from Lellian to Hermione, and Blaise momentarily relaxed as he squeezed Lellian in relief.

Lellian, Hermione, and Harry were led out of the room by Umbridge. With Lellian forced in front of the small group. She stumbled slightly at the slightly shove before glancing back over her shoulder at the others with worried eyes before facing forward again. Leading them away to the Forbidden Forest. No one said anything. The air was tense and with Umbridge’s wand aimed on Lellian’s back, no one dared to speak. It wasn’t till they were halfway into the forest that Umbridge was the first to speak. “How much further?”  
“Not far.” Lellian murmured. Briefly glancing back. Catching Hermione’s eyes with a quick nod.  
“It had to be somewhere students wouldn’t find it accidentally.”  
“What are you doing?!” Harry hissed, subtly moving to his sister’s side once he realized where they were going.  
“Improvising.” She whispered. Only to come to a stop in shock as they find Grawp missing from where he had been left. Uh-oh…  
“Well?” Lellian slowly turned and faced her.”Where is this weapon?” Umbridge glanced between the three teens. “There isn’t one, is there? You were trying to trick me.” Harry moved Hermione and Lels behind him with the intent to keep them safe. “You know I really hate children.” The small group jumped as a twig snapped behind them. Turning around, the teens felt their eyes widen at the sight of the centaurs. Umbridge, fearful, backed herself past the teens. Almost as if she were to use them as a shield. “You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter.” She had her wand raised slightly for defense as the centaurs notched an arrow. “Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence…” The arrow was set loose. Harry tried to shield Lellian and Hermione as the arrow came at them. “Protego.” The teens looked back at the centaurs stunned as Umbridge looked with disbelief. “How dare you? Filthy half-breed. Incarcerous.” Suddenly, one of the centaurs tumbled to the ground before them. Struggling to be free of the ropes that bound him. Strangling him.  
“Please. Please stop it. Please.” Hermione shrieked, having gone to the creature’s aid with Lellian and Harry close behind her.  
“Now, enough. I will have order!” Umbridge shrieked as she was picked up suddenly by Grawp. Losing her concentration on the ropes as she struggled. “You filthy animal. Do you know who I am?” The centaurs came racing forward as their friend got free and joined them. Shooting at Grawp or poking at Umbridge with their spears.  
“No! Leave him alone. It’s not his fault.” Pleaded Lellian as Harry dragged her and Hermione out of the fray.  
“No, he doesn’t understand.”  
“Potter, do something. Tell them I mean no harm.” Everything was silent for a moment. Almost as if the centaurs were waiting on confirmed orders. Harry looked at them and Grawp before looking to Umbridge.  
“I’m sorry, professor. But I must not tell lies.”  
“Grawp...drop her.” And the giant did so. Right into the hands of the centaurs.  
“What are you doing? I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge. Let me go!”

Breathing a sigh of relief as Grawp took an arrow out of his arm, Lellian looked to him. “Thank you, Grawp.” He smiled a little at her.  
“Lellian. Hermione. Sirius!”


	41. Flying to London

The three Gryffindors raced back to Hogwarts fast as they could. As they were crossing the bridge, they were met up by Rei, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Makoto, Neville, and, surprisingly, Blaise. “How’d you get away?”  
“Weasley got lucky,” Grumbled Blaise. Moving past everyone as he snatched Lellian’s wand from Ron and moved to said girl’s side. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
“Puking Pastilles.”  
“It wasn’t pretty.” Rei, murmured with a shuddered as Blaise gave Lellian her wand and quickly looked her over.  
“Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets.” Ron chuckled, handing Harry and Hermione their wands.  
“They told him to bugger off and ate the lot themselves.” Makoto said with a grin.  
“And when he says they, he means Crabbe and Goyle.”  
“Why am I not surprised?” Murmured Lellian as she hugged Blaise tightly for the time being.  
“That was clever, Ron.” Hermione said. Sounding just a little impressed.  
“Has been known to happen.” Ron shrugged and tried to hide his grin.  
“It was brilliant.”  
“Hate to interrupt but..” Lellian pulled back from Blaise, but held tight to his hand. “How are we getting to London?”  
“Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, all of you… but I’ve got you into enough trouble as it is.”  
“Dumbledore’s Army’s supposed to be about doing something real,” Rei said. Walking up to him and poking his chest as Makoto came to her side and folded her arms over her chest.  
“Or was that all just words to you?” Lellian smirked proudly at the girls.  
“Awe. Their learning!” She cooed playfully before moving to quickly hug them with a laugh. Blaise shook his head but smiled fondly.  
“Maybe you don’t have to do this all by yourself, mate.”  
“So, I’ll ask again. How are we going to get to London?”  
“We fly, of course.”  
“On what?”  
“The Thestrals?” Everyone looked to Blaise in just a bit of shock. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“That’s...Brilliant, Blaise! Well done!” Lellian grinned and hugged him and kissed him. Blaise smiled and held her back at arms length.  
“You have to go, and quickly. I told the others I would ‘get’ Weasley and the others back while Draco holds off Pansy.” He said, looking to everyone else before looking to Lellian. “Stay safe. I’ll see you when you get back.”  
“Okay.” She gave him a quick kiss then nodded at the others before running off with them to see the magical creatures.


	42. Prophecies and Secrets

Usagi sat in the Astronomy tower with Luna on her lap, looking out at the moon. It was her place to go to gaze at her former home since she didn’t have a view from the dungeon. It was nearing the end of the year and they still had yet to find this mysterious guy from her dream; a dream that recurred every night. And then tonight, the inquisitorial squad had raided DA. Though she had a feeling Draco and Blaise were likely in it to maintain cover, it didn’t stop the slight twinge of betrayal. Yet she was the reason the two weren’t sitting in the infirmary with bruises and such since the other senshi, particularly the two Gryffindors, wanted to practically murder them out of feeling betrayed as well. “Usagi…..” Draco’s voice reached her, full of shame. He’d hated being part of the Inquisitorial Squad and Lellian’s insistence that the real reason he and Blaise had signed up be kept between the three of them. He’d wanted the whole time to at least let Usagi know and since he hadn’t before, he felt it was his duty to tell her now. He stood, awaiting the telling off he was sure would happen.  
"Be honest with me Draco. Was the involvement in the inquisitorial squad of you and Blaise....just a front...a cover? I had a...what do you call it....row with the girls who feel betrayed by you two....as do I." Her voice was calm, which scared him more than he would've been if she had yelled. Draco gulped and took a deep breath, hating himself more.  
"It was. It wasn't even our idea to do it. It was Lellian’s. She wanted us to be eyes and ears in the squad. If we had had a chance to warn you guys, we would’ve. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” He looked down at the floor.  
“Well then you’re quite lucky I have such a big heart, aren’t you?” She had quietly moved next to him and smiled at him. He looked up with a big grin before hugging her.  
“Thanks Usagi.”

“Department of Mysteries.” The intercom like voice spoke as the elevator opened. All nine of them stepped out into the hallway and looked at the door before them. “This is it.” Lellian placed a hand on his shoulder before they all walked up to the door and went in one by one. When the door closed, everyone used Lumos to bring light from their wand. No one said a word as they followed Harry by his heels down the corridors. “Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five.” He stopped and looked around confused. “He should be here.” Lellian wondered what all the crystal ball like things on the shelves were. There was thousands of them filled with swirling blue smoke. But only one of them caught her eye. It was glowing brighter than any of them. Walking over to it, she picked up the name tag attached to it and read it.  
“Harry.” He turned to look at Lellian before he walked over to her to see what she was looking at. “It’s got your name on it.” She turned the tag so he could see. Curious, he looked at the crystal ball and picked it up. Once it had made contact with his hand, a face of a woman appeared for a moment.  
“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal  
But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
For neither can live while the other survives.”

Lellian and Harry looked at each other. “What does that mean?”  
“I do-”  
“Harry.” All nine of them turned and faced Lucius. Wands pointed and ready to strike should he make a move.  
“Where’s Sirius?!” Lellian demanded. Lucius ignored her and looked right at Harry.  
“You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality.” He said smoothly as he walked towards them with his hands held in mock surrender. “You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy.”  
“If you do anything to us, I’ll break it.”  
“He knows how to play.” Came the cackle of a woman. Stepping from the shadows was Bellatrix Lestrange. “Itty, bitty baby. Potter.”  
“Bellatrix Lestrange.” Neville’s voice was a whisper but loud to be heard. And Bellatrix didn’t look surprised to see him.  
“Neville Longbottom, is it? How’s mum and dad?” She taunted with a sinister grin.  
“Better, now they’re about to be avenged!” Neville moved forward with his wand pointed at her, but Lellian and Luna grabbed him as Lucius moved in front of Bellatrix.  
“Now, let’s everybody just calm down… shall we? All we want is that prophecy.”  
“Why did Voldemort need Harry to come and get it, Malfoy?”  
“You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!” Bellatrix screamed at her. Lellian glared.  
“Rotten hag!” Lellian sneered.  
“It’s all right. She’s just a curious lass, aren’t you Black?” For a moment, Bellatrix looked stunned at her last name being Black but she made no move or act to suggest anything more than that. “Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you Potter, really. Haven’t you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don’t you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything.”

There was a pregnant pause as Harry looked at his prophecy. “I’ve waited 14 years.’  
“I know.”  
“Harry, no!” He looked up at Lucius.  
“I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!” Bellatrix and Lucius were caught off guard. “Stupefy!”  
“Stupefy.” The group split and made a run for it. Luna and Neville were separated and left together. Just as Luna turned to try another way, she was met with a punch to her face that sent her to the floor. But not for the long. The blonde shook her head and sat up. Looking to the Death Eater that attacked her.  
“Levicorpus.” Her attacker went flying as she got to her feet.  
“Petrificus Totalus.” Luna turned and looked at Neville as she smiled.  
“Well done, Neville.” She congratulated before taking his hand and taking off towards the sound of the others fighting.  
“Stupefy.”  
“Stupefy.”  
“Stupefy.”  
“Stupefy.”

Lellian shrieked as they all nearly ran into each other. However glad she was to see that everyone was more or less okay, she was more worried about the fact that they were being surrounded by Death Eaters. The group started to move back towards each other to form something of a circle. “Reducto!” Everything went silent as Ginny all but blasted a Death Eater. The force causing all the prophecies to fall and shatter in a domino effect.  
“Run!”  
“Get back to the door.”

Usagi giggled. “Let’s go meet up with Blaise and head to the common room.” She started down the steps of the tower, Luna padding down beside her, with Draco behind her. Blaise had been waiting at the bottom of the tower for them.  
“Everything good?” He glanced to Usagi warily.  
“Everything’s good.” She grinned. “Race you guys back to the common room.” She took off running. The boys stood in shock for a brief minute before laughing and running off after her.

The nine members of DA screamed as they fall in the seemingly black abyss. When the ground started to come into sight, Lellian gasped and knew that if they didn’t slow their fall or come to a stop now, they would die upon landing. Or break many sets of bones. Neither of which sounded fun. “Mobilicorpus!” She shouted quickly. Pointing at the ground just below them. It was a close call. The group hovered about an inch off the ground as they breathed out in relief.  
“That was close…” Hermione breathed out as the spell was released. Several groans from the teens as they sat up and detangle themselves from each other.  
“At least we didn’t fall to our deaths…” Lellian said as she sat up and rubbed her forehead, which was red from her fall.  
“Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn’t they?” Ron said as he got to his feet and looked up the way they came. Several nods came in agreement with him.  
“Where are we?” Asked Rei. Makoto looked at her then around them before answering.  
“It looks like...some sort of...forgotten room or something.” The group looked to Harry, who looked almost hypnotized as he took a couple steps forward.  
“Harry?”  
“The voices. Can you tell what they’re saying?” The others looked to each other with worry. They didn’t hear anything or anyone besides themselves in the room.  
“There aren’t any voices, Harry.” Hermione said carefully.  
“Let’s get out of here.” Rei said as she shuddered and rubbed her arms.  
“I hear them too.” Luna murmured as she stepped up beside Harry. The two were staring at the archway.  
“Harry, it’s just an empty archway.” Makoto said as she stepped up beside Rei.  
“Please, Harry.” Lellian pleaded, frightened. A bad feeling was gnawing in her stomach. Something didn’t feel right.

As if being able to sense her discomfort, Harry quickly looked around. “Get behind me!” He cried suddenly. No one had to be told twice. Moving behind him, they formed a circle with wands at the ready as they looked around. That’s when it came. It was like a harsh wind stinging at their faces as what seemed like black smoke attacked them. Surrounding them and blocking out any light possible.  
“Harry!”  
“Get off me!”  
“Let me go!”  
“Get down!” Lellian cried as she pushed him to the floor and tried to fend off their attackers. They were all screaming and yelling. One by one, they each became silent. When the smoke was gone, and Harry opened his eyes, he slowly sat up to find himself alone at the archway. For a brief moment he panicked, scared that something had happened to the others. But as he looked around he saw them all being held by a Death Eater. Wands to their throats with threats or promises of a quick death if they did anything. His friends wands were either taken or laid scattered and forgotten on the ground from being taken  
“Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us?” Harry turned to face Lucius. “I’ll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die.” Harry looked around till his eyes met Lellian’s. Between the two of them, she looked like she was trying really hard to appear brave and not fearful. But all he could see was a flash of green light and then her still form. His heart dropped at the mental image as he looked back to Lucius with a glance at the orb like object he held in his hand. All of this for this object?  
“Don’t give it to him, Harry!” She screamed at him before yelping as her hair was tugged on sharply by her captor. He looked back at her and swallowed hard before meeting the eyes of Lucius as he handed the orb over him.

Lucius couldn’t help but grin with satisfaction and triumph as he looked at the Prophecy. Masking his face with a serious expression again, he lifted his hand up and stared at the orb as its blue glow faded to black smoke. He never even noticed the bright white light that appeared and left as quickly as it came behind him. But two very important Gryffindors did, though they didn’t act on it. All eyes were on Lucius, who only took his eyes off the Prophecy at the feeling of someone tapping his shoulder. He was not expecting Sirius Black to be standing there when he turned. “Get away from my god-children.” A sharp punch was delivered to Lucius face. Harry grinned as white smoke flittered into the room. Landing in various places but more importantly freeing his friends from their captors. Tonks chased off the one holding Lellian as Remus freed Luna. Hugging Tonks quickly, Lellian took off towards Sirius and Harry. Ducking now and then to dodge misfired spells. “Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here.” She heard Sirius say as she reached the two males.  
“What?!” She shrieked. Flinching as an attack hit the rock they hid behind. How could Sirius tell them to leave him in the middle of this chaos?!  
“No, we’re staying with you.”  
“You’ve both done beautifully. Now, let me take it from here.” Harry and Lellian looked to each other as SIrius emerged from hiding as Lucius got to his feet and growled at their godfather.  
“Black.” He sneered as he shot one attack of lightning like light at Sirius, who fought back. Emerging from hiding from hiding themselves, Harry and Lellian fought back with him.  
“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled. Disarming Lucius of his wand.  
“Nice one, James.”  
“Stupefy!” Lellian called as she stunned an on coming Death Eater.  
“Excellent, Alana!” Neither Harry nor Lellian seemed to notice they had just been  
called out by their middle names. Their eyes were glued to Sirius who all but threw Lucius back with a spell. Everything seemed to be coming to an end. Everyone was safe and would leave here alive.  
“Avada Kedavra.” Or so they thought.

In that moment, everything became still. Smiles faded into confusion, fear, anger, and sadness. All sounds faded into nothingness as Sirius looked to Lellian and Harry with a sad smile. He stumbled into the archway and closed his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head, which lulled back as something or someone took him into the archway. Sirius vanished into smoke as Remus and Tonks ran up to the remaining Potters. Their arms wrapped around them tightly as realization sunk in. Shock wore off as they slightly struggled at first. “No.”  
“No….” Lellian gripped tight to Tonk’s arms as she shook. The others looked on in sadness for their friends who had just lost their only real family. “NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Came the disheartening scream that was enough to fill the eyes of the others with tears of their own. Tears for their friends, tears for their loss, tears for the death of Sirius of Black.

Pansy stood ahead of Usagi, pointing her wand at the blond, a death glare on her face. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Back to the common room. Mind putting your wand down and moving out the way?”  
“I mind. Who do you think you are? Coming here and taking my Draco’s attention from me?”  
“Your Draco? Last I checked, you’ve annoyed him and shooed him away all on your own. Most likely way before I even transferred to Hogwarts. Not that I blame him. Your voice is annoying, you’re clingy, you’re ugly. I’d say you look like an ugly pug, but that would be an insult to pugs everywhere.”  
“He was mine before you came into the picture and he’ll be mine again once I take you out of it!” Luna looked up at Usagi in concern, meowing worriedly since that was all she could do at the moment. Usagi looked down at Luna reassuringly.  
“Go on ahead Luna. I’ll be fine. Promise.” Luna hopped up to Usagi’s shoulder and meowed worriedly again. “Go Luna. I meant it. I’ll be fine.” Luna nuzzled her cheek as a cover.  
“Be careful princess.” She whispered before jumping down with one last meow and running on ahead, keeping an eye on Pansy as she passed, not trusting the girl for one minute. Usagi of course watched Pansy as well while Luna left, but Pansy never moved her wand arm in Luna’s direction and soon the cat was gone.

Bellatrix backed away from the scene looking almost sad till she heard the disheartening scream. In which she grinned and slinked into the shadows. Harry and Lellian stared after her with murderous intent. Growling, Lellian broke free of Tonks hold as Harry freed himself from Remus. The two ran off after Bellatrix. Ignoring the pleading cries of the two adults and their friends. “I killed Sirius Black.” Bellatrix cackled as she ran through the halls of the Ministry laughing. “You coming to get me?” She taunted with another laugh. Lellian couldn’t take it anymore. She HATED this woman! Bellatrix had taken EVERYTHING from her! The fiery red headed Potter wanted Bellatrix to suffer as she had suffered!  
“CRUCIO!!” She screamed. Never before had she so willingly wanted to harm another. Even if they had it coming. But it was here in this moment, with Bellatrix cowering before her, whimpering slightly as Harry and her shook with anger, that Lellian could practically will herself, lie to herself, to say those words again. To torture her and kill her with the same spell that had just taken her family.

Harry’s grip tightened on his wand as he breathed heavily. He felt pushed over the edge. His emotions were everywhere. He couldn’t control them. He was just so angry...so hurt and sad. “You’ve got to mean it, Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry. Do it.” A voice whispered in his ear and oh, how he wished he could listen. He wanted to listen. He wanted to kill her. A life for a life. She had taken Sirius and now he would take hers! But sadly, he knew this voice. And the smirk growing on Bellatrix’s face took the pleasure of causing her death away. Harry turned sharply, pushing Lellian behind him as he aimed his wand at Voldemort, who only disarmed him before a spell could be uttered. “So weak.” A flash of green flames from beside them made their heads turn to see a very serious Dumbledore stepping out from the fireplace.  
“It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way.” Voldemort sneered at him and took a few steps away from the surviving Potters.  
“By which time I shall be gone, and you…” He gave a mocking bow. “Shall be dead.”

Everything happened so fast after that. Lellian and Harry had been pushed to the side with a force of air that had them slide across the floor. Flashes of green and red and blue lights flickered before them as a showdown occured between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry held Lellian to him and kept himself pressed above her as debris flew around them. When Voldemort made a snake from flames, they cowered away from the heat. When Dumbledore made a sphere of water around Voldemort, they got to their feet and kept their distance as they followed behind Dumbledore, who just pushed them away with another force of air. Voldemort got free of his watery prison and began to gather what looked like black smoke into a sphere shape at his hands. With a loud cry of rage, he released the black like energy that came over the room like sonic powered air. Glass shattered from all around them. Dumbledore was knocked to the ground by the force of the spell. Harry pushed Lellian to the ground and leaned over her. Protecting her from any stray pieces of glass that Voldemort then gathered up into an arch like formation before he threw them at the three of them. Gasping horrified, Lellian closed her eyes tightly and Harry held her close. Both were ready for impact of sharp glass, but instead they only felt sand. They breathed a sigh of relief. Voldemort looked furious that he hadn’t managed to kill them. Glaring at them, dark smoke circled up around him till he was gone.

Thinking it was over, Harry and Lellian got up to their feet and looked around them carefully. “That was scary…” Lellian said shaken as she looked to Dumbledore. Sand moved at their feet with an invisible wind that suddenly made Harry cry out. “Harry!” She looked to him as he collapsed to the ground. Harry withered in pain and looked to be struggling with someone. “Harry! Harry, answer me!” She cried as she knelt down beside him. Harry lifted his head and tilted it oddly that made her think of the way a snake moved its head. But it was his eyes that told her someone or something else was there inside him.  
“You’ve lost, old man.”  
“Voldemort…”  
“Harry.” Harry cried out in pain with shallow gasps of air. Tears came back to Lellian’s eyes as she reached out to take his hand in her own.  
“Look at me!” Lellian demanded of the boy before her. He struggled and cried out more but he somehow managed to get drawn to her voice. She felt him weakly squeeze her hand. “Harry, it isn’t how you are alike. It’s how you are not.” Dumbledore saw their Harry back in his eyes, if only for a moment.  
“Harry?” He questioned, but the boy only cried out and tilted his head back as he closed his eyes tightly as if he was scared of seeing something.  
“You fight him, Harry! You fight him and you…” She snuffled and tried to hold back the tears that now spilled like waterfalls down her cheeks. “You come back to me!” She choked. Neither she nor Dumbledore seemed to hear the footsteps of the rest of DA behind them. “You’re my brother, and I need you! You can’t leave me too!” Lellian cried as Harry struggled to put his eyes on her. “You can’t leave me, damn it! Don’t you dare give in to him!!” She all but screamed at him. Harry looked towards his friends behind her and then closed his eyes as he took in a sharp breath of pain and held back a scream before he opened his eyes, panting.  
“You’re the weak one…and you’ll never know love or friendship.” His grip on Lellian’s hand tightened. No one was sure who he was talking to, but it was safe to assume it was Voldemort. “And I feel sorry for you.”

Harry let her hand go as he rolled onto his back and screamed as sand flew up around them. Black smoke rose quickly from his chest and left him breathing heavily. One by one, flashes of green came from the numerous hearths as the aurors and Fudge stepped out just as the sand cleared enough to show Voldemort before he too vanished from sight. Glad to have her brother back, Lellian hugged him tightly and smoothed back his hair as he gripped onto her tightly. “He’s back.” Fudge breathed stunned. Lellian looked over her shoulder to him and their gathered audience.  
“No shit…” She muttered with a sniffle.

“Crucio!” Pansy shouted, her wand aimed at Usagi.  
“Usagi!” Draco and Blaise called out as they ran forward even though they knew they wouldn’t be able to block the spell from harming Usagi due to their being too far back. But what happened next shocked them as the spell seemed to be blocked by some sort of shield of light yet Usagi’s arms were still at her sides. The light increased in brightness before wrapping around Usagi, blocking her from view on all sides. The boys could only watch in awe, Pansy glaring and clenching her fists opposite Usagi. The light then died down around Usagi, revealing her clothing to have changed to a long white gown, with gold rings around the top and tiny gold beads around the waist. She opened her eyes, a look of determination on her face as she stared at Pansy, who was preparing to attempt to cast another spell in Usagi’s direction. Before Pansy could even start to speak, Usagi made one smooth movement of holding her hand out in Pansy’s direction, the same light from before coming from her hand and knocking Pansy back.  
“Maybe that’ll teach you to mess with Usagi Tsukino.” 

While the boys were watching, Draco began to put two and two together. “Blaise...the girl from my dream….it’s Usagi….” He didn’t notice a crescent moon appearing on his forehead, giving off a faint light of its own as memories started flooding back to him. Usagi turned to face the boys, her eyes having closed again as a similar crescent moon to Draco’s appeared on her forehead, giving off light as she began remembering things as well. Blaise could only stare at the two blond Slytherins and wait for what would happen next.  
“Brother…Draconis....” Usagi opened her eyes with a grin before running towards Draco, who hugged her tight when she reached him.  
“Sis…..Serenity….” Draco looked at her with a smile. “Long time no see.”  
“Back at ya.” She grinned as her clothing returned to normal. Blaise watched in utter confusion.  
“Will you guys tell me what in bloody hell was that all about? And how are you two siblings?”  
“Twin siblings.” Usagi giggled. “It’s a long story and some of it may not be believable but it’s true.” The newly reunited twin Slytherins each grabbed one of Blaise’s arms and dragged him somewhere to explain the story.


	43. Worry for A Friend

At the end of it all, everyone had come out of the Ministry alive. Shaken and emotionally broken, but alive. Hogwarts was to be set right again. Umbridge was gone, and her rules left with her. The portraits were hung back up. Cuts, bruises, scratches, etc. were treated by Madam Pomfrey and healed in no time flat. Life could go on as normal for what remained of the year. Everyone seemed happier and brighter with their school put back to the way it should have stayed all year long. Well almost everyone. The Potter twins, who had reluctantly told their story to the ones in their party who already didn’t know, and they promised they wouldn’t tell anyone else, were like emotionless shells of their former selves for the first few weeks back to the school. Harry felt beside himself and Lellian had distanced herself from everyone. From Draco, Usagi, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Luna, Ginny, Neville...Everyone and anyone who she would have spoken to before, she now kept away from. She hardly ate at meal times, she always left early, and she avoided hearths as if they were a plague. She didn’t meet up with Blaise, Draco, and Usagi in the first floor girls bathroom anymore. She was always sitting out in the courtyard twirling a feather from Buckbeak or staring at the moon as she idly ran her fingers over Regulus’s feathers. She was just an empty and walking shell with no light and no emotions.

Lellian Alana Potter, was refusing to allow herself to feel anything in order to give herself a chance to heal. It made others wonder if she had even given herself the chance to grieve. “We have to do something about this.” Blaise said one afternoon from the Slytherin table as he watched Lellian and Harry get up and leave as always. Draco and Usagi nodded and got up to follow at a safe distance. They waited till Harry split off from Lellian to make their move. And they had to act fast if they were going to get their tempered friend back.


	44. Comfort

As soon as she neared the first floor girls bathroom, Draco and Blaise snatched her by her arms and dragged her into the bathroom. Usagi trailing behind them. “What are you doing?!” She shrieked as she struggled to free herself from their grasp. “Let me go!” Lellian yelled with a glare. The boys let her go and she stumbled forward for a moment before turning sharply to glare at them. “Are you two out of your minds?!”  
“They’re not out of their minds, neither am I. We’re three friends that are worried sick about you. You’ve been a shell ever since you and the others returned from the Ministry. We miss the Lellian we all know and love.” Usagi spoke from behind Lellian.  
“Yeah...well…. she’s gone. She died when she lost her family. Now please get out of my way.” She said as she moved to go around them and leave, only to get blocked. “Please….move…” She hissed.  
“Not until you snap out of it. Sirius wouldn’t want you moping around like this.” Draco spoke up. She stared at Draco almost dumbfounded before she let out something a laugh then shook her head as she glared and pushed Draco in anger.  
“Don’t tell me what he would want! You didn’t know him!” She yelled as her eyes flooded with tears that she kept held back. “None of you did. I don’t want your pity! None of you know what it’s like to lose the only family you have left!”  
Usagi stepped forward and slapped her. Tension hung thick in the air as Lellian slowly brought her hand to her reddening cheek in shock. She turned her head to look at Usagi with shock and wide eyes only to be met with a death glare that could have killed her if looks could do such a thing. “That’s where you’re wrong! Before I transferred here, I lost my parents and brother. I couldn’t protect them from evil….the soldier of love and justice and I couldn’t even protect my own damn family. Before that, I lost my boyfriend and a future daughter…So don’t tell me I don’t know what it’s like!” Lellian shook her head and dropped her hand from her face.  
“Just leave me alone...I never asked for any of you to help me.”  
“You’re getting it whether you want it or not.” Draco snapped at her.  
“You have to move on, Lels…”  
“Maybe I don’t know how to! Maybe I don’t know how to be whole with him gone!” She screamed as the damn blocking her tears broke. “I don’t know how to accept this...he was suppose to see me grow up! He was suppose to watch me find love, get my heart broken, and...and to marry and have kids...He said we would be a family again, once this was all over. He promised!” She took a shaky breath. “And now we wont!”  
“He will be watching. Maybe not how you wanted. But he’s watching over you.” Usagi looked at Lellian with a softer expression now and pulled her friend into a hug. “You’re not alone though. You still have all of us. Let us be your family. Family’s not always about blood….it’s sometimes about the heart as well.” Lellian clung to Usagi like she was a lifeline and hid her face in the girls shoulder as she cried her heart out. Usagi gently rubbed Lellian’s back and held her friend tight. Neither boy knew what to say or do in that moment, so they settled for placing a hand on her shoulder as she cried. Silently letting Lellian know that they were there for her as well.


	45. Mrs. Lovegood's Good Advice

Lellian was still in a rather down mood since getting cornered in the girls bathroom. Her mind couldn’t keep from thinking back to her loss. Sirius was gone and all hope of having a real family was gone. All promises of him getting to see her grow up and finish school and marry...those promises were just words on the wind now. Roaming the halls for a last time that year, Lellian seemed a little surprise to see Luna hanging up flyers of some kind. “How come you’re not at the feast?” Lellian asked her curiously.

“Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding them.”

“That’s awful, Luna.” Lellian said with a frown.

“Oh, it’s all good fun, but as it’s the last night, I really do need them back.”

Lellian couldn’t understand how Luna did it. Her housemates had been awful and hid her things and yet Luna was still seeing a bright side to it all. “Do you want any help finding them?” She asked.

Luna shook her head and looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry about your godfather, Lellian.” Lellian didn’t know what to say. It was a touchy subject and she was sure she wasn’t ready to face it yet.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help looking?”

“That’s all right. Anyway, my mum always said, “The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end.” The two girls paused and looked up to find Luna’s sneakers hanging from a hook in the wall above the archway. “If not always in the way we expect.” Lellian looked at her as if she had just spoken words of wisdom and looked back to the shoes. “Think I’ll just go have some pudding.” 

The Gryffindor chuckled and turned to watch the happy-go-lucky curly blonde go skipping down the hall. “Never a dull moment with her…”


	46. Starts With Goodbye

Lellian had been sitting there in tower since. Debating over and over again if she could do this on her own. If she should do this on her own. Was it wise to go do this alone? Should she bring Harry with her? Should anyone could with her? No. Out of everyone, she was the only one struggling to move on. It was just harder for her and she couldn’t say why. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to be loved by Sirius longer than Harry did. Whatever the reason was, it was just harder for Lellian then it seemed to be for Harry. No she had to do this on her own.

I was sitting on my doorstep  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand  
But I knew I had to do it  
And he wouldn't understand

Leaving the tower on her own with watery eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out shakily. Clutched carefully in her hands was a paper lantern with a candle. The lantern itself was made with the moving pictures she loved so much of her and Sirius. Sirius and Harry. The three of them together. Some of just Sirius. Sirius and Remus, him and her parents...As much as they made her smile, she felt even more sad just watching them. Had she really been so happy before?

So hard to see myself without him  
I felt a piece of my heart break  
But when you're standing at a crossroad  
There's a choice you gotta make

She stopped near a window to ponder her question and the choice that now laid before her. Let him go and move on? Had she truly been happy or had she put on a mask? Lellian shook her head. She had to do this. No matter how much it was going to make her cry. Know how bad it hurt her heart. She would just have to suffer through the pain of her heart being squeezed so tightly, she feared it would stop beating from grief.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she maneuvered herself through the halls. No longer caring as of tonight if she was caught by anyone. There was one place she could go to release the lantern. One place where it would be okay to say her goodbyes. A private place.

I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
Sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye

As she walked, her eyes fell onto one of the pictures and it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. It was her in the middle of Sirius and Harry. She could remember it perfectly. It was just after dinner the first night they saw him this year. She had somehow thought it would be a good picture if she was the one standing in the middle. That’s when Harry poked her playfully just before the picture and she turned and locked her arms around him to try and tickle him. The picture was taken just as Sirius laughed and tried to pull them off one another.

I know there's a blue horizon  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me  
Getting there means leaving things behind  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet

She thought back to when she was thirteen. Sirius took her and harry away from Ron and Hermione. Remus was following out behind them with Wormtail. Lellian could remember the way he stared into the distance at the majestic castle that was Hogwarts. He had looked so at peace and the castle looked beautiful with the way it was lit up in the night like a hopeful beacon. Harry had wanted them to live together. Somewhere in the countryside where Sirius could watch the moon rise and fall to give way to the beautiful dawn of a new morning. She had wanted that too. And each new dawn till now had been a hopeful promise. Now it was just a painful reminder.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

There was another picture of her asleep on the couch just after she got to Black Manor. Sirius was curled up at her feet as a dog. Lellian smiled with watery eyes. He had told her he didn’t know where any spare blankets were and because the Weasley’s and her had arrived on such short notice, not to mention early, he had slept like that so as to keep his goddaughter warm. She already missed the feel of his fur.

I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye

She paused at the doors to the Astronomy tower and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this. It was the only way to heal. The only way she would be okay in the end. “I have to say goodbye…” Lellian told herself as she pushed the door open.

Time heals the wounds that you feel  
Somehow, right now

Lellian climbed the steps up to the Astronomy tower. She tries to mentally prepare herself. Prepare herself for the pain. “Time heals all wounds…” She muttered to herself as she climbed up the steps. “Or at least that’s what they say…” But could time heal this wound in her heart? It wasn’t a physical wound that could be kissed or mended with potions. It was a mental scar. An emotional cut that left her feeling broken.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side

When she reached the top of the tower, she moved into the room and looked around. Briefly wondering what Sirius had ever thought of this room when had gone to school here. Did he ever sneak away here to look at the moon? To watch the sunrise? As she walked towards the middle of the room, she could feel it getting harder and harder for her to breath. Harder to move. She started to shake.

I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye

It was okay to cry, she reminded herself. If she wanted to cry, she could cry. It was okay too. It didn’t make her weak. It made her human. Lellian was grieving. She had just lost someone important to her. Someone she felt like her future could involve and partly orbit around. And now that future was gone. Erased from stone and history. It made things that much harder to accept, but it at least released her flood gates.

I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side  
Start to wave goodbye  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye

She had moved over to the nearest balcony railing by now. Sniffling and crying. Bringing the lantern to her lips, she placed a kiss upon one of the pictures and whispered, “Good bye, Sirius….” Holding the lantern out over the balcony at arms length, Lellian took a deep breath. Concentrating on the wix of the candle, she watched as it came to life. The wind caught the lantern as she released it and with a shaky sigh, she leaned against the railing. Watching as the wind carried her goodbye and memories away to the heavens. A part of her heart felt lifted. Felt healed and whole. She had said her goodbye. She had come to accept that he was gone and wasn’t going to be coming back. “But I’ll forever carry these memories. The good...and the bad.”


	47. Sharing a Secret

Usagi reached the top of the Astronomy tower a minute later. “Hey Lellian...you alright?” She looked at her friend in concern. Sniffling, Lellian quickly runs her hands over her face to wipe her cheeks and dry her eyes before she turns and faces Usagi with a slight nod.  
“I will be.” Usagi stepped closer and pulled Lellian into a hug.  
“Good.” Lellian hugged her back and didn’t pull away for a few moments. When she did, she took a deep breath and brushed her hair from her face.  
“So...what can I do for you?”  
“Well um….you and Harry aren’t the only newly known twins around here. Draco and I are twins as well. But we go way back further.” She sighed. “The explanation is long and parts of it you likely won’t believe.” Lellian laughed a bit with a small smile.  
“No one believes Slytherin and Gryffindor can get along either. Yet you, Blaise, Draco, Rikki, and myself get along just fine.” She placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “Try me.”  
“Remember you asked for it.” She giggled. “Well, to start, there’s a reason I love looking at the moon so much. Draco and I used to live there, as royalty. Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were planetary royalty too but of different planets….” She then launched into the full story of how the Moon kingdom was attacked and how they were all sent to be reborn and how she and the other girls protected Japan as sailor senshi. “That’s how my new family and my boyfriend were killed, by enemies the others and I fought.” Her voice had gotten sad and there were unshed tears in her eyes. She then explained how the Sorting Hat knew what the girls were and how she’d been placed with Slytherin to find how Draco was her long lost twin brother, leading up to the whole altercation with Pansy that revealed it. She sighed. “You said, Draco’s father was at the ministry right? I’m going to talk to Setsuna and see if we can find a way to pull Draco away from him.”

It was a lot for Lellian to take in. She stood there quietly the whole time the story was told. When she heard about her and Draco, Lellian felt a little prideful that she had more or less took notices of the similarities to each other physically and dream wise. “Well, I guess that explains a lot about the dreams you two kept having…” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck a bit. “Speaking of Lucius...there’s something else you should know. I did say he was there but...Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. A follower of Voldemort. Bellatrix is his sister-in-law. She’s Draco’s aunt and well…” Lellian bit her bottom lip. “With families like the Malfoys….just...just don’t be surprised if Draco starts acting differently. He’ll be sixteen and that’s when they will...well, he’ll be considered old enough for something important. Please don’t ask how I know. It’s a bit complicated to explain.” Usagi had a determined look on her face now.  
“I won’t ask. But I won’t let them get Draco if I can help it. He’s the only family I have left and I’ll be damned if I’ll let the dark side get their hands on him for even a tiny bit.” Lellian couldn’t help the somewhat sad smile to cross her face.  
“Let’s hope you make it then...I really don’t want to lose a friend I only just got.” Usagi nodded.  
“I hope so too. I’ll definitely write you to let you know what’s going on.” Lellian nods and giggles a bit.  
“You better.” Taking a look over her shoulder to the floating away lantern, she whispers a mental goodbye before looking back to Usagi. “Come on. We should go get some rest. We’re leaving in the morning to go back to our respective homes and honestly...I’m rather glad to be going home for the summer. I could use some nice peace and quiet after the way this year has been.” Usagi nodded.  
“It has been quite tiring, hasn’t it?” She grinned and started walking down the stairs.  
“You have no idea…” Lellian said with a grin to match as she threw an arm over Usagi’s shoulders for a sideways hug.


	48. Something Worth Fighting For

Lellian quickly caught up to Harry as everyone walked towards the train station in Hogsmeade. 

“I’ve been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me.” He said as he looked to her.

“What’s that?” She asks as they were slowly joined by Luna, Ami, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Lellian smiled at them all and looked back to Harry who smiled as well.

“That even though we’ve got a fight ahead of us we’ve got one thing that Voldemort doesn’t have.”

“Yeah?” She asked as she slung her arm over his shoulder with a small laugh. Harry looked at her and then at all his friends and nodded his head.

“Something worth fighting for.” Everyone smiled and walked together to the train and sought compartments with each other.

New friends were made this year.  
Houses were united.  
And while danger still lurks in every shadow,  
The students of Hogwarts have never been stronger.


End file.
